


That's Home

by toothIess



Series: Mountain Jewel [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It has all the hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Sequel to Mountain Jewel. Set after the Battle of the Five armies when Bilbo and Allie start the second phase of their live together. It will take some time for Allie to adjust, but once she's finally settled she realizes that live is kind of beautiful.





	1. The return journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 1: The return journey**

Despite the fact that it was still winter the weather was surprisinging nice as they rode on horseback in the direction of Mirkwood. They were accompanied by the large force of Thranduil's army, but the elven soldiers had very little to do. Ever since the battle had ended there had been no trace of goblins or orcs anywhere near Erebor.

Allie was seated in the saddle of Cúthalion and the mare whinnied enthustically as they rode alongside Gandalf. The elves had also provided a horse for Bilbo to ride on, and he was looking rather uncomfortable holding the reigns of such a large horse. The wizard was telling her some details about what had occurred at Dol Guldur when he had left the company and Allie was glad that she hadn't been there to see Sauron in person. All hope lay in Saruman who was tasked with defeating the dark lord once and for all before he would regain his full strength.

Mirkwood wasn't that far away from Erebor and it was after two days of traveling that they reached the eastern borders and the Elven King and his delegation came to an abrupt halt.

"It seems that at last we must part our ways," Thranduil told them. "Allie, you must know that Cúthalion has grown rather fond of you in that short time that she has gotten to know you. I am convinced that she would follow you the Shire in a heartbeat. Which is why I'll be gifting Cúthalion to you."

Allie's jaw fell somewhat at the gift. She had never had a horse or pony for her own before and she wasn't sure how she could possibly look after such a large horse in the Shire because everything was made for ponies there. "My Lord Thranduil," she began somewhat bewildered. "You have showed me great kindness and I can only thank you for what you've done for me and my kin."

"Just look after her."

"There are plenty of fields near Bag End where we can keep Cúthalion," Bilbo suggested. Bilbo grabbed something from the inside of his coat and showed a necklace to the Elven King. Allie recognized it as the White Gems of Lasgalen which had been lost inside the mountain for many years. Everyone knew how much these gems meant to Thranduil. Before their departure they had asked Dain for the necklace so that they could return it to their rightful owner. "We know that this is the reason why you came to Erebor. It would only be fair that the necklace would be returned to you."

Thranduil had a dazed expression on his face as he took the necklace from the Halfling. "Hobbits surely are fascinating creatures," he spoke sincerely. Throughout this journey he hadn't spoken that much with Bilbo, but it was clear that he valued his company. "I can only bestow you the title of  _elf-friend_ which will allow you to stay with the elves on every corner of Middle-Earth. Thank you,  _perian_."

"I do hope that our paths will cross again in the future," Allie added as she crossed her arms.

"You surely are a firecracker, Allie Fairchild," Thranduil told her fondly. "Never lose that spirit of yours."

"It's Baggins actually," she corrected him with a chuckle as she exchanged a loving look with Bilbo. Thranduil of course knew this because he had been a guest at her wedding.

Thranduil then gave the signal for his army to set out, but halted his horse again when Tauriel called his name. He had expected that the elven maiden would accompany him back to Mirkwood as his loyal captain of the guard.

"There is something that I've been meaning to tell you. I'm not going back to Mirkwood," Tauriel began unsure. It was obvious that she was nervous about this confrontation, but she wanted to let Thranduil know the exact reason that she had for abandoning him. Thranduil raised his eyebrow as he waited for her to continue. "The thing is, Yldris and I, we are in love. We have been for hundreds of years. I know that it's not accepted among elves and that our relationship will probably be shunned upon, but that doesn't change how I feel about Yldris. I'm tired of hiding my feelings for her which is why I'm resigning as the captain of the guard. I want to take Yldris around Middle-Earth to let her see all the beauty in this world. I don't care what you think about this. I just needed you to know the true reason why I'm leaving and that we're joining Allie and the others to Rivendell."

Besides the occasional neighing of some of the horses it gotten awfully quiet after Tauriel had finished her rather emotional speech. She had been living with this secret for so long and she finally had enough of having to live in the shadows.

"I was already waiting for the day when you would finally come forward with this," Thranduil said against everyone's amazement. Tauriel and Yldris were obviously the last two people to expect this answer. "To tell you the truth I have known for quite some time. I never asked you about it because I figured that you would tell me about it in your own time and I respect your privacy. Of course such relationships aren't exactly common, but that doesn't mean that they don't happen. There are more elven couples like you out there. Tauriel, I would never get between you and Yldris. You have served my family honorable for more than five-hundred years."

"How -" Yldris began to ask, but she was so disorientated that she couldn't make a proper sentence.

Thranduil flashed them a generous smile. "I'm the King and you two haven't been exactly tactful about it, which is fine. There is no need to hide anymore. I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope that the two of you will find what you're looking for together and that perhaps in the future you'll find your way back to Mirkwood."

"Thank you, My Lord," Tauriel replied gratefully, not knowing what else she could possibly say.

The Elven King said nothing more and continued the last part back to his halls in Mirkwood. Allie and Bilbo watched the elves until they all disappeared between the trees.

 

* * *

 

Nothing much happened on the journey homewards. For a month they traveled and they all spent most of the day in the saddle as they tried to cross as much distance as they could and they had made it as far as the Misty Mountains. At night some of them would hunt while others were in charge of finding other kinds of food and refilling their waterskins.

Allie was more than thrilled that Yldris and Tauriel were joining them as well because she truly valued her friendship with the elven maidens. The only problem that Allie had with traveling with the five of them was that she never had some time alone with Bilbo. She was still in her honeymoon phase and she wanted to be with her husband as much as she could without the curious eyes of the rest.

That was when Bilbo and Allie started to make excuses to be alone without the others. Often they would run away together after nightfall with a bland lie so that they could rekindle their love for each other in the middle of the forest. They didn't feel guilty because of that. They had just gotten married after all and the desire to be with each other was too strong.

It was late one evening as Bilbo and Allie had fled into a cave a couple of kilometers away from the others. Against their amazement they found that inside the cave was also a hot spring. This of course gave them the perfect opportunity to wash away all the filth from traveling from their skin and to share an intimate moment together.

"I think Gandalf noticed that we're not just out here to look for wildlife," Bilbo pointed out as he gently slid into Allie not long after that. As he began to move inside of her she eagerly wrapped her legs around his middle so that he was deeper inside of her which caused Bilbo to groan into her neck.

Allie let out a breathless laugh. "I don't really care if he knows. I just really need some time alone with you now, my  _zinlaz_ ," she replied lightheartedly.

_And who was Bilbo to argue with his wife?_

 

* * *

 

 

When they returned later they saw that Gandalf was seated by himself next to the fire and that Tauriel and Yldris were no where to be found. Clearly the couple needed some alone time as well and Allie couldn't blame them for it. Before they had returned she had hunted some rabbits so that she wouldn't arrive empty handed.

Bilbo and Allie had skinned and cooked the rabbits together. Since the elves were vegetarians they had brought more than enough rabbits with them for the three of them.

"I know you two aren't running away to just look for food," Gandalf said with a raised eyebrow once they had finished eating.

Allie observed how Bilbo's ears went red at the wizard's deduction and it caused her to chuckle gleefully.

"There's no need to you to explain yourself," Gandalf went on. "I perfectly understand the reason that you have for it.

"So you knew?" Bilbo asked unsure when he had found his voice again.

"I'm not a fool, Bilbo," Gandalf replied. "It was to be expected since you two are married now. To tell you the truth, when we had first started this quest I had hoped that you would find solace with each other. When I saw how close you two were growing I knew that it would result into something more."

Bilbo flashed the wizard a warm smile. "In that case I want to thank you for bringing me along on this quest," he said. "I know that I didn't want to come along at first, but I'm grateful that you sent Allie to change my mind. It surely changed my life."

Gandalf placed a reassuring hand on the Halfling's shoulder. "It's alright, Bilbo. I knew this adventure would do you a world of good and I was right."


	2. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 2: Rivendell**

As soon as they had made it past the Misty Mountains the weather had turned even better. It had turned into Spring and lots of flowers surrounding them were blossoming and bees were buzzing in the air. Even the birds were chirping in the hazel thickets.

It wasn't long until the familiar valley of Imladris appeared around the corner and Allie had always thought that she would never make it back to Rivendell again. Last time she had really been surprised by the hospitality of the elves and had seriously enjoyed her stay here. This was why Allie was glad that they had decided to make a stop here.

As they rode down the paths that leaded them closer to Imladris they could hear the elves singing merrily in the treetops which felt like a warm welcome, even though Allie couldn't understand why they were singing. There was just something about the tones of their voices that drew her in.

Eventually they had made it to the courtyard of Rivendell where they were greeted by some of the elves. Allie was taking in all the architecture and the waterfalls as she dismounted her horse so that one of the stableboys could take the mare. She then aided Bilbo with getting from his horse because he still wasn't used to the large size of the horse and often had difficulty with getting off.

"Welcome back to Rivendell," one of the elves told them and Allie recognized him as Lindir. He was Lord Elrond's skivvy and she had seen him running after the Elven King which was why she had remembered his name.

Allie vaguely listened to Gandalf conversing with Lindir until she heard anything familiar voice coming from behind her. "Allie Fairchild, is it really you?"

Allie abruptly turned around only to see Arwen Undómiel coming down the front steps. The elven maiden was clothed in a shimmering purple gown and her long black hair was braided in a typical elven style. Allie was looking anything but graceful because she had been traveling for so long and her clothes had gotten rather damaged. There was even some dirt stuck on her skin.

"It's Allie Baggins actually," she corrected her with a chuckle as she rushed towards her to throw her arm around the woman's neck. Even though she hadn't spoken that much with Arwen during her last stay she valued her friendship with her enormously. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"I can say the same thing," Arwen replied lightheartedly. "You look fairer than last time that I saw you, but also happier. I take it that this other Halfling is responsible for that?"

Allie pulled back and was grinning brightly. "Most certainly. This here is Bilbo Baggins.  _My husband,_ _"_ she said as she gestured to Bilbo who was awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Bilbo, this is Arwen Undómiel. She's the daughter of Lord Elrond."

During their last stay Bilbo had seen Arwen walking around Rivendell from afar, but he had never actually spoken with her before. He hadn't even learned her name up until Allie had told him about it, but that was when they had already left Rivendell.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet the person who has taken such a tight grip on Allie's heart," Arwen replied with a generous smile as she held out her hand.

Bilbo shook her hand and clumsily bowed his head a little out of respect. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss. It's always lovely to meet someone who Allie values a lot."

Allie turned her head and saw that Yldris and Tauriel were quietly talking with each other as they took in the scenery around them. Clearly this was such a change from the constant darkness that was present in Mirkwood. Allie beckoned them over which they eagerly did.

"Arwen, this is Tauriel and her partner Yldris," Allie introduced them fondly. She could tell that they were both rather nervous about being here, but Allie wanted them to realize that there was nothing to fear in this valley. "Tauriel was the captain of the Mirkwood guard for five hundred years and Yldris was a soldier. They have left Mirkwood behind so that they could explore Middle-Earth together and they had hoped that they could stay at Rivendell for a while."

Arwen didn't look shocked by what Allie had told her and smiled at them. "It has been a while since we've been graced with the presence of woodland elves, but you are all most welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Any friend of Allie's is a friend of mine." Arwen exchanged another look with Allie. "You've sure made a lot of friends ever since you started this journey of yours."

Allie let out a deep laugh. "And I'm grateful for that."

They were all escorted to the dining area where a large dinner had been prepared for them. Surely there was no meat since the elves were known vegetarians, but it didn't really bother Allie that much. She was just that famished that she was already pleased that she was eating something.

While they were talking they all took turn to tell their hosts about everything that had happened during their quest. Gandalf did most of the talking and when he mentioned how the Durin's had fallen during the Battle of the Five Armies Allie felt a sudden emptiness inside her chest. Bilbo noticed the change in her mood and he placed his hand on top of hers on the table to provide her some reassurance.

"So Allie basically was crowned Queen of Erebor after her father had perished?" Lord Elrond asked with a uncertain frown.

She looked up to meet the elf's gaze. "I was, but it was only for a few weeks until Lord Dain was willing to take over my reign."

"And it doesn't bother you that you're no longer in Erebor anymore?" Lindir questioned. "I mean the intention of your quest was to take Erebor back from Smaug after all."

"And we succeeded in doing so," Allie replied. "Surely I miss the dwarves that I had to leave behind, but it's time for me to move on. I had to travel across Middle-Earth to realize that Erebor wasn't my home. That is why I'm going back to the Shire with Bilbo."

"I do want to congratulate the two of you with your marriage," Elrond said to them and he gestured to some of his servants who brought out more wine. "Life in the Shire will be different than what you're used to."

"I'm certain that it will be Allie's home once she's settled there," Bilbo replied hopeful, addressing Allie the warmest smile that he could muster. "I'm just thankful that she wanted to come back with me." He lay a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Elrond then started to ask Tauriel and Yldris plenty of questions about their life back at Mirkwood which they were only too happy to answer. Both Yldris and Tauriel hadn't expected that they would be welcomed in Rivendell that easily.

After dinner they were guided to a private room which was much to big for the two of them since it was built for the elves. Still Allie didn't complain for one second because that meant that the bath was basically a pool for them which was a huge plus for both of them.

"You've finally made it back to Rivendell," Allie said when they had undressed and made it into the warm water. Allie wrapped her arms around Bilbo's neck while she play with his wet curls. "I know that when we left here you said that you wished you could've stayed here longer."

Bilbo hummed contently. "That is why I'm glad that I get to spend more time with you here this time," he replied as he placed a loving kiss against her throat. "I want to explore everything that Rivendell has to offer with you."

"I like the sound of that, husband of mine," Allie said with a wide grin. "We've got plenty of time to stay here in Rivendell for a while longer before we start the final phase of our journey homewards."

"How wonderful, Allie Baggins." With that he leaned closer to kiss her welcoming lips.


	3. The last stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 3: The last stages**

Allie and Bilbo had taken all the time to explore all the beauty that Rivendell had together. They had asked Arwen about her favorite places inside the valley so that they could visit them. That was how they had ended up high on top of a waterfall late one afternoon as the sun shone down at them. From where they were seated they could see the whole valley outstretched in front of them and it was a sight that took Allie's breath away.

"It's beautiful," Allie gasped in amazement.

Bilbo's mouth was close to her ear. "Not as beautiful as you."

At that Allie laughed freely. "For Aule's sake. You surely are a terrible flirt, Bilbo."

For the first time since they had left Erebor they were finally able to spent some real quality time alone away from everyone else. They were eager to make up for all the time that they had lost because of that which was why they were so desperate to visit everything together.

They had stayed at Rivendell for a little more than two weeks. Staying at this place had given them the perfect opportunity to get enough rest after all the traveling they had done. For Allie it had also been nice to spent more time with Arwen, Yldris and Tauriel and they all had spent plenty of mornings talking together about ordinary things.

Eventually Gandalf announced that it was time for them to move on. It was early in the morning as Bilbo, Allie and Gandalf were preparing to set out for the last part of their journey. Allie watched with a heavy heart how Tauriel and Yldris approached them as they were holding hands. The two of them had decided to stay at Rivendell for a little bit longer which meant that they wouldn't be joining them.

"This isn't farewell, Allie," Yldris began with a reassuring smile. "There will come a day when we will visit you and Bilbo in the Shire."

"It probably will not be until we've explored a bit of Middle-Earth together first," Tauriel added.

Allie shrugged slightly. "You two had to live in the shadows for so long and you finally get to enjoy proper time together. I hope with all my heart that this adventure of yours will bring you even closer together. You've got all the time in the world after all."

Then she was being hugged by both of them at the same time and Allie wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this. She had grown incredibly close with Yldris and Tauriel and she had gotten to know them pretty well. She enjoyed their presence and it would take her some time to get used to not having them around anymore.

Allie's goodbye with Arwen pained her because she didn't know whether or not she would ever make it back to Rivendell again. Surely the Shire wasn't that far away from Rivendell and Allie had every hope that one day she would be able to make that journey.

"Don't fret too much,  _perian_ ," Arwen said when she noticed that heavy frown on Allie's forehead. "I'll make sure that I'll occasionally write you a letter to keep you informed."

"And you shall get one back," Allie assured her. Sadly enough that was the best that they could do in these circumstances.

"Should you ever feel like it you're more than welcome to visit us," Bilbo suddenly suggested which brought out a smile on Arwen's face. "I take it you've never been to the Shire before?"

"No, I never had any business there," Arwen enlightened him. "Still, I have to take up on your offer. I would like to see with my own eyes why Halflings are so fond of their homes and refuse to leave their homeland."

Shortly after that they set out and Allie had mixed feelings about it because she was going to miss the presence of her friends. But she was also excited to finally return to the Shire after all that time. Cúthalion just seemed eager to be riding again even if she was going to an unfamiliar place.

Gandalf was riding at the front because he was most familiar with these lands. He knew which routes were the safest for them to take and where they could rest. Still it awfully quiet on the road and they hadn't encountered anything bad since they had left Erebor.

After they had traveled a little more than a day they had made it in an area that Allie recognized as the Trollshaws. Gandalf leaded them deeper between the trees until they came to a halt in front of a large clearing.

"It's the trolls," Bilbo gasped when he realized where they were.

It was the encampment where the trolls had captured the company. There statues of the trolls where still there and had been adorned with some ivy and dirt since the last time they had seen them. Allie could only smile at the memory at how Bilbo had succeeded into tricking the trolls.

"And the cave should be nearby," Gandalf told them. "I do believe that the treasure that the dwarves have buried there should still be there."

Surprisingly enough Gandalf knew in which direction the cave was located and he successfully guided them towards it. As Allie as stepped inside the cave she was welcomed by the foul stench or rotting flesh which caused her stomach to do flips. Apparently the stench hadn't lessened since the last time they had been here. Still it felt odd to be in a place where she had last been with her kin.

They didn't have to dig long until they were able to find the buried chest. It wasn't locked and nothing had been taken from it. It was filled with plenty of golden coins that the dwarves had moved from the cave into the chest. There was enough money in there to provide them a life of wealth and luxury.

"You should take it," Gandalf insisted as they carried the chest outside.

Bilbo frowned. "Are you sure? Don't you need it?"

Gandalf smiled. "Trust me when I say that wizards have no use for chest of gold. I'm convinced you two could put it to much better use."

Bilbo and Allie didn't dare to argue further with the wizard on the matter. Instead they put the the chest into the saddlebag of Bilbo's horse so that they didn't have to carry it.

That was when they set out again for the final stage of their quest. They were getting surprisingly close to their destination and Allie was beginning to feel somewhat nervous. She had no idea how these Halflings were going to react when they saw her together with Bilbo. They would probably shun them for it because Allie wasn't a full-bread hobbit after all.

It was only a couple of days later that the scenery around them began to change. There was green hills wherever Allie looked and the flowers were all blossoming nicely. There even hung a lovely scent of different flowers in the air.

"The borders of the Shire," Gandalf said as he removed his hat. They had all dismounted their horses and were holding them by the reigns. "This is as far as I'm going. I'm sure that you two can find the rest of the way home."

"It's going to be quite sad to not have a wizard around anymore," Bilbo replied with a somber sigh. When he had first started this adventure he had never thought that he would grow this close with him, and he knew that he was going to miss the wizard's company and their conversations. "So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their ending!"

"Where are you going next?" Allie asked him.

Gandalf looked around for a second. "I'm not quite sure yet. I was thinking about visiting Isengard to get some research done. I guess I'll see where the road will take me," he answered.

"Are you sure you don't want to come further?" Bilbo suggested.

Gandalf let out a deep laugh. "I don't think you two want a wizard around when you're that handsy with each other. You deserve some peace and quiet and I would be in the way which of that I totally understand. Still that doesn't mean that I will not be visiting you in the near future."

Allie chuckled. "Fair point." Still she putt down her bag so that she could throw her arms around the wizard's neck. "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to miss you, Gandalf. You've always been someone I've relied on and you're precious to me. You must know that."

"Of course, I'm aware of that," he reassured her. "You don't need that much guidance anymore, Allie. You're in good hands here and Bilbo is more than eager to show you the ropes. Go and enjoy your life as Mrs. Baggins."

"I will." Slowly, she let go of him and her lips brushed his cheek.

Bilbo then took the opportunity to pull Gandalf in for an embrace. "I cannot thank you enough for everything that you've done for me," Bilbo said from the bottom his heart. "It was as if I was liven a different life entirely until you brought those dwarves to my door. I owe you."

Gandalf placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and flashed him a generous smile. "You don't owe me anything, Bilbo Baggins," he told him. "I just awoke that hidden part inside of you which you needed to go on this adventure. Focus on the future now because the future is bright. Do understand that you're only two small creatures in a wide world after all."

With that the wizard turned around and pulled his horse along with him. Both Allie and Bilbo watched him until he disappeared in the distance.

Bilbo grabbed hold of Allie's hand and kissed the back of it. "Are you finally taking me home?" Allie asked him with a certain glint in her icy blue eyes.

"Oh, yes," he exclaimed merrily. "Home is waiting for us and we're almost there."


	4. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 4: Welcome home**

Almost as soon as they had ventured across a hill and Hobbiton lay stretched out in front of them Allie was almost not able to contain her excitement. They had been traveling for months that it felt almost unreal to be here again after a year. From the looks of it it seemed as it nothing had changed here since then.

"Allie, are you alright?" Bilbo asked slightly concerned when she came to a halt.

"I just can't believe we're finally here!" she exclaimed happily. "We had been talking about this for ages and then were on the road for months and seeing the Shire again after all this time just feels like stepping into a dream."

"A good kind of dream I presume?"

"The best kind of dream, Bilbo." She chuckled as she grabbed hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. "And being here as your wife makes it even better."

Bilbo addressed her a warm smile. "I was already hoping you would say that, dove. I know that the last time you were here you didn't really have the time to explore Hobbiton, but I'll show all of it to you."

Allie let out an exciting squeal. "I can't wait!"

A part of Bilbo had truly believed that he would never make it home safely and seeing his beloved Bag End in the distance was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Bilbo wanted to show her every corner of Hobbiton when they had rested. There was so much for Allie to see and he knew that she would love it here. First he was just going to take her to Bag End so that she could accustom to living there.

With eager feet he leaded her down the slope as Allie pulled their horses along with them. Allie was taking in the scenery around them as they took several different paths. As they were walking Bilbo provided her with some information about everything that they crossed of which Allie was most grateful.

"Bilbo, why are there so many hobbits on the road towards Bag End?" Allie asked uncertain as she took a closer look at the road ahead of them.

Bilbo saw what she was referring to and his breathing halted for a moment. It seemed that half of the residence of Hobbiton had gathered around Bag End. Some of them were walking away from the hobbit-hole, carrying several items of furniture with them. There were even a few who had entire wheelbarrows filled with table wear and small furniture.

"That's my furniture!" Bilbo cried out in disbelieve when he recognized his mother's dollies.

Bilbo quickened his pace and Allie had to do her best to keep up with them because she was also pulling the horses along with them. The chest that Bilbo was carrying didn't even seem to hinder him. He was simply determined to get there as quick as he could.

As they got closer they saw that a large notice hung on the gate of Bag End. " _On June the Twenty-second Messrs Grubb, and Bun-owes would sell by auction the effects of the late Bilbo Baggins Esquire, of Bag End, Underhill, Hobbiton. Sale to commence at ten o'clock sharp._ _"_

"Oh no," Allie muttered in disbelieve. "It's noon already."

Bilbo pushed his way closer through the crowd of hobbits that stood gathered in front of his house. "This action has to stop right now!" Bilbo called out which earned everyone attention. "You are selling all of my belongings."

"There is no way that we can stop this auction," the auctioneer said as he eyed them from underneath the brim of his hat.

"That is ridiculous," Allie said with a frown. "This is Bilbo Baggins and this is his house."

"And who is she?" a female hobbit asked. There was a look of disapproval on her face as she saw that Bilbo's fingers were intertwined with Allie's.

"You know perfectly well who  _I_  am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," Bilbo told her. "You've stolen plenty of spoons from me in the past. This here is  _my_ wife Allie Fairchild."

At that there was some unclear murmuring being heard among the crowd. Obviously no one had expected that this woman who clearly wasn't a full-bread Halfling had married to one of the wealthiest hobbit's in the Shire.

Allie had heard tales about Lobelia because Bilbo had told her about her in great detail and his description of the woman was rather spot on. He hadn't exaggerated when he had said that Lobelia was rather self-centered and was someone who had her eyes set on getting Bag End. She had dark hair and an unfriendly face.

"Your wife?" Lobelia repeated with disbelief. "You're married?" Among the Shire Bilbo had mostly been known as a wealthy bachelor, someone who had never committed to someone else. He had disappeared from Hobbiton for a little over a year without telling anyone where he had gone of to. And yet after all this time he returns with a half-blood who he claims is his wife.

"Yes, we got married about six months ago in Erebor actually," Allie told her with a smug smile. She could tell that her words had effect on Lobelia because it caused her scowl to go even deeper.

"Can you proof that you're really Bilbo Baggins?" the auctioneer asked. "I cannot cancel this auction if you give me some solid proof."

Bilbo exchanged a doubtful look with Allie as he thought about what he could possible show to proof his identity. He rummaged through his bag until he found a folded piece of parchment. He could hear some of the hobbit's gasp as he handed it to the auctioneer. It was the contract that he and Allie had both signed before their adventure had even begun.

"I've personally signed it," Bilbo said. "My name is right at the bottom."

The man took his time to inspect the contract so see that it wasn't forged. "Who is this Thorin Oakenshield?" he wondered.

Allie bit her lip. "He was my father."

"And my friend," Bilbo quickly added.

The auctioneer hummed. "This contract looks fine and it seems that you truly are Mr. Baggins," he deduced. "That means that I have no other choice than to cancel this auction even though most of the items have already been sold. That is why I'm ordering Lobelia to return most of the items that have been sold."

"What?" Lobelia cried out. "It would be impossible to retrieve all those items."

"Then I suggest that you start right away. This whole auction was your idea after all so you better fix your mistake. That's the just thing to do. Auction dismissed."

And with that the road began to empty as everyone returned to their hobbit-holes or the Green Dragon Inn in Bywater. It wasn't long until everyone had left and only some equipment had been left behind in a rush. Clearly that would be cleaned another time.

For now they had tied the horses to a nearby fence. They would find a suitable field for them soon where they would be able to roam free. At this moment they were still able to eat some of the flowers from the garden.

With a heavy heart Allie followed Bilbo as he went up the stone steps and gently pushed open the green door of his beloved Bag End. She could hear him let out an expressed breath as he took in the state of what had once been his house.

The hobbits that had been in charge of the auction had really done a great job in stripping Bag End of almost every bit of furniture that could be sold. There was pretty much nothing left and the walls had been left bare. On the floor there was shattered glass that lay scattered almost everywhere.

"I can't believe they have done this," Bilbo muttered in denial. "Everything is gone."

There was a frame on the ground that had gotten somewhat damaged during the ransacking. Inside it there were paintings of Bilbo's parents Belladonna and Bungo and Allie recognized them. She saw how Bilbo hung the frame back on the wall and made sure that it was hanging straight.

"I had promised you that Bag End would be your home," he went on, kind of heartbroken.

Lyanna placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know that it's empty now, Bilbo, but it will not stay like this. We can give this place a good cleaning and your furniture will be returned to you and then we can finally start to rebuild everything. No matter what this is still your home."

"No, my  _dorzada_. It's  _our_ home," he corrected as he kissed her cheek affectionately.

"We'll make it work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary: 
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	5. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 5: Adjustment**

**Hobbiton, July TA 2942**

It was just after elevensies when Allie sat down on the bench in the garden. Earlier she had been able to find a sewing kit that she could put to good use. The clothes that she had brought with her from Erebor were showing severe signs of being worn too much. With all the hectic that had been going on Allie hadn't been able to find something new to wear which was why she decided to sow her clothes one final time so that she at least had something to wear at all.

Against everyone's amazement Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had been successful in retrieving almost all of the sold furniture and had to return everyone their money. The furniture that had gotten lost or damaged during the ransacking had to be replaced. Bilbo had taken Allie with him to visit the nearby market to try and get the furniture that they needed. Not everything they required was being sold which was why they had to get some of it custom made by local cabinet-makers.

Because Bag End had gotten rather damaged during the process and because it had been abandoned for a year they had decided to freshly paint the whole place so that they could start with a clean slate. Together they had chosen a soft creme color that honestly screamed home. They didn't want a color that would draw too much attention. It just needed to be cozy.

Of course during the painting process Allie and Bilbo had gotten into a friendly fight in which they had both ended up completely drenched in the paint. Allie had been laughing so hard when she had ran outside of Bag End while Bilbo was chasing her with a paintbrush. Only this had been witnessed by nearby neighbors who had gasped at the unusual sight, but they had said nothing about it.

There was also a lot of cleaning that needed to be done which Allie didn't mind doing. She took her time to properly clean all the furniture that they had been able to retrieve before that she and Bilbo gave them a suitable space somewhere inside the hobbit-hole. By the time that the kitchen had been fully dressed and stocked with supplies and food Bag End started to actually feel more like an actual house where people were living in.

"Allie?" Bilbo gently called which earned her attention. She turned her head to see him emerge from Bag End. When he saw her sitting there a frown appeared on his forehead. "What are you doing?" Since they had arrived here Bilbo had started wearing his usual and fancy clothes again and he looked like a completely different hobbit. Allie had to admit that she didn't protest that he was dressing that way again.

She smiled slightly. "I'm mending my clothes," she told him and showed him the breeches that she had been working on. "See, this hole has almost disappeared."

"These clothes are  _too_ damaged to fix, Allie," Bilbo said, exasperated.

"No, that's not entirely true, Bilbo," she disagreed. "I can get it done."

"Even if you did it would only be a matter of a day until they're ripped again. It's pretty much a lost cause. Wouldn't it be wiser to get new clothes instead?"

Allie pressed her lips together. "I'm sure that we have more important things to focus on instead of finding some clothes for me. For example we still need to paint that dresser," she reminded him.

"And we will, all in good time," Bilbo assured as he approached her. "Still I cannot let you wander through Hobbiton in clothes that could come undone every second now. I will not have it. You're my wife and you deserve to wear some sturdy clothes."

"Really?" Allie asked unsure.

Bilbo took the damaged breeches from her hands and placed them on the grass. "Really, Allie. I think it's time that I take you shopping," he insisted as he pulled her onto her feet and laced their fingers together. "I have to let you know that I'm not exactly an expert on women clothing, but I'm more than glad to give you my opinion should you need it."

And this was one of the reasons that Allie loved this endearing man with her whole heart. He was doing whatever was in his powers to help her adjust here and she beyond thankful for it.

He leaded her away from Bag End and down the dirt road and she more than eager to follow him. Even though she hadn't been living in Hobbiton that long she was starting to recognize more places every time that Bilbo took her somewhere. Occasionally he would tell her a story about his childhood which had occurred at these locations and Allie was more than happy to listen to them.

"And how life at Hobbiton treating you so far?" Bilbo asked her with interest as they walked past the local bakery.

"I'm starting to enjoy it more here every day, Bilbo," Allie assured him with a gleeful smile. "Sure it's still taking some time to get accustomed to everything here, but slowly I'm starting to understand why you never wanted to leave the Shire. I'm just glad that I'm able to be here with you as your wife."

Bilbo eagerly returned the smile. "I was already hoping you would say that. I'm certain that once you've got some new clothes and we've finished restoring Bag End that you'll truly be able to call it your home. And what are you thinking about all the other Halflings here?"

"I think it's still too early to say anything about them. I haven't had a chance to talk with any of them yet," Allie replied with a slight shrug. "The only person other than you that I've talked to was Lobelia and I don't think she likes me very much."

Bilbo let out a bark of a laughter. "That's because you're standing between her and Bag End. She sees you as a potential threat. Now that you're here as my wife her chances of inheriting Bag End are almost non existent."

"So you're not upset that I'm not really talking to other Halflings yet?"

"Ghastly no. As you may well know I'm not someone who converses a lot with other hobbits either," Bilbo explained. "They usually keep their distance from me because I always was the wealthy bachelor. Now I think they'll like me even less because I left the Shire for a year to go on an adventure and I returned with a wife who is not a pure-bread hobbit in their eyes. It doesn't really bother me."

They had made it to a local seamstress who was resided inside a small shop just near the market place. Bilbo leaded her inside as he began to tell the seamstress that they requested while Allie took a long around at the different clothes that were being exhibited there on several tables.

"Welcome to my shop Mr. and Mrs Baggins. My name is Myrtle. I take it these clothes are meant for you?" the woman asked as she studied Allie's posture for a few moments. She was of middle age with a mop of blonde curls and a very friendly face. "What exactly is it that you're looking for?"

"Just something that a person would normally wear so that I don't have to walk around in my skin," Allie pointed out.

Myrtle hummed as she looked around her. "Yes, I think I have something in the back that might interest you. Come with me, Mrs. Baggins." She suddenly grabbed Allie by her wrist and pulled her along with her.

At the back there were several different outfits that were on display. Mostly were a variation of colorful dresses that any ordinary hobbit lass would wear. Allie would surely blend in if she would wear something like that.

"Mrs. Baggins, why don't you try some of these on?" Myrtle handed her a couple of dresses and gestured Allie towards a nearby chamber-fold so that she could change. Allie had assumed that as soon as she stepped behind the chamber-fold that she would be alone, but Myrtle was there right behind her.

Myrtle was able to help Allie out of her worn out clothes until she was left in nothing but her skin. There wasn't any time for Allie to be embarrassed about it because Myrtle was already pulling one of the dresses over Allie's head. Apparently it didn't really bother the woman that Allie's body was slightly different than her own.

Allie let out a yelp when Myrtle pulled the dress over her shoulders and down her chest. She had heard something ripping and saw that there gotten a hole underneath her arm pits. The dress was a lot tighter than she had anticipated and it felt as if her chest was being squeezed into pieces.

"Allie, my  _dorzada_ ," Bilbo called out. "Are you alright?"

Myrtle continued to pull the skirt of the dress down as far as she could and it only just stopped above her knees. Instead of giving Allie some time to realize what was happening Myrtle was already pushing Allie away from the chamber fold who wobbled away in a damaged dress. She saw how Bilbo's lips parted as he took in what she was wearing.

"You look incredibly uncomfortable," Bilbo stated with an arched brow.

"I can't breathe in this thing," Allie said as she tugged on the sleeve. "I hate how this feels. All I want to do is to burn this dress."

"It was to be expected. I do like how your bare feet are looking underneath that dress," Bilbo pointed out in a teasing way which caused Allie to make a face at him. He then turned his head to Myrtle. "Do you have any other dresses that would actually fit her?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anything, Mr. Baggins This is the largest dress that I sell in this store," Myrtle answered truthfully. "All these dresses here are made to fit a hobbit lass. Your wife's shoulders are just too broad to fit into these dresses."

Bilbo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Isn't there something else that she can possibly wear instead? All the clothes that she currently owns are coming undone as we speak."

Myrtle shook her head. "I would have to disappoint you, Mr. Baggins."

An idea came to Allie's mind. "Is it possible to buy fabric from you, Myrtle?" she asked instead.

Clearly that wasn't a request that Myrtle had heard before and she nodded hesitantly. "Uhm. Y-Yes, Mrs. Baggins. I think I have some rolls of fabric left."

"Excellent," Allie said in relief. "Just give me whatever fabric you don't need. That way I can sew my own clothes to fit."

While Myrtle went to fetch some roles of fabric Allie changed back to her damaged clothing just so that she had at least something to wear for now. She thanked Myrtle for her kind effort as she followed Bilbo outside the shop.

"Well that didn't go exactly to plan," Bilbo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I still managed to get what I needed. Even though I have to sew these clothes myself. This way I can customize them whatever way I like," Allie replied cheerfully. "I still want to thank you for what you've tried to do for me, Bilbo. It means the world to me."

She wanted to show him her gratitude and boldly kissed him on the lips and Bilbo was more than glad to lean into her. He didn't care for one moment that everyone else saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	6. Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 6: Inspection**

During her younger life Allie had never been skillful with a needle and a thread. Whenever her clothes had been damaged during training s she usually had other people would would do the mending for her. Especially her aunt Dís was incredibly fond of patching all of Allie's clothing. The dwarven woman did take the time to teach Allie everything that she knew so that she at least knew how to properly do it. Still that didn't mean that Allie was particularly good at it.

Bilbo had provided Allie with a table made of chestnut wood that he had placed next to the window in a small study room. He had made even made sure that Allie had all the supplies and equipment that she needed so that she could properly sew her clothes without being disturbed. This way it would be easier for Allie to keep everything inside this room.

At first her skill with a needle was failing and she had accidentally sewn a skirt close so that there would be no way for her legs to go through. She had tried to restitch everything, but she had entirely ruined the fabric with her tactless sewing.

Still the more that Allie practiced the better she got at it. It wasn't that she had found a hidden talent of hers or something, but she knew enough to properly make her own clothes. She had spend over five hours with sewing a purple skirt and had even stabbed herself repeatedly with a needle in the process. That was why she had been over the moon when she hadn't ruined the dress.

As she tried to put it on she saw that it was long enough and that it covered her bare feet. She also put on a white shirt with puffy short sleeves and was actually surprised when the shirt didn't squeeze her lungs. Instead she was able to breathe with ease and could move around in it without any problems.

Amazed with her own success Allie ran out of the study and through the tunnels of Bag End until she found Bilbo seated in his armchair in the parlor reading a book. He looked up when he heard her come in and had to take a double take when he saw the clothes that she had been wearing. It was a nice surprise compared to all the damaged clothes that she had been wearing for more than a month.

"Allie, you," he began, not sure what to say exactly. "You sure look very lovely in these clothes, my Queen. Aren't they giving you difficulty with breathing?"

Allie sat down in Bilbo's lap and ran her fingers through his auburn curls. "I had to redo them so many times because I kept ruining them, but I'm happy to say that I can properly breathe in this. It feels rather wonderful."

Bilbo pulled her closer so that he could take in the scent of her hair. "You're a true miracle. No one would know how long you've spent making this outfit because it looks completely professional. Still I have to say I had almost forgotten what you looked like without those damaged clothes of yours."

Allie smirked. "Wouldn't you like to properly inspect what I look like underneath this then?" she suggested with a low voice as she nibbled on his earlobe. She could hear Bilbo gulp as she cleverly removed her shirt and her bare breast were exposed in front of him.

"You sure are full of clever ideas, Allie Baggins. I do believe a proper inspection is required and I happen to be qualified enough to perform it." He let out a dry chuckle as he took one of her breast into his mouth and he felt her nipple hardening against his tongue. Allie let out a whimper as he squeezed her other breast. Bilbo felt himself stirring, hardening, when she had successfully removed his clothes and their flesh touched.

Allie surged up to kiss him and her tongues searched entrance almost immediately. It was passionate and rough as Allie tried to pull Bilbo as close against her as possible because she needed to feel his whole body against hers.

He pushed up her skirt and his hand trail her bare tight and they found wetness at her core. Bilbo gently rubbed her clit and heard Allie's raged breaths increasing when he quickened his pace.

"You're so good with those fingers of yours, my  _zinlaz_ ," Allie whimpered emphatically.

Bilbo hissed when she grabbed his erection by the base and brushed along the length of his throbbing head. Fluid leaked from the top which Allie spread with her thumb as she rubbed circles across the glans.

"A-Allie," he gasped, not being able to say the words. Only there was no need for him to say anything because Allie perfectly understood what he meant.

Allie complied to his wishes as she took his erection and held it at her entrance. Their gazes locked as the head of his cock breached her folds and she slid down onto him. Bilbo let out a soft curse when her wet heat enfolded him. This was something that Bilbo could never get used to, no matter how many times they had done it.

"Bilbo, you do need to move," she breathed.

Bilbo listened and placed his hand on her hip to show her the way as he trusted up as he lowers hers. He started slowly, but he quickly was trusting into her more rapidly as he did it over and over again. Sweet and soft moans emerged from Allie's parted lips every time he touched that deep bundle of nerves inside of her.

She threw her head back and Bilbo saw her exposed neck as an open invitation. As their pleasure built their coupling became more frantic. Their breaths mingled in open mouthed kisses. Her body started to shake as her release claimed her. She clenched her inner wall to pull Bilbo along with her who came with a deep groan in her neck.

His fingers racked the back of her sweaty back as Allie pushed back an auburn curl that had gotten stuck on his forehead. Bilbo pulled out and took in her vanilla scent and in that moment he knew that this was home and he never wanted to miss this anymore.

"Did I pass your inspection?" Allie asked with a happy grin on her face as she cupped his cheeks.

Bilbo gently touched her lower arms. "Well, I haven't been able to have a close look at  _all_ of you properly. So I suggest that you allow me to get more familiar with every inch of your body really soon."

Allie hummed thoughtfully as her breast grazed his chest. "Hmm. I wouldn't know." Bilbo grabbed her hand and brought her finger to his mouth so that he could suck onto it while his gaze remained intensely locked with Allie's. "What else could you possibly inspect?"

"All of you," he made clear with a low voice and blown pupils.

"And what exactly is that you want to proof with this inspection of yours?"

"That you truly are as beautiful in person as you are inside my mind."

Allie smiled brazingly. "You've had plenty of time for such inspections before."

"But those were too long ago. That is why I have to do a new one to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything and so that it's fresh in my memory again," Bilbo enlightened her seductively.

"You make it sound as if you want to show of your discoveries to the world."

Bilbo huffed. "Far from it actually. Whatever I discover is between my beautiful wife and myself and that's exactly how I prefer it."

"Well. Then I guess you should better get started."

Bilbo laughed as he sucked a light bruise in her neck. "You sure are fond of sex."

"No, I am fond of sex with  _you_ ," Allie corrected him as she arched her brow.

"Please tell me that you didn't actually marry me just for the sex."

Allie threw back her head and chuckled. "My lips are sealed, husband of mine."

"I knew it," Bilbo deadpanned which only made Allie laugh louder.

"You know I can feel that you're just as much into the sex as I am." Her clever hand grabbed hold of the base of his cock which hardened in her hand and Bilbo could only let out a deep groan at that. " _See_. I'm not imagining things."

"I think it's time that I start this inspection of mine then," Bilbo replied softly as he pulled her closer to kiss her soft and sweetly.

Even though they had only just satisfied their lust they were still hungry for more. There was something that constantly drew them too each other like an invisible force or fate.

They were all alone without anyone interrupting them and they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	7. Relatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 7: Relatives**

**September** **TA 2943**

Occasionally during the evening when Bilbo was reading a book in his armchair Allie would be seated beside him while she was working on making some more clothes for herself. As the months passed she had made about five different shirts, bodices and skirts so that she had a wide variety. Her clothes had been inspired on the clothes that all the hobbit lasses were wearing so that they wouldn't stand out too much.

"Why aren't you making clothes for yourself that a dwarf would wear?" Bilbo asked curiously as they were seated at the table in the kitchen late on morning. The scent of freshly baked seedcake hung in the air. They had just finished their elevensies together.

Allie wetted her lips. "Why should I? I hardly ever wore clothes that were meant for dwarves. Even back at Ered Luin I was constantly wearing breeches."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes slightly. "So why aren't you wearing breeches now?"

"Because I'm not at Ered Luin -"

"I know that. It's because the women here in the Shire don't wear breeches."

Allie plucked her nails. "Yes," she replied doubtfully. "Is it weird that I'm wearing something else now that I'm here?"

"No, not at all," Bilbo assured as he grabbed her hands and held them. "I just don't want you to feel pressured into wearing things just because you think it's common here and expected of you. You don't have to pretend that you're anything else. You're still you, Allie."

Allie smiled up at him as she gazed deeply into his blue eyes. "The person that I am doesn't change by the clothes that I wear," she pointed out. "I just don't want to draw too much attention to myself. I can already feel that they're staring at me whenever they think I'm not looking. They're trying to be subtle about it, but they're clearly not."

"That's because they're still not used to seeing someone who looks slightly different that what they're used to. I am convinced that in time that will pass. Perhaps even with time some will find the courage to have a simple conversation with you."

"I would like that. It feels like I'm scaring them away."

Bilbo shook his head. "No person in their right mind would run away from you. They're just scared of what other respectable hobbits would say of that should they talk to you. Don't worry about it too much, Allie. You haven't been in the Shire that long."

"I had no idea that hobbits were so picky about who they would have a simple conversation with. I know for sure that Lobelia is behind most of them avoiding me."

"I wouldn't be surprised about that either. Still Lobelia isn't exactly a sane person. Just give it time, Allie. Right now I could really use a smoke. If only I knew where where my pipe was and -"

"I'll get it," Allie insisted and she got to her feet. The skirt that she was wearing twirled around with her because it had made from rather light fabric. Allie had spent an awful lot of time studying the dresses that Halfling women were wearing and had let those inspire her. That was how she had been able to create bodices and had sewed the prints from unused aprons onto them so that they would be more colorful.

Because of her body type it had provided her some difficulty to adjust everything right so that it would fit her properly. After she had made about three dresses she had figured out the technique and she was being able to make them fit for her body type without any hassle. Wearing these clothes also needed some time to get used to since a bodice wasn't exactly what Allie prefered to wear the whole day. She was used to being able to move around in more comfortable clothes and these were slowing her down.

The only downside of these outfits was that Allie had to wear boots because she didn't have hobbit feet. Any ordinary dress would stop just below the knees and Allie had made her skirt reach her ankles at least. It wasn't because she was a prude or something, but mostly because she had to wear shoes. And the only shoes that she still owned were completely worn down. And that was why Allie had encountered a new dilemma because it would be almost impossible to find any sort of shoes in a place like the Shire since no hobbit had any need for them.

Allie picked up Bilbo's pipe in the hallway and then stepped outside of Bag End because she had seen that a mailman had just put something in their mailbox. As she opened it she found at least seven letters that were all addressed to Bilbo and only one was for  _Mrs. Allie Baggins._

She went back inside and headed down the tunnels until she reached the kitchen where Bilbo was still seated at the table. Allie handed him his letters and his pipe as he thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. She she sat down opposite from him so that she could read this letter that had been addressed for her.

_To my dearest Allie,_

_I know I never made any promise that I would actually write to you because Yldris and I were meant to travel Middle-Earth together. Still I wanted you to be a part of that as well, which was why I decided to write you as soon as we would encounter some localization._

_We had left Rivendell about a week after your departure and we started to travel south. Eventually we ended up in Dunland. We are currently residing in Galtrev and I have to say that everything there is so different that what I'm used to. Also did you know that Stoor hobbits have been living not far from here for centuries? I'll let you know if we ever encounter some._

_I hope life in the Shire is prosperous and that you've really found joy there. Give Bilbo my regard._

_Tauriel_

"Did you know that there are Stoors hobbits living in Dunland?" Allie asked as she put the letter down.

"Well, it's common knowledge here in the Shire that centuries ago some hobbits did decide to settle down in Dunland while others ventured further until they eventually settled down in the Shire. Did Tauriel tell you this?"

Allie smiled. "Yes, she's actually staying in Galtrev." She watched how Bilbo pulled up the suspenders that he was wearing because they kept sliding down his shoulder. "Who are all these people that are sending you these letters then?"

"They're all distant relatives I'm afraid. They mostly live in Buckland across the river," Bilbo answered with a shrug. "It's going to take some time to write back to all of them."

"Are they aware that you're married?"

Bilbo licked his lips as he studied her for a moment. She looked so uncertain as she tugged on her necklace. Allie had gone through such length to dress properly and to try and fit into a place which was still unfamiliar to her. She had left everything that she knew behind for a chance to spent the rest of her life with Bilbo. Her courage shined through everything that she did and here she was doubting that she was worthy.

Her usually fiery red hair almost seemed copper in this morning light. The clothes that she was wearing made her look somewhat younger and more energetic. Bilbo still blushed every time she showed him another one of her dresses because she looked beautiful and elegant no matter what she was wearing. But seeing her in something what was common for hobbit lasses secretly stirred something inside of him.

"Are you under the assumption that I would hide our marriage from my family, my  _dorzada_?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Allie exhaled slowly. "I wouldn't know. They might disapprove of our marriage and I would totally understand it if you wouldn't tell them about me at all."

"Allie. I would never hide you from anyone," he promised as he once again grabbed her hands and somehow pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around her while his other hand gently went through her copper hair. "I had already informed these distant relatives of mine about our marriage a few weeks ago. In fact they had all replied about that to offer their congratulations and their best wishes. I am well aware that not all of them do approve of our marriage, but I do not care about that. I didn't marry with the intention to please them. I married you because you're my One and I love you more than anything in this world. I even -"

He was silenced by Allie who boldly pressed her lips against his. She hadn't thought that Bilbo loved her this much that he was willing to risk potential feuds with his kin for her.

"Allie, I was planning to take you with me to the next family gathering in Buckland so that I can properly show you off as my beautiful wife. I'm certain that they cannot keep their eyes from you then," he made sure when he slightly pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel her warm breath ghosting against his lips.

"Bilbo, I don't want to say. I'm sorry if I jumped to any fast conclusions," she quietly replied. "How many relatives do you have exactly?"

He laughed cheerfully. "A lot. You have to keep in mind that my grandfather Old Took already had twelve children. Most of those children had families of their own. And that's only on my mother's side of the family."

Allie's jaw slightly fell at that which made Bilbo laugh even louder. "I wouldn't even know what to do with that many relatives. I would probably get all of their names wrong all the time. Hobbit families are humongous compared to dwarven families because there aren't that many dwarrowdams. It rarely happens that dwarves have more than two children."

"To tell you the truth I can hardly remember all of their names either. Especially now that they're all starting to have more children every year. It's very difficult to keep up with all of them."

"I can imagine. Oh, I wanted to let you know that I'm desperately searching for some new shoes that I can wear. I am well aware that shoes aren't being made anywhere in the Shire and -"

"I might be able to pull some strings on that," he gently cut her off. "It might take some time to get it done, but I can do this so you don't have to worry about that. In the meantime I'm really going to get the smoke I've been craving all morning. You coming, my Queen?"

Since they had made it back to the Shire Bilbo had sort of picked up his habit of smoking pipeweed, but he wasn't smoking that much. Maybe only two a day whenever he felt like it. And Allie would often follow him when he would sit outside in the garden.

"I'm right behind you, husband of mine," she assured as she took her time to lightly kiss him again. She leaped onto her feet as she followed him outside of their hobbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	8. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 8: Picnic**

**October**

**Bilbo P.O.V.**

Bilbo woke up to the feeling of something tickling his chin. His eyes fluttered open only to see that Allie had her head buried in his side and that her copper curls had gotten into his neck. Allie was still fast asleep as he felt her warm breath brushing against his skin.

Yesterday they had spent most of the day working in the garden to plant some of the crops and flowers that wouldn't perish during the oncoming winter. By the time that they had finished they had been exhausted and they had gathered the whole evening next the hearth inside the living room. When they had made it to the bedroom they had been intimate two times before they had finally fallen asleep deep into the night.

There was only a small amount of light that shone inside the bedroom which told him that it was only just after dawn. Bilbo felt a stroke of luck that he had woken up because there was something urgent that he needed to do. He was aware that today was Allie's anniversary and he wanted to celebrate that with her.

He carefully tried to extract himself from Allie's tight grip around his middle so that he wouldn't wake her. Only Allie is anything but a heavy sleeper and she murmured almost immediately at his movement.

" _Zinlaz_ , don't leave," she pleaded with a quiet voice.

Bilbo turned his head to see Allie looking up him with sleepy blue eyes. He gently stroked her cheek. "There are some things that I need to do. You should get back to sleep. I'll be back soon, alright?" Allie didn't say anything, but nodded instead. Bilbo kissed her briefly to let her know that he meant it before he climbed out of their marital bed. He began to put on some casual clothes that he had worn the previous day.

As he made it to the front door and pulled it open he could only let out a heavy sigh when he saw that it was pouring heavily. There was no way that Bilbo could stay inside because he desperately needed to get something for Allie's anniversary. He grabbed a nearby coat from the peg and put that over his clothes as he put the hood up to shield his face.

He stepped outside and saw that there already were some puddles on the roads. Apparently it had been raining for quite some time already. Still Bilbo pushed on and quickened his pace so that he wouldn't have to spent too much time outside in this weather.

For weeks now Bilbo had been working on finding some shoes that Allie could wear. Sure it had been difficult to find something in the Shire so no shoes were being sold at all. Bilbo had used some of his connections and his wealth to have something especially made for. Only it had taken some time for them to thoroughly make them because this was their first time making shoes after all.

Because of the bad weather and because it was still early Bilbo didn't happen to see anyone as he made it down the hill. Apparently everyone was still inside their nicely warm and cozy hobbit holes and a part of Bilbo cursed himself for leaving Bag End, but he had to do it for Allie.

A couple of days ago Bilbo had retrieved the ring that he had gotten forged especially for his wife. He had found it unacceptable that Allie had gone so long without a ring. He wanted the whole world to see that she was officially his which was why was so determined to get a ring on her finger.

He had found a nice jeweler which was well-known in Hobbiton for their craftsmanship. Because money wasn't much of an issue Bilbo was willing to spent a handful of gold on this ring so that it would be something that Allie would treasure. He wanted to gift her the whole world.

When Bilbo stepped inside the shop he was surprised by the nice warmth inside. An elder hobbit in his seventies with an unruly mop of gray stood behind the counter. As he looked up to see Bilbo approach him little crinkles appeared next to his eyes as he started to smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Baggins," he greeted him in a friendly manner.

"Morning, Ted," Bilbo replied in the same fashion.

"I hadn't realized that you would be showing up this early. Still I've got your personalized order ready for you." Ted placed a wooden crate on the counter and shoved it towards Bilbo. "I do hope everything will be as you wished it to be."

Bilbo pulled off the lid and first he saw a pair of dark brown leather boots. They were pretty long and would reach around Allie's knees. Bilbo could tell that they were made from sturdy material and they would last Allie ages. He had also requested some smaller shoes to be made. There was a pair of black short boots with a short heel. There was also a more similar pair in dark green. With all these shoes Bilbo knew that Allie would at least have a choice about what she wanted to wear.

"You've outdone yourself," Bilbo said appeased. He reached out grab a coin-purse from the inside of his coat and handed Ted the money that they had agreed upon. "I know my wife will be very happy with these shoes."

Ted laughed. "Well, that's good to hear. This was the first time that I actually made shoes. Your instructions surely made it easier for me."

"No one can tell that you've never done this before, Ted. Thank you for doing this," Bilbo replied gratefully as he picked up the crate. "Have a nice day. "

"You too, Mr. Baggins!" Ted opened the door for him and Bilbo saw that it had completely stopped raining. There were still a few dark clouds in the sky, but at least it wasn't pouring anymore.

He began the walk back which went a lot faster this time, despite the fact that he was carrying a crate with him. He went up the hill and across a few paths until he reached his beloved Bag End. Bilbo was going up the stone steps in his garden as the round door swung open and Allie stood in front of him. She had already gotten dressed by putting on a soft pink dress and had tied her copper curls into a bun.

Her bright blue eyes took him and a large smile formed on her lips. "You look like a drowned rat!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into the warm hobbit-hole. She aided him with taking off his coat. "Was it really worth it to go outside in this awful weather? What if you caught another cold?"

"I don't mind, Allie," he shook it off as it wasn't much of a big deal. "Besides I wasn't gone that long. I don't that it was enough to catch a cold." He made his way down the tunnel with Allie in tow. As he caught the scent of sausages he came to a halt.

"I was actually making breakfast," Allie said as she went to turn the sausages a final time. "I even made some pancakes for you. They're nearly done. I was already hoping you would return soon."

"I had actually hoped you'd still be asleep when I returned so that  _I_ could make you breakfast in bed," Bilbo said as he placed the crate on the table. "You should have a look at what's inside."

This of course awoke Allie's curiosity and she approached with narrowed eyes. Carefully she pulled off the lid and her mouth fell open when she realized what was inside. She grabbed one pair of shorter boots to examine it for a moment. "Shoes! You got me shoes!"

There was no time for Bilbo to say anything because Allie had thrown her arms around Bilbo's neck and he could hear her laughing in his arms. "Yes, you needed shoes so I was able to get some made for you. I had to give this man some instructions about how it was done and they turned out quite nicely. I also know that it's your anniversary today which I hope to celebrate that with you later today if the weather improves. I just want to spend some proper time alone with my beautiful wife."

Allie's lips sought his. "Thank you for that, Bilbo. And I want to spend some time alone with my endearing husband."

They ate their breakfast after that. Against their amazement the weather actually did improve and the sun had come out. When it was around noon Bilbo went to get some food and and wine from his pantry while Allie tried out her new shoes.

They left Bag End shortly after that. Bilbo had laced their fingers as he leaded Allie through Hobbiton. She had no idea where Bilbo was taking her exactly but she followed him without questioning. She was too mesmerized by some of the young hobbit lasses that were running down the streets.

They walked for about half an hour until they came to a halt in the middle of a large field that was filled with tons of different flowers. Only because it was October a part of the flowers that usually grew here had already died. Still it was a beautiful sight and the scent of flowers hung in the air.

Bilbo laid down a checkered blanket where they could sit on as Allie got all the different food from the basket. Bilbo observed her as she poured them two glasses of red wine. He grabbed a small blue box from the pocket of his waistcoat and handed that to her which made raise a sceptical brow.

She opened it and gasped when she saw a gold ring inside of it. She picked it up to study it. It looked as if someone had pressed a Snowdrop against it and had made a ring out of it. The white drops were white stones and the leaves were adorned with gold. On the inside she found an inscription that read:  _I love you, my dorzada._

"Bilbo -"

"Back when I had proposed to you I had promised that I would do whatever I could to find you a ring. I started my search here in the Shire and I've visited several different jewelers to see if they were able to craft something unique that you would adore. Eventually I had to visit Frogmorton to find a ring that's typically Allie. I am well aware how unacceptable it is how long it took for me to find you a ring. I mean we've been almost married for a year! I just wanted to give you something that you would treasure."

There were tears in Allie's eyes as he gently shoved the ring on her index finger and kissed it. "It's beautiful, Bilbo," she replied gratefully. "You shouldn't have put that much effort into it though. I wouldn't have minded it for one bit if you had just found me a random ring instead. It's the thought that counts. Still I wish cherish this ring forever."

"You deserve the world, my Queen," he promised her.

And Allie just started to laugh. Not because he had told her something funny, but because she was filled with pure bliss at that exact moment. She had a husband who loved her more than anything and had gone through such length to gift her a special ring and boots to wear.

He silenced Allie by kissing the laugh out of her mouth. She complied against his lips, letting out a soft sigh as she let her tongue run across his lower lip. His clever fingers began to unlace her bodice so that her breast were exposed. Bilbo cupped them and they hardened in his hands. He licked and sucked her breasts thoroughly.

"This turned out to be quite a nice anniversary," Allie said with a giggle.

"The best one yet?" Bilbo asked as he sucked a bruise on her collarbone.

"It's definitely in the top three."

Bilbo kissed a trail down her body until he reached her navel. He pulled down her skirt so that he could reach her womanhood. As his breath ghosted over her center Allie let out a groan. She was already wet as Bilbo licked her clit.

Her hand went into his hair as she urged him closer. As Bilbo set up a steady pace with his tongue he inserted two of his fingers, causing Allie to slightly tug onto his hair. He was determined to watch her come undone from his actions and teasing. It wasn't that long until he felt Allie's body shaking against him and she found her release with a soft groan.

Bilbo gently slid into her, extracting a cry of pleasure from her mouth. He kissed her when he began to move inside of her and Allie happily sighed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their tongues entwined.

"I can never get enough of this," Bilbo panted.

Allie affectionately kissed his nose. "Well, that's good. We still have a lifetime together to spend."

He let out a fruity laugh as he quickened his pace. After a short time he felt a tingling sensation building at his spine and he spilled inside of her. Allie was eager to follow him a few moments, as he moaned into his neck. His skin felt sticky against hers from the sweat, but it didn't bother that much.

"You sure know how to celebrate someone's anniversary," she said with a lazy grin on her face as she lay down on the blanket.

Bilbo mimicked her movements and pulled her against his chest so that he could kiss her temple. "Only yours, Allie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	9. The acorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 9: The acorn**

**November TA 2942**

"Mrs. Baggins! "

Allie eagerly turned her head only to see that Bell Goodchild was approaching her. The girl was only around sixteen years old. Her parents owned a local farm just outside of town and Bell was in charge of delivering the orders to the costumers.

Bell was a true beauty with a round face, a golden skin and head filled with a voluminous mass of golden curls. She carried a basket filled with various vegetables with her which she needed for her deliveries.

"I was actually on my way to deliver this to you at Bag End, but now that I see you here that saves me from having to walk up the hill," Bell rambled on with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, how fortunate that I had to do groceries then." Allie eagerly returned the smile as Bell handed her her order. "Thank you for the effort that you always put into your deliveries. It's much appreciated."

"It's no bother," Bell assured, chuckling lightly. "I was supposed to deliver this an hour ago, but I got sidetracked."

Allie laughed as she put her order into the basket that she was carrying her. Bilbo had already payed for it when he had placed the order yesterday. "My lips are sealed, Bell. No one has to know. Besides you still deliver them which is the most important. "

"You are too kind, Mrs. Baggins. Unfortunately I've got to dash now. I've got more deliveries left. Have a lovely day." With that the young rambunctious lass ran away.

It has been six months since Allie had officially moved to the Shire and finally more hobbits were starting to talk to her. At first Allie had been somewhat blown away when a middle-aged lass had actually asked her how she had been doing. After that more hobbits had followed. Perhaps it was because pretty much everyone knew who she was. Allie herself was just glad with this turn of events because she finally had someone other than Bilbo to talk to.

As Allie walked past another stall at the market place another man called out to her. "Allie Baggins," he said with a deep voice. Allie recognized him as Odo Proudfoot, who was a cousin of Bilbo. He wasn't someone who stood a lot on the marketplace. Just whenever he needed some extra money. "Are you in need of a good fish? I happened to catch some fine ones earlier which I'm sure you'll love."

Allie could already smell the fish that he had put on display. Personally she wasn't that much of a fish person, but she knew that Bilbo indulged into it. "Do you happen to have some haring?" she asked.

"I do in fact. How many would you like?"

"I'll take two." Odo wrapped two haring into a piece of paper and handed it to her. Allie payed him with a silver coin, which was a little more than what the fish costed.

"Give Bilbo my regards."

"Will do. Thank you, Odo."

She turned around and began back towards Bag End as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. Because it was already November it had gotten a littler chiller. Allie was surprised at how cold it could still be at the Shire because it was so nice the largest part of the year.

Her path leaded up the hill. Ever since Allie had gotten here she had became pretty good with the directions in Hobbiton. She hadn't lost her way once and she was able to find all the basic things which was a huge plus. Hobbiton wasn't as big compared to Erebor's massive halls and tunnels.

As Allie pushed open the gate of Bag End she found that the gardener was busy with pulling weeds from between the flowerbeds. He was a young hobbit lad in his twenties with auburn curls. His name was Hamfast Gamgee and he had already been Bilbo's gardener before he had gone on his adventure. Hamfast had made sure that Bag End was looked after during Bilbo's absence.

"Hamfast, are you still here?" Allie asked, closing the gate behind her.

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm not done yet, Miss."

"Well, you don't have to overdo it. You were already busy when I woke up."

"I just want to deliver good work."

"You shouldn't worry about that, Hamfast," Allie assured him with a friendly smile. "Bilbo and I are immensely satisfied with all of your work. You're truly outdoing yourself."

Hamfast scratched the back of his becoming a bit flushed by her compliment. "I only wish to serve, Miss. Besides Bag End is the only garden that I'm currently tending so I've got loads of time."

"Then I shall leave you to it. Do keep in mind that there are refreshments and something inside should you need it. Just give us a shout."

She heard him mumble something in return as he returned to pulling out weeds. Allie entered Bag End and hung her coat and scarf on the coat-rack. There was no sound of Bilbo being anywhere so she decided to go to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of chamomile tea. As she sat there at the table with a plate of scones in front of her, her thoughts wandered.

It was exactly one year ago since the Battle of the Five armies had ended and Allie had lost all of her remaining kin in the process. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of them. Their memories were still so vivid inside her mind and she could remember every detail.

A part of Allie wondered how she had made it through a year without them. Her kin had always been there at her side and even today it felt unreal that they were no longer there. She still missed them terribly and wished that she would see them again someday. Her life felt emptier without them.

"Allie, you're crying."

Allie broke her trance to see Bilbo entering the kitchen. Her hands went up to rub her face and when she felt a dampness on her cheek she knew she was indeed crying without realizing it. She had been so lost in her own thoughts.

Bilbo sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her middle to pull her against him.

"It's a year ago today," she said quietly. "It still feels like it happened yesterday."

He knew exactly what she meant without informing him further and enfolded her into his arms, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. His fingers ran through her copper curls in a reassuring way while his other hand stroked her lower back.

"A year isn't exactly that long ago," Bilbo replied. "You have always been super close with Thorin and your cousins. "

"Even today it still hurts to think about them. They would always come to me whenever they needed something and not having that anymore aches. I just miss them more with every passing day."

"That's to be expected, Allie. You're grieving. That's a process that will last your whole life. The pain will not pass but perhaps the sharp edges will be smoothed with time. You can always look back at all the memories that you've shared with them and hold onto that. "

"I miss all the others as well. I know they weren't officially my kin, but I loved them as such. Most of them have been there since I was just a wee lass and they've seen me grow up. I might not ever see them again. All that I can do is write them silly letters, only that's not the same as hearing them talk or laugh."

"You might see some of them again, Allie, You have to hope onto that."

She pulled back and Bilbo gently rubbed the dried up tears from her cheek and lay a loving kiss on it. "I would hope so," she said reluctantly.

"You know how I had said that once we'd return to Bag End that I would plant this acorn that I picked up in Beorn's garden." Allie nodded. "We haven't gotten around to plant it and I was hoping that you want to plant it with me today because it's the anniversary."

Allie flashed him a small smile. "I'd like that, Bilbo."

He held her hand in his as he leaded her out of Bag End. Apparently Hamfast had finished with his job because the young lad was nowhere to be found. They went to the back of the garden where a large mount of dirt was still available. Hamfast had just removed it from all kinds of weeds.

"Do you think that this will be a good spot for it?" Allie asked with a frown.

"I think that this should work. Maybe if we move a little to the last we'll see the tree better from my study," Bilbo suggested as he tried to picture what that view would look like. "At least you can see it from the kitchen."

"It should be nice. Especially when the other flowers and plants start growing in the Spring."

"We'll plant all those plants together too, Allie. I had promised you that I would teach you everything about gardening."

Allie looked at him. "But you have Hamfast? It's his job to tend to your garden."

"That might be true, but that doesn't mean that he has to plant everything. He is just in charge of making sure that everything continues to look nice. I pay him for it after all."

"He's really good at it," Allie agreed.

Bilbo began to dig a tiny hole at the center of the flowerbed. He got the acorn from inside his waistcoat and grabbed hold of Allie's hand who frowned.

"We're doing this  _together_ , Allie," he reassured her.

It was an incredibly sweet gesture that Bilbo was willing to plant a tree here so that they could think back of all the people that they had met and lost every time that they would look at it.

Her throat tightened as they covered the acorn underneath some dirt. "It's going to take some time, but this tree will grow. Every year it will only get larger," Bilbo said as he kissed her temple to provide her some comfort.

Allie let out a deep breath. "Thank you, Bilbo."

He wrapped his arms around her as they continued to sit there in the cold November weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	10. Baking game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 10: Baking game**

**January TA 2943**

"Bilbo!" Allie exclaimed loudly as she had her face pressed against the tainted window. "Come and see this!"

Within seconds she could hear the sound of Bilbo's feet coming down the tunnel towards where she was standing. He frowned slightly when he observed Allie for a second who gestured outside.

He looked through the window and saw that large snowflakes were descending from the gray sky. The whole of Hobbiton was covered underneath a huge blanket of snow.

"Does it snow often in the Shire?" Allie asked with interest.

Bilbo turned to meet her curious gaze. "Not that often. It does happen from time to time so it's not exactly rare."

"Come on. We have to go outside. "

"In this weather?"

Allie gave him a questioning look. "The snowfall isn't that extreme. Back in Ered Luin the dwarves were always ecstatic whenever it would snow and they would all go outside. I can still remember Fili and Kili having a snowball fight together. It can be a lot of fun though."

She didn't give him any time to argue with that and pulled him along with him down the tunnels of Bag End. Before they left the hobbit-hole Allie made sure that she and Bilbo were wrapped warmly for this weather and she even made him put on a sort of beanie to shield his ears. When they were wearing mittens, scarfs and a thick trenchcoat they stepped outside of the hobbit-hole together.

It really was as cold as they thought it would be. They were able to see lots of hobbit children running down the hills and chasing each other with snowballs. Others were busy with building snowmen or snow-angels.

Bilbo looked incredibly adorable wrapped in that many layers of clothing. It caused a warmth to spread inside Allie's chest as she saw him observing the snow flurry with a cynical eye.

"Didn't you go outside in the snow when you were younger? " Allie asked him.

"Oh, I did. I would often annoy my father whenever it was snowing and he would refuse to outside with me so my mother went with me instead. I can still hear her laughing every time that we were building snowmen together. She was really into that."

Belladonna Took sure had been a fascinating women. And hearing Bilbo talk about her with so much admiration made Allie wish that she had been able to meet Belladonna in person.

"Alright, so I have an idea," Allie began, which made Bilbo's gaze linger at hers. "How about we have a little fun together in the snow for a while? Like build some snowmen or something. And after that we can go back inside to bake a seedcake."

"I do like the second part of this plan of yours," Bilbo said with chattering teeth as he rubbed his hands together.

"I knew that you would, Bilbo. That was why I suggested it. I'll leave you in charge of the baking then," she said with a fond smile as she heard Bilbo laughing next to her.

They decided to build a snowman together. There was plenty of snow to be found in the garden and they were able to create a pretty large snowball that they could use as the lower body.

"Aren't we way too old for this?" Bilbo asked skeptically.

Allie flashed him a large grin. "I wouldn't say that. I don't think a person is ever too old for this."

Instead of arguing with her further Bilbo approached her and brought their mouths together to kiss Allie for a moment or two there as the snow continued to flurry from the gray sky.

"See. It's fun," she affirmed joyfully.

Bilbo had been able to find some tiny rocks that they could use to give the snowman a face. He took his time to put everything in the right place while Allie put a rather damaged hat on the top of the snowman's head.

"He looks kind of terrifying," Bilbo pointed out.

Allie chuckled. "Perhaps this will scare the crows away." She could see the mirth in his eyes. Bilbo really was enjoying himself immensely despite the cold weather. He had completely forgotten about why he hadn't wanted to go outside in the first place. Allie was able to make him the good side about everything.

Because Allie was so focused on taking in the scenery and seeing hobbit children playing together she didn't see how Bilbo was creating a small snowball behind her. Before she could process what was going on the Halfling had thrown it into her neck and she could feel the cold wetness slipping down her back.

"Bilbo!" Allie cried out in discomfort.

She heard let out a shout when she almost in an instant managed to throw a snowball back at him which hit him full in the face. It hadn't been her intention to target his face but she didn't regret it. Bilbo threw back in an instinct and with that a snowball fight between them had started.

Apparently they were both rather competitive and they gave it their all to hit the other as often as they possibly could. Bilbo even hid behind their snowman so that Allie couldn't hit him. This made her approach him so that she had better access to him.

Only Bilbo's sudden movements caused her to stumble and she fell backwards on the ground with Bilbo right on top of her. His face was inches removed from hers and she could feel his warm breath brushing her nose in the cold.

"Who's idea was this again?" Bilbo asked cheekily.

"Mine. I know that you weren't opposed to my idea at all, Bilbo. In fact you were laughing much harder than I was," Allie responded with a huff.

He chuckled and his warm breath send a shiver down her spine.

"I wasn't complaining about it at all, Allie," he assured her as he leaned forwards to bring their mouths together. For a moment it didn't seem to matter that they were lying on the ground and that the snow had intensified. All they cared for was how well their lips fitted together.

"Can we go back inside and continue this properly? It feels like my lips are going to fall off any second now and not even your exercise is going to fix that."

Bilbo only laughed louder. "You'll full of clever ideas, my beautiful wife. Come on." Being the gentleman that he was he pulled Allie with him on her feet as they made their way back inside Bag End.

They removed their clothes that had gotten completely soaked from the snow. While Allie went to put on some clean and dry clothes Bilbo made sure that the hearth in the living room was burning intently. As Allie entered the kitchen she saw that Bilbo had also put on a clean expensive looking waistcoat.

"You had promised me lots of seedcakes before you proposed to me, " Allie reminded him. "I haven't exactly had that many yet since I moved here and I think we should do something about it. "

"Care to help me then?" There was a certain glint in his blue eyes.

"I would be happy to oblige, my  _zinlaz._ "

Allie aided by giving Bilbo the needed ingredients from the pantry. Since their return to the Shire they had only baked cakes together a couple of times because normally Bilbo was doing it by himself or he had arranged something else for them to eat. She just wanted what he had promised her.

Because they still possessed a youthful spirit despite their age they both ended up covered in flour because of a friendly wrestling that they had gotten into. They were both simply enjoying being able to spend time together with each other.

"I love you," Allie suddenly proclaimed out of nowhere while Bilbo was making sure that the cake was being baked.

He turned towards her, an adoring look on his face. "I'm well aware of that, my Allie Baggins. You do know that I love you more than anything in this world right?"

He wanted to let her know that he meant what he said. He kissed her, reveling in the feel of her soft lips on his. When they separated, there was an amused glint in her lust-darkened eyes.

"How long does it take until the cake is finished?" Allie asked, drawing circles with her fingers on Bilbo's chest.

"About two hours," Bilbo said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, that should give us plenty of time then."

She laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	11. Becoming acquaintanced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 11** **: Becoming acquainted**

**Buckland: March TA 2943**

The scenery around Allie was constantly changing and she was glad for it. For at least four hours she and Bilbo had been seated on the back of a cart while they rode across the country. Earlier they had crossed the borders of the Shire and had made it across the Brandywine Bridge.

Allie couldn't recall ever venturing that far from the Shire before since she had moved here last year. Her palms were slightly sweaty as she remembered the exact reason as to why they were here exactly.

"Allie, my  _dorzada_ ," Bilbo began as he studied her nervous behavior for a second. She was fidgeting with an escaped curl from her braid as a way to distract herself. "You look like you're about to throw up. Are you alright?"

"Just a bit nervous," Allie admitted with a sly smile.

"There is no need for that."

"Of course there is every reason for that, Bilbo. This is your family after all and I respect that. I don't want to give them a bad impression of me."

For this occasion she had done her best to put on one of her finest clothes and had chosen a soft green dress with a matching bodice and skirt. She had finished this outfit with a golden choker that Bilbo had given her last month.

Bilbo realized that she wouldn't be calming down and he grabbed her tender hands in his to reassure her a little. "I appreciate that you find this important, Allie. Still you can calm down. I don't care what my family thinks of you. They are straight up fools if they don't see what a special and treasured woman you are. I can't wait to show you of to everyone. "

"Is that the reason why you took me with you? "

"Ghastly no. You are my wife and wherever I go, you go. It would go against all my principles to go anywhere without you. That would be as if I wasn't taking my other half with me. I will not have it."

To let her know that he meant it he lay a gentle kiss against her lips.

It was late in the morning when they had finally made it to Brandy Hall in the centre of Buckland. Bilbo helped his wife out of the back of the cart as she took in the enormous hobbit-hole. It covered a low hill and was enormous and it more looked like a house where actual men lived instead of Halflings. There were three large front-doors, many side-doors and about a hundred windows.

"This was actually built by Gorhendad Oldbuck," Bilbo informed her as he tugged on his waistcoat until it was straight again. "He changed his name to Brandybuck eventually which is where that family originates from. It got expended as the Brandybuck family grew."

"Was he no family of yours?" Allie asked with a teasing smile.

"Not everyone is related to me, Allie." He chuckled.

"Well most of them are. "

"Mr. Bilbo!" a masculine voice called out which caused both Allie and Bilbo to turn their heads to see who approached them. It was a man in his late seventies with graying hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue trenchcoat with matching breeches. "We didn't expect to see you so soon."

"That's because we didn't run into difficulties along the road," Bilbo said as he shook the man's hand. "This here is my beloved wife Allie Baggins. Allie, this is Balbo Baggins. He is the original patriarch of the Baggins family and he is a well respected hobbit."

Allie wasn't sure how to properly greet this man and bowed a little clumsily as she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, Allie Baggins. I was curious about what kind of woman had stolen Bilbo's affections. He seems to be rather fond of you. "

"I should hope so since we're married," Allie teased, earning a snort from Bilbo.

Balbo let out a booming laugh. "That's the spirit. You two should go inside to refresh yourself. I'm sure that food will be prepared soon. Welcome to Brandyhall, Allie Baggins." With that the old hobbit walked away from them.

"How many children does he have exactly?" Allie asked with interest.

Bilbo shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure exactly, but I believe he has about five. Those are all grown up now and have children of their own obviously." Allie honestly couldn't phantom what it would be like to have that many children. She had always been thankful that her kin had been that small even though there were many other dwarven friends and acquaintances that she saw as her own kin like Balin and Dwalin. At moments like these she surely missed those endearing dwarves of hers.

Bilbo was holding Allie's hand as he leaded her inside the Brandy Hall. She was impressed with the vast scale of this place which was nothing compared to the huge halls of Erebor that would continue days, but it still baffled her. According to Bilbo this was where plenty of hobbits were living in harmony. Allie was just gazing up at the ceiling and realized that Bag End could easily fit in here like eight times.

"When was the last time you were here?" Allie wondered.

"I haven't been here since my mother has died which hasn't been that long ago. My mother died nine years ago," Bilbo affirmed. "We would pretty much travel to Buckland once a year. This was the only opportunity that we had to see our whole family. The main reason why we celebrated this gathering here was so that everyone could fit in here."

As they went around a corner they could see plenty of young hobbit children running through the tunnels. Their loud laughter followed them.

This supposed feast was actually held tomorrow, but Bilbo had insisted that it would be better if they arrived a day earlier in case they would run into trouble on the road or something.

"If it isn't, young Bilbo!" a voice called out.

Bilbo grinned. "I'm not little anymore, aunt Mirabella," he corrected. A woman with a mass of black curls and bright green eyes pulled Bilbo into an embrace. She had to be in her late sixties with a round face.

"I do recall what a wee thing you were when you were only a few summers old, " Mirabella went on in a fond manner. "Your father Bungo actually refused to leave you out of his sight because of that very reason." Mirabella's gaze then lingered to the unknown woman that stood at Bilbo's side. "Oh. And who is this lovely woman?"

"Aunt Mirabella, I would like to introduce you to my wife Allie Baggins. I've written you about her," Bilbo replied as he gestured to Allie. "Allie, this is the youngest daughter of Old Took, my mother's sister, and therefore my aunt Mirabella."

"So this is your wife!" Mirabella exclaimed as she completely surprised Allie by cupping her face and kissing her cheek. It was the last thing that Allie had expected would happen. She wasn't an expert on hobbit customs and had no idea if this was common. "I was aware that Bilbo had married a woman who also was part dwarf. I had no idea what you looked like so I could only assume. You are prettier than I thought you would be. Are you sure you're not part elf instead?"

Allie flashed her a friendly smile. "Thank you. And I'm very positive about my heritage."

"Well, you never know." Mirabella laughed merrily. Only she stopped when a young hobbit lass drew her attention. "Peony! Put that vase down at once!"

"She sure likes you," Bilbo said as they watched Mirabella walking away from them before one of the children would damage something valuable inside this hall. "When I was young Mirabella was only in her tweens. We've always been rather close."

"She is lovely," Allie agreed. So far her encounters with other Halflings was going pretty good. She had been quite fearful that they would resent her because she was part dwarf, but none of them had been bothered with that yet. All that seemed to matter to them was that she was Bilbo's wife and they approved of that. Still there were plenty of more Halflings that Allie had to meet that could think otherwise.

"Come on. It's time that I show you the rest of Brandyhall. "

He tugged on her hand as he pulled her deeper inside the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	12. Scowls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 12: Scowls**

**Buckland TA 2943**

That evening Bilbo and Allie dined with a couple of the Halflings who had already arrived at Brandyhall. Bilbo had taken his chance to properly introduce all of his relatives to Allie, but she was having some difficulty keeping them all apart. This was the first time that she had seen this many hobbits together in the same room after all.

They had retired to the guestrooms shortly after that because they were weary from their travels. It wasn't that long until they had both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When Allie awoke it was around dawn and it was because she had heard one of the children screaming down a nearby tunnel. Allie assumed that it was one of Mirabella Baggins ' her grandchildren since she has seven children of her own. She had witnessed the wild spirits of some of those grandchildren the other day.

"Allie, come back to bed," Bilbo pleaded with a cranky voice as he reached out to grab her wrist as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She began to laugh as he instead wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her flat against him. His mouth was by her ear and he placed tender kisses against her neck. "Where on earth did you think you were going?"

"I wasn't sure," Allie replied as she eased down under his touches. Bilbo sure knew what she needed to relax. "I just thought that I would get out of bed before I would accidentally wake you."

"You didn't. I heard one of the children scream too. Still there are no activities planned until this afternoon so we've got a ton of time for ourselves," Bilbo made clear, placing more kisses against her neck.

Allie turned her head so that she could see Bilbo staring up at her. "Did you have something in mind, dear husband?" she asked, biting her lip as her hands traced circles on his abdomen.

"A thing or two. The world can wait," he affirmed lovelingly. "I just want to slowly wake up with my beautiful wife."

That was enough for Allie to bring their mouths together. Even after all this time it was almost impossible for Allie to stay away from Bilbo. There was just something about him that constantly drew her to him. It was as if he truly was that last piece of the puzzle to make her whole. Her world didn't make any sense when she didn't have Bilbo there with her.

They did their best to be quiet in case these walls were paper-thin and they didn't want to hear Bilbo's kin to hear their activities and think something improper about them. That was why when Bilbo gently slid into her shortly after that Allie buried her head into the crook of his neck so that her moans went into his sweaty skin. Even Bilbo tried not to make any noise as he sped up and climaxed.

"Are you in the mood for breakfast?" Bilbo asked once he had regained his breath and kissed her nose.

Allie laughed at that. "Of course the first thing you think about after sex is food. I shouldn't be surprised really," she replied contently. "But yes, I could use some breakfast."

They took their time to put on their clothes and Allie was wearing the same dress that she had worn the other day. Bilbo was holding onto Allie's hand as he leaded her down the tunnels. By now most of the young children were already awake and there were a couple of them playing a game Allie didn't recognize in a separate corridor.

They had made it to the dining hall where lots of breakfast food already had been placed on the large tables. Some of Bilbo's relatives were seated their and were quietly talking with one another. Bilbo was gracious enough to help Allie in her seat.

"So is that the dwarf woman?" Allie heard a woman on the opposite side of the table ask her husband. There was a frown between her brows as she adjusted her blonde curls. "It's rather scandalous that she's here."

Allie wasn't sure if she was foolish enough not to realize that Allie could perfectly hear every syllable that she uttered or perhaps she simply didn't care and she wanted Allie to hear her loud and clear.

Her husband scoffed, tugging on the cuffs of his frog coat. "Apparently she's here as his wife, dear."

"How absurd," the woman continued. "Dwarves are known for their lack of manners and they are a wild folk. It's unheard of that hobbits wed outside of their race. Bilbo Baggins has surely lost that respect of his after he decided to leave for this foolish  _adventure_  of his. Respectable hobbits have no reason to leave the Shire or Buckland."

"According to the stories he left with a group of dwarves and a wizard. He was gone for more than a year," the man said with a disapproving tone in his voice.

"And then he decided to ruin his reputation even further by marrying a dwarf." She let out a loud and booming laugh. "She looks ridiculous dressed like a hobbit. Especially with those feet of hers."

This was the final straw for Allie who slammed her fists on the table as she stood up. "If you are going to talk slack about a person then at least have the courtesy to do so in their face instead of talking behind their backs like a shriveling coward!" It didn't bother her that they had been talking about her, but she thought it was rather disrespectful that they were talking about Bilbo in that way.

"See," the women went on. "This is exactly what kind of behaviour I was referring to. She doesn't know how to behave."

"I know perfectly well how to behave. I'm not the one who talking crap about other people where everyone can hear it," Allie snapped back. "This has nothing to do with the fact that my father was a dwarf. At least  _I_  have more manners than you do. _"_

"I scarcely doubt it. You're a dwarf after all. Why don't you go back to those mountains of yours?"

She could hear some of the hobbits who were present inside the dining hall gasp in shock at this confrontation.

Allie grimaced. "You're a pathetic excuse of a woman."

"Maybe so," the woman replied indifferently. "But at least I'm not pretending to be something that I'm not."

Bilbo chose that moment to finally speak out. "I will not allow you to talk to my wife that way,  _Gilly Brownlock,_ " he said, making the venom in his voice hearable. "Personally I don't care for one second about your opinion regarding me. My Allie is ten times the woman that you are. Why on earth should it matter that her father was a dwarf? She is the kindest and most wonderful person that I know and she would do anything for others. Let's not forget the courage that Allie possesses. She was able make the dwarves win the Battle of the Five Armies by letting them fight alongside elves and men against Azog's forces. She was crowned a Queen for crying out loud and she was amazing at it. Allie doesn't deserve to be treated as if she's worth nothing because she's worth everything. She gave up everything that she had to move to the other side of Middle-Earth and she is trying her best to fit into a place which is unfamiliar to her and she should be appreciated for it."

Once again gaps were being heard as Bilbo finished his emotional speech. There was a look of horror mixed with shock on Gilly's face.

"You let your heart getting in the way of your head, Bilbo Baggins," Gilly responded. "You should've never left your door."

"Leaving my door and going on this adventure was one of the best decisions that I ever made," Bilbo made clear with a steady voice. "It brought me to Allie and I'm beyond thankful for that. It changed me into the hobbit that I am today and I'm a much better person mainly because of Allie. I don't regret leaving Bag End. At least I'm not as bitter about my own life as you are about yours."

Allie felt a kind of pride settling in to hear Bilbo talking about her and defending her honor like that against one of his kin. Of course she knew that Bilbo loved her more than anything but there was just something about hearing him talk like that which caused a warmth to spread inside her chest.

"Darling, come with me," the husband suggested as he got onto his feet. "Let's go for a walk." It was clear that Gilly's hands were shaking with rage as she followed her husband out of the dining hall.

"Allie, love," Bilbo gently called out. "Are you alright?"

In an instinct she threw her arms around his neck to let him know how much she appreciated what he had just done for her. Bilbo was more than glad to return the embrace when he saw that she wasn't shaken up by what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about this, Allie," Bilbo said sincerely. "I had no idea that someone would talk about you in such a disrespectful manner."

"It's not your fault, Bilbo. I feel flattered that you were willing to defend my honor like that."

"I had no other choice. You are my wife and no one in allowed to talk you like that. Gilly went too far and she knew it. Still I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pay this much energy. Gilly is a known town gossip and is of little use. No one in the family actually values her."

"I wasn't going to," Allie assured him. "I was just angry at first when she said that you lost all form of respect when you decided to marry me."

Bilbo leaned back and gently grabbed Allie's chin to make her look him in the eyes. He could see a certain glint in them. "I need you know that I never regretted marrying you, no matter what anyone else says. The only opinion that I value is yours."

"I'm aware of that fact, my _zinlaz._ " She took her time to kiss him there in front of the all of Bilbo's remaining kin to see. "The feast has even started and so far two people are disapproving of me so far. I wonder who's next."

"Let them," Bilbo said with a chuckle. "I just want to show you off to everyone out there and who disagrees with us can kiss a donkeys backside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	13. The feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 13: The feast**

**Buckland TA 2943**

"Are you sure that this is alright?" Allie asked skeptically.

Earlier this afternoon Mirabella's youngest daughter Primula Brandybuck had successfully dragged Allie away from the rest of the family into one of the guest rooms. The girl had promised her that she was going to be in charge of dressing Allie for the upcoming feast for hobbit's standards.

"Quite certain," Primula assured her with a friendly smile as she ushered Allie in front of the vanity. Primula had to be only in her twenties and was the spitting image of her mother Mirabella and had the same dark curls and bright eyes.

"Does anyone know where you've taken me?"

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't really matter. The feast is about to start soon so everyone is too occupied to notice you missing. Not even my cousin Bilbo."

Allie scoffed at the girl's spirit. "Bilbo  _would_  notice my absence."

"Oh yes. I've seen the way that he looks at you. It's like you're his reason to live," Primula agreed with a giggle. "Still he can do without your presence for a little while. He'll see you when the feast starts."

"Why exactly are you putting this much effort in doffing me up like this?"

"Because this is the first time that you're getting introduced into the Baggins family and that some of Bilbo's relatives will get to see you. You need to make a lasting impression on them," Primula explained. "And I also needs to make sure that Bilbo drools a little when he sees you. I know that he will."

Allie laughed. "Bilbo is not the kind of person who would drool when he sees someone, " she pointed out with a frown.

"It's only a figure of speech," Primula went on as she began to brush Allie's copper curls with a bright grin on her face. "If his jaw is already dropping then we've done a sufficient job with it. When I had heard that you would be attending this family gathering I had already decided that it was going to be  _my_ job to make sure that people were going to remember you. That's why I even made sure that I would find a suitable dress for it. I know that your body-shape is different than ours since you're not a full-bred hobbit. That is why our seamstress made sure that it was a tad bigger so that it would fit you nicely."

Allie decided to not protest any further since Primula seemed to have made up her mind. Besides the lass seemed to be having lots of fun as she applied some peachy color to Allie's cheeks. Even her lips got a soft red color so that they stood out more.

When that part was done Primula pulled Allie onto her feet and assisted her with getting out of the dress that she was currently wearing. The dress that Primula had chosen for Allie to wear to the feast tonight was different than any dress Allie had encountered in the Shire before. It was sewn in a similar style, but the large dress and the bodice were made of thick shining gold fabric. Over it hung a soft green apron that was obviously made of expensive materials.

As Allie twirled around in the dress it surprised how light it actually felt. She had believed that it was going to be rather heavy and would slow her down, so this was a very welcome surprise.

Apparently Primula wasn't done yet and she carefully placed a crown of gold and red flowers into Allie's hair. There was a huge smile on the girls face. "I know that you've been a Queen once which is why you should look the part today," Primula pointed out as she brought Allie in front of a mirror.

Because of this golden dress she did look every part royal. To match this outfit she was wearing a golden penchant that Bilbo had gifted her for Yule. The skirt was rather long and it reached her ankles.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for me, Primula," Allie said from the bottom of her heart. "I am immensely pleased with how I look. Still I have to remind you that I'm not a Queen anymore. I've resigned my rights."

"I am well aware of that. That doesn't change the fact that you're of royal blood, may it be for the dwarves. Tonight all eyes will be focused on you as Allie Baggins," Primula enlightened her. "The only thing that your outfit still needs is shoes. I cannot let you go out there with bare feet, even thought no one else is wearing any shoes."

"Don't worry about that. I've got a pair of shoes that might do the part." Allie had brought several pairs of shoes with her when she had left Hobbiton. She had no idea which one she would wear for the feast and she liked to have a choice. Over the last year her collection of shoes had expended to at least seven different pairs thanks to Bilbo who seemed to be fond of gifting her new pairs.

Allie chose some simple black slippers. There weren't anything special, but they fitted nicely with the rest of her outfit. And because the skirt of her dress reached her ankles her feet were barely noticeable.

"Are you ready for this, cousin?" Primula asked her, nearly squealing with excitement. Allie wasn't sure if she actually was Primula's cousin now that she was married to Bilbo, but she didn't dare to correct her. She valued the girl's friendship too much for that.

"Yes, I think that I am, " Allie joyfully replied.

Primula hooked her arm through that of Allie's and guided her out of the room and down the tunnels. Clearly the young lass knew her way around Brandyhall pretty well because she was living here. It wasn't that long until they heard the voices of people conversing coming from the huge dining hall.

As Primula leaded her inside Allie let out a expressed breath when she saw exactly how many Halflings were present inside the hall. There was soft music playing so some couples were dancing while others were laughing and talking. On the tables there was all kind of different food.

Allie noticed how the music paused and the conversations came to an halt as she entered the hall with Primula at her side. All hobbit's turned their head to see this new arrival. Clearly this was the first time that many of these relatives lay their eyes on Allie, someone who was slightly different than what hobbits were used to see. Her build wasn't the same of that of other lasses and she was wearing shoes. But because of what she was wearing Allie could tell that she has left quite an impression on them.

Her gaze then came across that of Bilbo's who made his way towards her through the crowd. He was wearing an emerald colored frock coat with matching dark breeches. He had done a decent job in grooming the chestnut hair on his head and his feet. As he took in what Allie was wearing there seemed to be a certain glint in his sky blue eyes and his mouth opened as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Your cousin Primula got her hands on me," Allie told him. The girl had left them to talk with her mother. "She thought it was her duty to make sure that you would drool when you would see me in this dress."

Bilbo let out a booming laugh. "Primula has truly outdone herself then," he said as he grabbed Allie's hands in his. "You look absolutely breathtaking in this dress. I love what she has done with your hair."

Allie flashed him a blinding grin. "I'm glad that you think that, my  _zinlzaz_. I have to admit that you look rather dashing in this new coat as well."

"I think that you've earned all the attention in the room. Everyone is still looking at you," Bilbo pointed out with a softer voice in case everyone was listening in on their conversation. "We have to take advantage of this moment. Would you care to dance with me, Allie Baggins?"

"I'd be delighted."

Bilbo escorted her to the dancing area. Allie did her best to mask her anxiety because this was actually the first time she and Bilbo would dance together in front of everyone to see. She wasn't exactly a skilled dancer and she was afraid to make a misstep so that she would be laughed at for years to come.

The music began to play again and it was a rather slow song. They took in their positions as they slowly began to swirl around the dance floor. Bilbo had his forehead resting against hers. More couples began to join them which meant that all the attention in the hall wasn't sorely focused on them.

"Allie, I can tell that you're nervous," Bilbo noticed.

"I just don't want to make a misstep, Bilbo," Allie replied with a huff.

"You won't. This isn't a difficult song to dance to and you've got me to guide you. You're in good hands with me, Allie," he assured as he kissed her there in front of everyone to see. His sweet words and gesture did reassure Allie.

They danced until the song eventually came to an end and applauded to the band. They moved to the side of the dining hall to get some refreshments as the next song started.

"Who is Primula dancing with?" Allie asked curiously as Bilbo handed her a glass of wine.

Bilbo turned his head to see who his wife was referring to. "That's Drodo Baggins. He's a second cousin of mine." The lad was about Primula's age with similar dark hair and a handsome face. From where Allie was standing she could tell that Primula had the largest grin stuck onto her face as Drodo twirled her around. They were smitten.

Allie didn't know how she had ended up in a conversation with other relatives of Bilbo after that. It was a mixture of both men and women who all have had something strong to drink already.

"So what was Bilbo like as a child?" Allie asked them.

"He was quite a delight," Berylla Boffin said. She was an elder women with wrinkles around her green eyes and gray hair that she had tied together into a bun. She was married to Balbo Baggins and was the patriarch of the Baggins family. All these hobbits that had gathered around them were all her children. "I didn't see him that often when he was little."

"He was often running away into the woods," Ponto Baggins added with a deep laugh. "He would tell everyone that he was trying to find wood elves and he would disappear for hours."

"He was also a very charming young thing. He was incredibly fond of his parents," Lily Baggins replied. "He refused to hardly go anywhere without his parents until he turned four summers old."

Allie exchanged a look with Bilbo and thought that it was incredibly adorable that he was that he had been that close with his parents. She was already familiar with this information since Bilbo had told her plenty of stories about his childhood.

"Did he ever get into trouble when he was little?" Allie wondered.

"No, not that I can remember," Mungo Baggins replied. "He was a clever little lad and he would get away with these pranks of his. "

Berylla Boffin lay a hand on Allie's left shoulder which made her turn her head at the old woman. "There is something that I've been meaning to ask you. We're all aware that you're part dwarf and that's alright. I'm just curious about who your mother was."

Allie could feel that Bilbo was closely watching her because he knew that this was a sensitive topic for her to discuss. He thought he could provide her some comfort by intertwining their fingers together and Allie flashed him a sly smile.

"My mother was Arabella Cotton," Allie told them. "She originated from Budgeford."

"A Cotton!" Pansy Baggins exclaimed.

"We are aware of a string of the Cotton family that resides in that area," Lily replied.

"That may be so, but do keep in mind that my mother left the Shire more than a hundred years ago, Allie pointed out.

"That is true. Still Budgeford is incredibly close to the Brandywine River and isn't that far away from Buckland. We know most of the hobbits that reside there today," Berylla told her. "I'd say that if you were interested to try and find any remaining relatives of your mother you should look there."

"I'm sure that Allie and I can try and search for those relatives when Allie feels like it, " Bilbo made clear, speaking for the first time since this conversation had started. "All in good time."

"So you were Queen?" Ponto asked.

"I was after my father and the next heir to the throne of Erebor died," Allie affirmed with a somber expression on her face. "But only for a few weeks until I resigned my rights so that I could come here with Bilbo instead."

"It must've been super difficult to have to leave everything that you knew behind," Mungo assumed.

"It was. Especially because many of the dwarves that I've known my whole life are still at Erebor. I do miss them and sadly enough I can only write them letters. But I don't regret leaving Erebor if you must know," Allie made clear.

"You're a brave woman, Allie Baggins," Berylla told her and Allie was amazed that the patriarch of the Baggins family saw her in such a manner. She hadn't dare to imagine that she would be accepted into the Baggins family that easily and she had almost forgotten her confrontation with Gilly Brownlock. "I have say that it's rather fascinating to meet you in person since Bilbo only ever mentioned you in his letters. I care not what your heritage is and you should never forget where you came from."

Allie flashed her a warm smile. "Oh, trust me when I tell you that I won't. My family means far too much to me to forget and I'm proud of my heritage. It's who I am."

Bilbo and Allie spent most of the evening talking with his relatives. Allie was astounded that she was having such a grand time. It was already late in the evening when Bilbo escorted his wife to the other side of the dining hall for one final dance together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	14. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 14: Departure**

**Buckland TA 2943**

"I wish you could stay here for a couple more days," Primula complained with a deep sigh as she plopped down in one of the chairs in the dining hall.

"We've already extended our stay with another week, Primula," Allie reminded her. "We cannot stay here forever. "

"I know that. But you and Bilbo live all the way in Hobbiton which is more than a days ride away from Buckland. There is no way that I can see you that often and that bothers me."

"I'm sorry." Allie knew that it would be impossible to take Primula along with her since the young lass was still living here with her parents and she was only in her tweens.

Primula's father Gorbadoc Brandybuck had been listening to their quiet conversation and was seated next to his daughter."Perhaps there is a possibility that Primula can visit Bag End later this year and stay there during the summer," he suggested. "But that's only if Allie and Bilbo will allow that. It's their home after all."

Bilbo exchanged a look with his wife for a moment. He was aware that Allie had grown rather close with his cousin during their stay here. Allie didn't exactly have that many friends in the Shire yet. "It's fine with me," Bilbo said positively.

Allie's already big blue eyes widened at his answer. "And with me," Allie eagerly replied.

Primula looked at her father, anxious for his respond. "If both Bilbo and Allie allow it then I'll give my blessing for it," he replied with a smile. "I was the one who suggested this plan after all. I'm certain that some time away from Buckland will do my daughter good. She seems to be fond of both of you."

"The feeling is mutual," Allie assured him gleefully. "Thank you for giving your permission for this. I can assure you that we'll look after your daughter when she comes to visit us then."

Primula let out a squeal as she got onto her feet to throw her arms around both Allie and Bilbo who were astounded by this sudden action of hers. Allie could imagine how excited the girl was because she was allowed to visit them this summer. Allie was just grateful that she was able to to spend more time with Primula.

"Primula, dear," Mirabella scolded. "Don't squeeze Bilbo and Allie too tight. They still need to breath."

"It's alright, aunt Mirabella," Bilbo assured her with a light chuckle. "I can understand her excitement."

"Well then. I'll personally accompany Primula during her travels to Hobbiton to make sure that she gets there safely," Mirabella insisted.

Allie flashed Mirabella and Gorbadoc a generous smile. "Great that it's settled."

"Sadly it is time that Allie and Bilbo leave so you should let go of them, petal," Gorbadoc said to his daughter who was still holding on to them. "You cannot keep them."

"No worries," Allie replied optimistically, gently ruffling Primula's dark curls. "Primula should know that she'll only have to wait a couple of months until it's summer."

Primula took a step back which Bilbo and Allie the opportunity to get onto their feet. Both of them could tell that Primula was anything but pleased about their departure from the frown between her brows.

Earlier their belongings and bags had already been placed onto the cart that was taking them home so they didn't have to worry about that for now. As they stepped outside of Brandyhall they were greeted by a bright spring sun that shone down on them.

"Allie, I can tell that you're kind of bumped out that we're leaving," Bilbo said, holding tightly onto her hand.

She turned her head to meet his curious gaze. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't. I had never imagined that your family would be that nice and that it would be that I would be having fun with them."

"To be honest I was kind of fearful about how they were going to react when they finally would meet you in person because you're part dwarf after all. Hobbits are not fond of things that are unfamiliar to them. That's why I thought that they would resent you and I didn't expect that some of them would close you in their heart during this time that we've been here. They've been acting around you as if they've known since childbirth."

Yes, it was kind of a surprise that we all got along that well," Allie gratefully admitted. "You have a wonderful and loving family, Bilbo Baggins."

"As do you, Allie Baggins," he firmly replied. "Even though we don't see those dwarves anymore I did value the friendship that I had developed with them. I can only hope that we'll see some of them again soon."

"Me too. I was planning on writing Bofur another letter when we're home actually."

Bilbo and Allie had been accompanied by some of Bilbo's relatives so that they could personally say goodbye to them. Mirabella went to hug her nephew while Allie was clumsily being embraced by Gorbadoc.

When Mirabella turned to Allie she kissed her on the cheek. "I know that you worried that people were going to dislike you because you're 'different. ' Let me tell you that it makes you unique, Allie. Don't ever let that get in the way of something. You mean an awful lot to many people and you must remember that," the woman reminded her.

A familiar warmth spread through Allie's chest at Mirabella's kind words and there were even some tears in her eyes. "You've been really good to me, Mirabella. I can understand why everyone here adores you. I will treasure meeting you. Thank you. "

Then Allie was suddenly wrapped into another embrace by Primula this time. Because Allie wasn't that much taller than her she didn't have to stand on the tip of her toes. Allie could only make their embrace last another few moments. This young rambunctious girl had left a special place on Allie's heart.

"I wish it was summer already," Primula said when she pulled back.

Allie smiled warmly at her. "You only have to wait about three more months until it's summer," she assured.

"I'll count the days then," Primula gleefully replied.

"It will be there before you know it."

Allie then turned around to where Bilbo was waiting for her. He aided her onto the cart as he sat down beside her. Bilbo gave the sign to the driver who immediately nudged his horse forwards as they rode away. Primula, Mirabella and Gorbadoc were all waving at them as Bilbo and Allie disappeared out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	15. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

****Chapter 15: Bloom** **

****April 2942** **

"Allie, love," a voice called out.

Allie put down her whisk when she saw Bilbo entering the kitchen with a certain grin on his face and a glint in his blue eyes. It was late in the morning and the two had just finished their elevensies. That was why Allie had decided to bake some more seedcakes which they eat later during the day.

"What are you up to?" she doubtfully asked. He was wearing brown breeches and an expansive yellow waistcoat that adorned with tiny flowers.

"Do you remember that I promised you that when we would return to Bag End that __I__  would personally teach you how to how to work in the garden and would plant seeds with you?" Allie nodded. "Well. Today it’s the perfect weather for that to plant the flowers for the rest of the years. I was hoping that you would come along with me to buy some flower seeds."

"Isn’t Hamfast working in the garden right now?"

"No, I actually gave him the day off so I could do this with my wife," Bilbo made clear as he approached her and gently brought up his hands to cup her face. "It would please me enormously if you would join me."

"You already know the answer, Bilbo," she replied, putting more supplies onto the counter.

Bilbo’s grin widened at her answer. "You have no idea how happy your answer makes me, my __dorzada__." To let her know that he meant that he lay a soft kiss against her pink lips. "Let’s go then."

He held onto her hand as he pulled her along with him outside of Bag End. Allie was somewhat surprised by how warm the sun felt against her skin, but it was pleasant feeling. She could hear all kind of birds chirping and the sound of peaceful children laughing.

"So you’ve never actually planted anything in a garden?" Bilbo hesitantly asked as they walked down the hill.

"No. That was because there aren’t really any gardens in Ered Luin. It would be impossible for any kind of plant to grow inside the mountain. I would have to go outside the mountain for that, which anyone hardly did. Also no plant seeds were ever sold in Ered Luin because no one knew what to do with them," Allie enlightened him.

"You don’t have to be worry about being a novice, Allie. Gardening isn’t exactly that difficult if it’s being explained thoroughly. I’m sure you’ll become quite skilled with time."

Allie couldn’t really argue with that since she had no experience with gardening. She could only follow Bilbo as he took her towards the market square. It was busting with all kinds of hobbits and stalls. Apparently because it was one of the first warm days this year everyone in Hobbiton was currently walking outside to enjoy the spring weather.

They went into a nearby shop that lay next to the market square. The scent of flowers and plants was present in the air as they stepped further inside. This place was tiny in size, but was filled to the brim with all kinds of different flowers and plants. Allie had never actually seen this many in person before.

"Allie, what kind of flowers would you like exactly?" Bilbo questioned as he brought her over to a table with the flowers.

 Allie shrugged uncertainly. "I wouldn’t really know, Bilbo. It’s your garden after all so I think that you should decide."

Bilbo tilted his head to look at her, a frown between his brows. "Allie, surely you must know by now that it’s __our__  garden. And therefore we will decide together."

She smiled at his words as she kissed his cheek. "I’m not exactly sure where to start though."

"Can I help you, Mr. and Mrs. Baggins?" the voice of the shop owner chimed in.

"Well, the thing is that my wife has never gardened before and I’ve told her to pick something. Since she’s a novice she is not entirely sure which flowers she wants to use for that," Bilbo told him.

"Perhaps you can have a look here," the man suggested, pointing them to a table that was filled with all sorts of plant seeds.

There were so many that Allie that it overwhelmed her. She wasn’t able to recognize most of these seeds by looking at their names.  She wouldn’t be able to tell a Rhododendron and an Azalea apart just by observing them.

"You have no idea which is which, do you?" Bilbo asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"What in Durin’s name is Viper’s Bugloss? It sounds rather dangerous."

Bilbo chuckled at her struggling. "It is actually a very common flower in the Shire. It’s more of a flower plant and has purple and blueish flowers."

"I guess that’s... nice then," Allie said unsure, still not sure what kind of plant he meant.

"You know what," Bilbo suggested when he realized that it was a doomed cause to make Allie understand what he was talking about. "Why don’t you just randomly pick some of the seeds and then I’ll see if they can fit in the garden? That way at least we have something to start out with. We can always come back for more should we need it."

"Alright then."

This resulted into Allie just randomly grabbing some seeds of whatever name sounded most interesting before she handed them to Bilbo so that he could have a closer look at them. Honeysuckle, Bluebell, Oxlip, Heather and Foxglove were some of the flowers that Bilbo had chosen.

After Bilbo had payed for them he and Allie began their way back to Bag End. When they had made it into the garden Allie could tell that Hamfast had already made plenty of space for them and had attended to the ground.

"From here it’s actually the easiest part," Bilbo said as he knelt down on the ground next to an empty flowerbed as Allie followed his example. "Right here would be an excellent place to plant some Oxlip. Why don’t you do it?"

Slowly, Allie nodded and began to dig a shallow hole with her fingers, feeling the dirt getting stuck underneath her fingernails. Bilbo handed her a couple of the flower seeds which she nicely placed into a straight line next to each other.

"See," Bilbo continued, kissing Allie’s neck for a moment. "You’re doing great. Now you should just cover the seeds with the dirt and water it."

Allie was more than glad to follow Bilbo’s instructions as he closely watched her watering the ground to make sure these seeds could germinate.

"Which one shall we do next?" Allie eagerly asked when she was finished and kissed her husband.

Bilbo flashed a huge smile at her excitement. "You decide, love."

"So I can put all of these seeds that you took with you next to these without any issues?"

"Exactly. As long as you make sure that you don’t put them too close next to each other so that they can grow."

He watched her closely as she chose to plant some Foxgloves. Allie was quicker this time as she went through the same process again as she had just done with the Oxlip’s. It was clear to him that Allie found gardening exhilarating because she almost refused to put down the equipment. She had even dug a hole with her bare hands instead of using a small shovel that was lying next to her.

"Enjoying yourself, Allie?" Bilbo asked, noticing the wide smile on her lips.

Allie turned her head to him, a bright spark in her blue eyes. "Yes, I am. I have no idea that gardening could be this much fun. Now I totally understand why hobbits are so fond of gardening," she replied with a chuckle.

"That’s a relief to hear. There are still plenty of flowers that we can plant together," he assured her.

That was how Bilbo ended up behind Allie as he buried his head into her neck and let their joined hands carefully plant the next flowers in the nearby flowerbed. They moved together in a satisfying flow. He could hear Allie laugh merrily at their intimacy and the way that they were joined together.

"I think we need to move to another flowerbed soon," Allie suggested after a while. "We’re running out of space here."

"I don’t really want to move away," Bilbo replied with a low voice.

"It’s either that or you don’t get to plant the rest of the flowers."

"You do know that I prefer you over flowers any day."

Allie let out another deep laugh. "You sure are a flirt, Bilbo Baggins. I’m certain that we can delay this moment for a while longer then."

"You are filled with ideas, my beautiful wife," Bilbo said, wrapping his arms tighter around her as he pressed more kisses against the back of her neck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	16. Domestic bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 16: Domestic bliss**

**Hobbiton, June TA 2943**

_To my dearest Bofur,_

_I'm quite certain that you will not believe me when I tell you that I have discovered the passion of gardening. I had never imagined that I would grow this fond of gardening myself, but Bilbo and I have spent many hours preparing his garden for summer. I now know what Honeysuckle and Bluebells are. I'm not a plant novice any longer!_

_Do tell me how things in Erebor are fairing? I haven't received a letter from you in months which is quite scandalous. I do hope you're not too busy with aiding Dain with his kingly duties and that Erebor slowly is restoring to its former glory. Also how are things now that the delegation from Ered Luin has arrived there?_

_I am actually writing this letter while I'm waiting for Bilbo's youngest cousin Primula Brandybuck to arrive. I've had the pleasure of meeting her at a Baggins family gathering in Buckland a couple of months ago and we've grown rather fond of each other. She is supposed to stay here at Hobbiton during the summer and I'm rather excited about that to tell you the truth. It's nice to be able to talk with other hobbits._

_I've got to dash now because I have to prepare a couple of things for her arrival. Write me back really soon!_

_Yours truly,_

_Allie Baggins_

"Ah for Durin's sake," Allie cursed quietly when she accidentally knocked over the inkpot and caused the bottom right part of the paper to be covered in ink.

Bilbo turned his head at the commotion and lowered his book. "Here, let me," he insisted as he got onto his feet and approached the desk where she was seated at. Allie raised her eyebrow as she watched how Bilbo diligently began to pour salt on the ink stain that was still wet and then gently dabbed it with a towel.

"Who taught you to do that?" Allie asked astounded as Bilbo removed and brushed the salt away and the stain had completely lifted.

"My mother," Bilbo answered with a light chuckle." She said that skills like these were often required when you have eleven siblings. That was why she was so insistent that I would master these handy skills just in case."

"What more did she teach you?"

"I know a few simple tricks with a needle and thread," Bilbo said with a teasing grin.

"You might woo a few ladies with skills like that," Allie replied, giggling.

"I don't need that when I'm already married to the most beautiful lady of them all. I only need _you_ ," Bilbo made clear as he leaned forwards to kiss Allie on her lips. She melted into it as she pulled him flat against her chest.

Allie knew that in that very moment she wished that she and Bilbo could live together like that with him for another hundred years. What she was experiencing was known as domestic bliss and Allie couldn't get enough of it. There was just something about being able to be here with Bilbo like this that ignited something deep inside of her.

Sadly their moment was ruined when the doorbell rang a few times, causing Allie and Bilbo to break apart and to see that they were both slightly flushed from their activities.

"That will be my aunt and cousin," Bilbo said quietly as he adjusted Allie's copper curls until it looked more decent again. He could see Allie smiling up at him at the sweet gesture. He lay a gentle kiss against her forehead before he gently pulled her with him so that they could open their door. Mirabella and Primula had indeed just arrived at their doorstep.

"You made it!" Allie cheerfully exclaimed as she pulled Primula in for an embrace. The young girl had put on a yellow colored dress with a matching bodice. Her dark curls hung loose to frame her face.

"I cannot believe that it's finally summer," Primula squealed excitedly as she pulled back.

"You must know that she asked me every day how many nights she had to sleep until she could finally go to Hobbiton," Mirabella pointed out, embracing Allie for a moment.

"Well, she doesn't have to wait any longer," Bilbo replied, with a fond smile. "How was your trip here, aunt Mirabella?"

"I can't complain really. It went by rather fast."

"That's good to here. Why don't you two come inside so that I can show you around and get you something to eat," Bilbo humbly insisted, being the great host that he was. Even though they hardly had any guests coming over or staying with them they had well prepared for this. They had baked plenty of cakes for this occasion in advance. He just wanted that his guest would be well looked after.

Bilbo began his tour around Bag End with Mirabella and Primula right behind him. His aunt had been here several times when Belladonna had still been alive, but the place had drastically changed since Bilbo had became the Master of Bag End and Allie had officially moved in with him and they had to replace lots of their sold furniture.

"This place was so different when your parents were still living here," Mirabella deduced as she looked around the study room that they were standing in. "For example this was actually used as a parlour back then."

"I'm aware of that," Bilbo replied with a light shrug. "I actually slightly moved the rooms around after my mother had passed away. Still I had never wanted to change the rooms the way that they had originally intended them. But after I came back from Erebor I had no other choice merely because almost all of my possessions had been sold. I was able to retrieve most of it, but there was still so much that Allie and I had to replace. That's why that it doesn't look the same anymore like it originally did, but it's  _our_ home now. Allie and I are both immensely pleased with how it's looking right now. It works for us."

"And you did a great job with it, Bilbo," Mirabella assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You two have to live in it so it's only to be expected that you make it a home where you both feel comfortable at."

"Oh, we sure do," Allie affirmed with a smile.

"Living here must be different then what you're used to, cousin Allie, " Primula figured.

"It is. You have to imagine that I grew up inside a mountain so I never really saw a lot of light during my childhood. We didn't have any gardens or anything like that. All we had were giant forges and training grounds and enormous halls that went on for quite some time. It did take me some time to adjust here if you must know."

"I couldn't be prouder of her," Bilbo said, kissing Allie's temple. "Let's continue with this tour then."

While Bilbo showed his relatives the rest of Bag End Allie went to the kitchen where she boiled some tea and brought out plenty of food from the pantry. She prepared some sandwiches. Back when she had lived in Ered Luin food usually was prepared for her because of her status which had resulted into her having very little experience with making food. Still since she had moved here she had gained some novice knowledge and she could prepare some basic food. Nonetheless Bilbo enjoyed cooking more than she did so she let him.

Shortly after that the four of them sat down at the table in the kitchen as Allie handed them all freshly boiled tea and some sandwiches. Earlier Bilbo had already baked some cakes for this special occasion.

"And how excited are you to be in the Shire?" Allie asked with interest as she sat down.

"Very excited," Primula replied. "I've been hoping to explore Bywater actually and all the other highlights."

"I'm sure that Allie can show you around Bywater," Bilbo suggested. "While we could all explore the rest of Hobbiton together."

A huge grin crept on the young girls face. "I would like that."

"Excellent. It's a good thing that you're staying here the whole summer so that you have all the time to see everything," Bilbo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	17. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 17: Summer**

**August TA 2943**

Primula Brandybuck was surely known for her vivacious spirit. When she had first arrived here Bilbo and Allie had shown her around Hobbiton several times so that she at least knew her way around this place. Within days after her arrived the girl had already gone out to explore Hobbiton by herself.

Their days with her pretty much blended into each other as they went by. Primula usually was gone a couple of hours of the day and would spent the rest accompanying and talking with Allie and Bilbo. Neither of them really minded that she would need some time of her own. Allie was certain that she would've done the same thing if she had been in Primula's position.

The girl had been here for more than a month now and she knew her way around Hobbiton splendidly and had never lost her way once, something which Allie was still struggling with after a year of being here. Either way Primula's spirit had lightened up after her arrival here. She seemed much more energetic than before.

"Cousin Allie," her voice chirped as she ran down the tunnels of Bag End and into the study room where Allie had been busy with mending some of Bilbo's clothes. "A letter has arrived for you."

"Thank you, Primula," Allie said gratefully as she took the letter from her to have a closer look at it.

_Dear Allie,_

_Unfortunately I do not have the time to condone you a really detailed letter because there are some urgent matters that I must attend. Still I wanted to write you a quick update about live in Rivendell._

_I'm about to venture to the Misty Mountains to hunt down a pack of orcs that have been seen roaming the mountains. Both of my brother's are joining me so I'm certain that we'll be successful._

_How are things in the Shire? Last time you mentioned that Bilbo's cousin was staying with you. I hope the three of you are enjoying your summer together._

_I'll write more soon when I've returned from the Misty Mountains. Give everyone my regards._

_Yours truly,_

_Arwen_   _Undómiel_

It had been a while since Lord Elrond's daughter had written her a letter but Allie appreciated that the elf was writing her just moments before she was supposed to leave Rivendell for a mission.

"Do you know where Bilbo is?" Allie asked.

Primula turned her head to meet her gaze as she stood there in front of the window and flushed a deep shade of red. "I was supposed to inform you that he had to talk to someone and he assumed that he was gone the whole morning. I kind of forget all about that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be,"Allie assured her. "You didn't forget anything of that importance, so it's quite alright. Don't beat yourself up about it."

There was a smile on Primula's lips at that as she let out a breath. "Can we go outside today? The weather is incredibly nice."

"I could use a walk actually," Allie eagerly replied. She had been stuffed inside of Bag End for the largest part of the morning because she had been too busy with chores.

As the two of them stepped outside of the hobbit-hole it hit Allie how warm it was. It was early August after which was usually the warmest month in the Shire and it showed. There weren't that many hobbits outside because most of them were seated somewhere in the shade.

"Hamfast!" Allie called out when she caught sight of their gardener who was still doing his work. Please don't tell me that you've been working here all this time. There wasn't that much shade to be found and he was seated here with the sun burning in his back.

"I have to finish my work, Mrs. Baggins," Hamfast made clear, swiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yes, and I appreciate you doing so. You just have to stop now," Allie firmly insisted. "There are some refreshments inside which I want you to take before you take the rest of the day off. I don't want you to get a sunburn or anything or that you get unconscious because you refuse to get out of the sun."

Still Hamfast didn't seem to be looking that convinced with her answer. He was someone who always wanted to deliver the best work that he could and he excelled in it.

"There will be more time to finish the garden another time," Allie made clear when she saw that he made no intention to move away. "I'm not saying this because I want you gone or because I'm unhappy with your services. I'm just worried about your well-being. It would please me enormously if you would call it quits for the day because of this heatwave."

Hamfast eventually rose his hands in air. "I'll get some refreshments before I go then."

"Thank you, Hamfast. That does reassure me." She did care about the young Halfling and wouldn't know what to if he would pass out because of this heat.

"I take it we aren't going for a long walk," Primula figured. There was already sweat forming on her forehead from the short time that she had spent outside.

"Not quite. We'll walk in the shade instead. That should make it more pleasant for us."

And that's how they had both ended up in the shade underneath the trees as they made their way down the hill. But unfortunately it was nearly equally as hot in the shade then it was in the burning sun. It didn't make that much of a difference.

Allie was wearing a dress that she had made from a very light fabric which would be perfect for this time of year, only it was still too hot for this drastic heat. It felt as if the fabric of the dress had gotten stuck onto her skin.

"Is it always this warm around this time of year?" Primula asked as she came to a drastic halt.

"I'm not entirely sure since i haven't exactly lived in the Shire for that long. Still we had a similar heatwave last year which lasted about four days. I'm assuming that this one will be around the same, " Allie replied. "Which is why we're fools for going outside when we should be finding some way of cooling ourselves down instead."

"We could get a cold bath at Bag End," Primula suggested wisely. "Else we would have to dip in a nearby river or something. "

"The river will still be in the sun so that will not help us that much. The bath is a wiser idea," Allie said. "Let's return then and let this walk go in vain."

Primula didn't argue with that and was eager to follow Allie back up the hill, ignoring the increasing heat of the sun for a couple of moments until Bag End came into view. The quickly retreated inside the hobbit-hole and closed the door behind them.

The young girl went to prepare a bath while Allie went to the kitchen to find some refreshments. As she got there she saw that Bilbo had returned and was holding some cold beverages in his hands.

"I heard you two come in," he said as he placed them on the table. He then looked at Allie and noticed the state that she was in and saw sweat-drops falling from her forehead. "You look close to melting."

"That's because I am. Primula and I had gone to try to go for a walk which ended in a disaster I must say," Allie grumbled in return. "Where did you go to?"

"I had to talk with the miller," Bilbo answered, kissing Allie's temple. "I came back as soon as I had finished only to see that you and Primula had gone out. You should drink this and get a nice bath. After that I'll make sure that there will be plenty of scones for all of us."

Allie was kind of touched by Bilbo's kindness, but she quickly did what he had suggested to her. The cold water felt incredibly pleasant against her skin as it cooled down. When Allie was done she put on a similar dress made of light fabrics but it was still kind of hot inside of Bag End.

"Feel better?" Bilbo asked when she stepped into the kitchen again. He had placed a platter of scones on the table. Primula was scrapping butter on hers.

"Much better," Allie affirmed with a chuckle as she took her time to kiss her husband for a few moments.

Primula cleared her throat when they had made that moment last too long, causing Bilbo to flush red as they broke apart. "Don't want you two glued onto each other," the girl teased.

"That was hardly the case, Primula," Bilbo responded with a huff as he and Allie sat down at the table. He handed her her refreshment and a plate.

"You sure?" Primula arched a brow as she took a bite from her scone. "You seemed to be locking lips quite intently just now."

"Well, we're married after all," Bilbo went on. "That's what people who love each other do."

"I'm well aware of that and how they sometimes forget that other people are with them in the room."

Allie threw her head back to let out a satisfying laugh, startling Bilbo somewhat. "Primula, you're absolutely right about that. We do tent to forget that," Allie agreed joyfully.

"Allie, we do not," Bilbo disagreed.

Allie eyed him with a large smile. "We sure do, Bilbo. It has happened several times so far." She thought back of that time when she and Bilbo had been making out in front of the whole company to see after they had just encountered Smaug.

"Don't worry about it, cousin Bilbo," Primula gently intervened. "A lot of people do it."

"Well, that's a relieve then," Bilbo muttered, handing her another scone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	18. A step back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 18: A step back**

**Budgeford April TA 2945**

"Are you sure that this is the right place to look? " Allie asked skeptically as she saw how Budgeford lay stretched out in front of them. Yesterday afternoon they had arrived at the small town and had spend the night at the local inn.

Bilbo scratched the back of his head. "I believe so. They did inform us that several families of the Cotton family are residing here, " he replied, but didn't exactly sound convincing. "This should be a good place to start our search. Still I don't want you to get your hopes up, Allie. It's been a long time since your mother has left the Shire after all and people might not remember her here."

"I know that. Still I'm only hoping to see the place where my mom has grown up all those years ago," Allie said.

Bilbo wished that he could reassure Allie more than this, but he had no idea how to do that in this situation. She had to discover the truth about her mother on her own and he could only be there to provide her some comfort should she need it. He wasn't going to leave her out of his sight.

They began to make their way down the path that leaded them away from the local inn. There were some hobbit children kicking a ball at a nearby abandoned field. Their laughter was loud and booming while others screamed in victory at the sideline.

"Did your mother ever tell you where exactly she had lived in Budgeford?" Bilbo asked. He had no desire to wander aimlessly around the town for the whole day. They needed a clue to follow.

"Not quite," Allie replied. "Only that she had a view at the nearby river from her hobbit-hole. Alas that's not a lot to go on I'm afraid since most hobbit-holes here are located with a view at the river."

"Still we shouldn't let that get in our way. I believe it's our best shot to ask some of the local residence to see what they know," Bilbo suggested.

"I'm sure you're right, Bilbo." She didn't want to show him how doubtful she felt about this whole endeavor.

That's how they had began their search by looking for the most active place in Budgeford where most of the inhabitants were busy with their days. There were some market stalls here and a black there were only around twenty hobbits to be found. In general Budgeford was a lot smaller than Hobbiton and this was apparently as booming as the small town was going to get.

Allie felt a pit of anxiety growing inside of her as she observed them from a distance. These people might know where her mother had originated from and that caused her to be nervous. She had been dying to find out more about her mother's past for nearly a century and she had actually made it to Budgeford where she had spent her adolescent life.

Instead of wasting more time Allie found the courage to approach some of the local residents to ask them if they knew anything. Unfortunately these hobbits brushed them off as they walked away from them.

"We've only just started, Allie," Bilbo tried to reassure her when he noticed the sad expression in her blue eyes. "We'll keep going."

And they did. They both took their time to question some of the Halflings and this time some of them actually replied to them. Only they had no idea who they were searching for so that didn't result into anything.

Allie was very progressive and did her best to at least ask every hobbit that crossed her path if they had ever heard of the name Arabella Cotton and was met with a lot of shaking heads. That caused her to change her tactics and her approach.

When a man with graying hair and a round face came down the road Allie took her chance. "Sir, I have to ask you if you know where I can find the Cotton family? "

The man stopped in his tracks to look at her. "Cotton you say," he mumbled. "Some people from the Cotton family actually live down that road. You cannot miss them." He pointed them in the direction that they needed to go.

There was a small remainder of hope that built inside of Allie at his answer. "Thank you, sir!" she pretty much squealed as she and Bilbo headed down the road.

It was early spring and there were different flowers already blooming down the path. The scent of daffodils and hyacinths was strong in the air. The path they had taken had led them to separate lane. Allie's heart jolted when she saw the name 'Cotton ' on one of the mailboxes.

"At least now we know that Cotton are truly residing here," Bilbo said. Still he didn't want to sound too optimistic in the case that these people didn't remember Arabella Cotton. He didn't want Allie to hold onto false hope.

Allie had already knocked three times on the yellow painted door. There were some more flowers underneath the windowsill and they could smell the scent of apple pie being baked coming from inside. The door slowly swung open and a middle-aged woman with graying streaks in her blonde curls stood in front of them. She had large brown eyes that were slightly widened when she had seen the two strangers standing in front of her door.

"Sorry to bother you so suddenly," Allie began cautiously, not wanting to startle the woman away. "My name is Allie Baggins and this is my husband Bilbo Baggins. We are here in Budgeford to look for someone who happened to be from the Cotton family. We saw that you're part of that family as well."

"My name is Lila Cotton," the woman replied, friendlier than she had seen a few moments ago. "Who on earth are you looking for?"

Allie licked her lips. "It might be a long shot since it has been many years ago, but do you remember the name Arabella Cotton?"

"Arabella?" she repeated unsure as a frown appeared between her brows. "Do you happen to refer to Progo and Estella their daughter? I'm afraid you won't find her since she has left the Shire more than a hundred years ago."

Bilbo exchanged a look with Allie, and he could see a certain glint in her eyes. "I am aware that Arabella left the Shire. Only I wouldn't know the names of my  _grandparents_ since I never met them and -"

"Wait," Lila cut her off and grabbed Allie's wrist. "You're Arabella's daughter. " Allie smiled and nodded. "No information about any children from Arabella has ever been received here. And I would know since Arabella is actually related to me. She is my great-great-cousin if you must know. Still you look like the spiting image of her."

Allie had never envisioned that she would actually come to face to face with a relative of her mother. "I'm aware of that because she married a dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield many years ago in Ered Luin where she had moved to. I was what resulted from their marriage and I've turned a hundred years old last year."

Lila looked stunned at that news. "I had no idea. What happened to Arabella?"

Allie's throat tightened and she wasn't sure how to put this into words which was why Bilbo did the talking for her. "She got killed during an ambush by orcs in Gondamon when Allie was just eight years old," he grimly replied.

"After my father died four years ago in Erebor I came to the Shire with Bilbo," Allie enlightened her. "I didn't know much about where my mother had grown up before she had left the Shire. All that I knew was that she was born in Budgeford and her family name."

"You sure have endured some hardship, " Lila grimly replied. "Fortunately for you your search has come to an end. I am more than welcome to show you in which house your mother has grown up in. You should go there to take a long, but I insist that you return here to talk more about your mother while I provide the two of you with something to eat as you stay here for dinner."

Allie was completely flabbergasted at that sudden request but followed Lila's directions anyway which leaded her and Bilbo to the other side of a crossing. They had ended up in front of a now abandoned farmhouse. It was quite a derelict building because no one apparently had lived here for so long.

The farm was located next to a large field that was filled with grain and had a good view of the river. Allie couldn't describe the feeling of being at the place where her mother had grown up. She could imagine her running through the garden at eleven years old.

"Allie," Bilbo called out. "You're crying, love."

Unaware of the tears that were silently streaming down her face she was being pulled into an embrace by Bilbo. "I just cannot believe we're here, Bilbo. My mother spent her entire adolescence living here. And this is the place where she ran away from a lifetime ago. It feels unreal."

Bilbo tenderly kissed her forehead to provide her some reassurance. "I know that we had kind of believed that we weren't going to find anything, but somehow we did end up in your mother's childhood house. It looks so ordinary though. "

"According to my mother her childhood was anything but because she unhappy here. Her strict parents were to blame for that, " Allie said softly. "She often said that it felt as if this place was suffocating her. "

"Was that why she was so eager to leave? "

"It was one of the reasons, yes. But also because her parents had planned that she was to wed someone of their choosing when she came of age. That's how she and her close friend Marigold had ended up leaving the Shire together. They wanted to get away from it all. Still it's weird that now that I'm here to personally see where she grew up I can't see anything about that place that would make her want to leave. It's as you said rather ordinary."

"Then we now know for sure that her parents involvement was one of the main reasons for her sudden departure, " Bilbo replied.

The two of them stayed there for an unknown while as they took a closer look at the derelict building. Allie wanted to see as much of this place as she possibly could to have a better understanding of what her mother's childhood had been like. When they had finished they returned to Lila's house where they would be talking about Arabella Cotton for many long hours to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	19. A surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 19:** **A surprise visit**

**June TA 2949**

Years had come and gone since Allie and Bilbo had returned to the Shire. They had developed a way of living together that worked wondrously for them. Allie was beyond content with the life that she was living in the Shire and was enjoying it more with every passing year.

The hobbits all knew who she was and referred to her as the dwarf-woman or as Mrs. Baggins. After the first few years of her stay here the Halflings dared to approach Allie and have conversations with her. This had allowed her befriend some of them and to feel truly welcome here.

Every summer Primula Brandybuck would travel from Buckland to stay at Back End for several months. Allie was absolutely delighted by that because she had seen Primula grown into a fine young woman during those years that she had gotten to know her. It was something she seriously treasured.

A few years ago Arwen had visited from Rivendell and was awestruck when she lay her eyes upon Hobbiton for the first time because the Shire was anything but ordinary in the elf her eyes. She had asked Bilbo and Allie countless of questions about the architecture and the politics here. The sight of an elf staying at Bag End was an unusual one and some of the Halflings came to ask  _her_  questions about her life in Rivendell instead.

Only a few months ago Tauriel had Yldris had made their way into Hobbiton from Forochel. They came with gifts from all corners of Middle-Earth as they told Bilbo and Allie all kinds of tales from their adventures. Allie realized that she was more than excited to listen what they had to say. They spoke in great detail and length about the places that they had visited. What was most important to Allie was how happy and blissful the two of them looked together. They had spent so many years having to hide their love for each other and they had finally been able to be together without anyone judging them. They were  _free_.

As the years passed Bilbo and Allie had often found themselves thinking back to their quest to Erebor and all the people they had to leave behind. That was when Bilbo had made the decision to write down his memoirs so that they could always look back. And in case if they would one day forget details from their venture then they could simply read it back. Only it quickly dawned on Bilbo that writing a memoir was anything but a speedy process. It took a lot of time because there were so many things that he wanted to write down and he needed to do their story justice. Often when he couldn't recall an event correction he would call Allie who would gladly fill him in on what he was overlooking. Bilbo wouldn't have known what he would've done if he hadn't had Allie at his side.

It was early in the afternoon when Allie was seated outside on the bench in the garden. She had just finished baking some seedcakes and was now basking in the warmth of the sun as she observed the town underneath the hill. From where she was seated she was able to hear the sound of children's laughter of those who were joyfully running down the roads. For some reason watching them caused a sharp sting to be felt at her heart, but Allie perfectly understood the reason why she had felt that.

"My  _dorzada_ , are you alright?" Bilbo asked as he stepped outside and noticed the frown between her brows.

Allie was playing with her fingers. "I was just thinking. You know how I have always wanted to gift you children, but I couldn't, Bilbo. And nothing hurts me more than that because I'm barren. I'm well are that you want them. I can see that look in your eyes and -"

"Allie, shhh," he gently cut her of and grabbed her hands as he sat down beside her. "It's alright. I know that we've had this conversation before. Yes, I do want to have children with you. But I'm not mad or blaming you because this isn't happening. It's anything but your fault, Allie. Don't beat yourself up about this."

"How can I not?" Allie went on with tears pooling her vision and her voice cracking as she spoke. "We both want children and it's not going to happen. Everyone else surrounding us are having children, except us. Knowing that is absolutely agonizing, Bilbo."

Bilbo pulled his wife into his arms as he continued to stroke her back in her a comforting manner. "Of course this is hurting you, Allie. That was to be expected after everything that you've endured. Unfortunately we have no other choice than coming to terms with this horrid situation. I know for a fact that you care about Primula as if she was your own. Even Hamfast is someone you dote on. It's important that you have people like that in your life."

"Perhaps I do dote on them too much, but I adore both of them."

Bilbo wanted to say that Allie would make a wonderful and devoted mother, but he knew that those words would only cause her more pain because that was never going to happen. Instead he kissed the top of her head and took in that jasmine and vanilla scent of hers, which was something that he always longed for whenever she was out of his reach. He had grown so used to the scent of all the different flowers in her hair. "Allie, love, you don't dote on them too much," he assured her. "It is clear that they that both Primula and Hamfast care a great deal about you as well. You must remember that. "

Their rather intimate conversation came to an end when Allie suddenly perked up and got onto her feet when she heard the fall of heavy footsteps coming their way. Since Allie was usually the only person with heavy footsteps in the shire it was easy to distinguish another pair. A huge grin appeared on her face. "You'll never guess who are coming up that hill!" she exclaimed merrily. Bilbo turned his head with a frown only to see that Gandalf, Balin and Bofur were coming in their direction.

Bilbo had little time to react because Allie was already running towards them as fast as she possibly could. He could see how she threw her arms around the three of them for a long embrace which was gladly returned by all of them.

"Allie, lass. I must say that you look incredible," Bofur said with a deep chuckle. "You seem to be glowing if I'm not mistaking."

Allie then pulled him in for a separate hug because she hadn't seen him in at least eight years and it felt unbelievably pleasant to being able to hold him again after all that time. She had feared that she would never see him again and here he was walking up the hill.

"If you must know I am perfectly content with my life the way that is is," Allie affirmed.

"I can tell," Bofur joked. "It suits you, Allie."

As Allie pulled back she was being embraced by Balin and that was enough to bring back tears to her eyes. She knew that the dwarf was already of old age when she had left Erebor and she had been convinced he would've passed away after her departure, but he was still looking very much alive. It seemed as if he hadn't aged a day as since she had last seen him.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see my favorite lass again on my old day," he told her. "I know that we've been writing each other for years, but that's not the same as being able to see you in person. It does me a world of good, Allie. You must know that."

"Balin, you're going to make me cry," Allie pointed out with lazy laughter. "I had no idea that the three of you would be arriving today. You hadn't updated us about this sudden visit of yours."

"That is to be my fault," Gandalf added as he removed his hat from his head. "We did intent to surprise you both if you must know. That's why we didn't write any letter to let you know that we were coming."

Allie smiled up at him. "Well, you've succeeded in that. You sure  _did_ surprise us." She took her time to embrace the wizard for a few moments as well.

When she pulled back that Bilbo had been pulled in for separate embraces as well and she could hear all of them laughing. "It gladdens my heart to see that you've been looking after our Allie, " Balin said, patting Bilbo on his back in a friendly manner. "I believe that this is the happiest that I've ever seen her. "

"Of course I am. You all know that Allie deserves the world and I'm willing to give that to her," Bilbo affirmed, exchanging a loving look with his wife.

"I have to say that moving in here together has done both of you some good, Gandalf assumed by simply observing them. "You seem blissful."

"That's because we are, Gandalf," Allie eagerly confirmed, not being able to get that grin from her face. "I suggest that the three of you come inside to get something you eat. I can only imagine that you must be famished after your travels. There will be plenty of cake for everyone."

"What kind of cake exactly?" Bofur asked as they all began to follow her.

"Allie has baked some seedcake earlier today," Bilbo fondly replied. "Her skills with baking have gotten rather exquisite over the years. She was a very swift learner if you must know."

"I take it you taught her," Balin assumed.

"He sure did," Allie confirmed with a giggle. "Still that wasn't the only thing that Bilbo has taught me since I moved in here. He also taught me how to properly garden like an fancy hobbit. I had never known that gardening could be that much fun, but I surely enjoy doing it. It's incredibly soothing to do."

"You've really blossomed as a full-time hobbit here, lass," Gandalf said.

"Well, technically she's still the same Allie that you all adore," Bilbo made clear. "She hasn't changed in any way. She has simply gained some new hobbies over the years. I must say that the other Halflings here do adore her. They didn't at first, but that changed over time when they realized what kind of person actually was. She has made plenty of friends since."

"That's good to hear," Balin replied.

"Indeed," Bilbo went on as he opened the door of  _their_ beloved Bag End. "Please come inside."

And no one argued with that as they followed the Halfling inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	20. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 20: Catching up**

**June TA 2949**

It was early in the morning as Allie sat down in the green armchair in the sitting-room. The window stood open and she could see the sun rising at the end of the lower valley as the whole sky turned a mixture of orange and pink which was a sight that would always take her breath away. Throughout the years she had often sat in this chair just so that she would be able to see the sunrise.

Bilbo entered the siting-room shortly after her, carrying a tray of tea and scones that he sat next to her on a small table. Allie turned her head to meet Bilbo's waiting lips which was the nicest way of waking up that she could possibly ask for. Even after all this time a simple kiss meant a lot to her and she cherished all these moments that she shared with Bilbo enormously.

"Thank you, Bilbo," she said sweetly.

He sat down in the chair opposite from her, linking their fingers together. "For what?" he asked unsure.

"For the tea and scones, silly. I sure appreciate that you make me breakfast every morning. You sure know how to look after me."

He smiled at the sincerity of her words. "It's such a mundane thing to do, but I do enjoy doing it, Allie. Also I know that you were craving scones since you were mumbling something about them in your sleep."

"Did I talk in my sleep again?" It wasn't the first time that she had done something like that. She could still remember the first time that it had happened after she had moved into Bag End and it had something to do with her disdain for Lobelia Sackville-Baggins which Bilbo had surely laughed about.

Bilbo's smile enlarged. "You sure did. I heard you say something like ' _I sure do love some good scones.'_ which is the exact reason why I've decided to fetch something for you even if you didn't remember saying that you wanted them."

Allie leaned forwards again to kiss him but this time it contained a sudden urgency that caused both of them to be breathless. She could taste the sweet honey from his tea on his lips as she ran her tongue across it. Allie's hands went up to cup Bilbo's cheek so that she could pull him closer even though they were both still seated in their chairs. Bilbo's fingers ran through her copper curls.

"You two surely haven't changed since the last time we've seen you!" Gandalf's voice called out.

"It's no surprise to see that you two are still all over each other after all this time," Bofur added with a roaring laughter.

Being all caught in the moment Allie had completely forgotten about their guests. It had been three days ago since their guests had arrived at Bag End and they had been staying at their guest-chambers just down the hall.

"Well, I don't need to apologize for this since it's  _our_  house and this is  _my_ husband after all," Allie said lightheartedly. Over the years she and Bilbo surely had gotten rather used to being interrupted by other people that it didn't really affect them that much. In fact they had gotten rather used to it and it would crack them up whenever it would happen again.

"Fair point, Fairchild," Bofur replied.

"Oi, it's Baggins," Bilbo corrected as he got onto his feet. "Don't you forget that."

"I don't plan to," the dwarf made sure.

Allie went to fetch them all some breakfast and something to drink and it wasn't long until the scent of freshly baked bacon and sausages filled the kitchen. When she returned she saw that Bilbo had brought out some extra chairs from the other chambers where their guests could sit on.

Throughout the last few days they had listened in great length to some of the tales about Erebor and what had happened to everyone there since they had left.

"What is Ori doing these days?" Allie wondered, handing Gandalf another scone.

"If you must know he's actually working as a scribe and he's doing excellent work of making records of everything," Balin answered. "All of his illustrations are being used inside these books so that everyone can always look back at it. In fact he documented the entire journey we went on."

Bilbo put down his saucer. "I was kind of working on writing a memoir of our adventure as well. I've only managed to write down a memoir of it so far, but I intend to write it all done into great detail one day and plan to add my own illustrations and maps of the places we have been."

"Even your encounter with the dragon?" Bofur asked.

"Even that," Bilbo firmly affirmed. "I don't plan to exclude any details from this story. That is probably why it's going to take me some years to get it done once I've finally gotten around to starting it."

"I am certain that you will eventually," Gandalf assured him. "You still got lots of time to get it done. I'm aware that you're quite a skilled cartographer and I've seen some of these maps which you've drawn in the past."

Bilbo smiled at that. "Still it's been quite a while since I've done this. I don't know if I still how to properly do it."

"Don't be like that, Bilbo," Allie chimed in. "There is no need to talk yourself down because I'm well aware how good you are it. It will all come back to you once you start with this book of yours. I wouldn't mind aiding you with any locations should you need it."

Instead of saying anything Bilbo grabbed her hand and lay a gentle kiss on the back of it to let her know how much he appreciated her support.

"Where is Dwalin these days?" Allie then asked, turning towards the dwarves.

Balin licked his lips. "My brother has taken quite a heavy toll after the loss of your father and after your departure as well. In fact he has spent several years just wandering across Middle-Earth by himself in the hope of trying to come to terms with everything. He returned to Erebor about two years and he was a rather changed man. He has never really been the same since all of this has happened. Still he has taken up a job as a councilor for King Dain and he's doing a rather good job of it."

"I had no idea that he had been suffering because of all of this for so long," Allie quietly muttered.

"You knew better than anyone how close he has always been with you and your father, Allie," Gandalf said.

"Of course I did. He has always been there and my father trusted him more than anyone. Surely I knew that all of this would effect Dwalin," she replied, taking in a deep breath. "How is he fairing today then?"

"Allie, he's trying the best that he can," Balin answered truthfully. "He seems to be doing somewhat better as the time progresses, but he never fully recovered from everything. He had been so busy with working that he had no time to come with us."

Surely it saddened Allie to hear about Dwalin like that. A strong part of her had wished that the dwarf had come along with the others to visit her so that she at least had the chance to see him. All that she had now were the memories of him and that was a painful thought.

Balin and Bofur then changed the topic to something lighter and began to tell them all about the other dwarves were actually doing rather well and had portrayed a great part in the reconstruction of Erebor. At that news Allie felt slightly better because the others had been fairing alright.

"Is Bombur in charge of the Erebor kitchen now?" Bilbo asked, pouring everyone another cup of tea.

"He sure is," Bofur replied. "He has come up with so many recipes of his own which all the dwarves in Erebor are using. All the dwarves there sure look up to him and he seems to be rather pleased with everything."

"I'm glad to hear that," Allie replied with a smile. "Are Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Dori and Nori all doing well either?"

Balin nodded. "They are. They've all found some sort of jobs to keep themselves entertained with inside the mountain. They're still the same dwarves that you've known your entire life."

"Good to hear that their lives have moved on after everything that has happened," Bilbo said exchanging a quick look with Allie. He could tell that this conversation has had a certain effect on his wife because even now she still cared and worried for those dwarves which was to be expected. They were her kin.

"Let's talk about something else," Gandalf suggested, earning everyone's attention. "They've all talked a lot about everyone at Erebor, yet we also want to know how you've two been fairing here in the Shire. I assume your lives have been going quite well since you moved in together."

Allie's icy blue eyes found Bilbo's again and she smiled lovingly. "It sure has," Allie replied. "It honestly took me some to get adjusted here before I was finally able to actually talk to other Halflings here and even make some friends."

"Also I've taken Allie with me on several family gatherings and they all adore her, as they should," Bilbo added blissfully. "Several of them have even visited us here. But still the one that grew the closest with Allie has to be my cousin Primula. She has stayed here every summer for the last eight years."

"I think that everyone falls for Allie's charms eventually," Balin joked.

"That's not entirely true, Balin," Allie quickly replied, crossing her arms. "There is still one person here in Hobbiton who hasn't warmed up to me at all."

"Allie, love, if you're referring to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins that doesn't really count," Bilbo responded. "She was about to inherit Bag End before I returned with you as my wife. According to her she has every reason to dislike you since you're standing between her and Bag End."

"See, then there isn't anyone who doesn't like you, Allie," Bofur added with laughter. "You've been exaggerating for nothing."

"Have you ever been able to find the exact place where your mother has grown up?" Gandalf then asked seriously.

Allie licked her lips. "I did. Bilbo took me on a trip to Budgeford where we knew my mother had been born since she had told me about that when I was little. We've spent pretty much the whole day asking everyone there if they knew her or her family and in the end that did lead us to an abandoned farm at the far edge of the town. It was most obscure experience to witness that place with my own eyes, but it did help me understand my mother's childhood better because now I knew where her roots had originated from."

"Your mother also never had any contact with her own parents after she had eloped from the Shire," Balin added. "I'm sure that her kin in Budgeford was unaware that she had settled in the Blue Mountains and had even had a child with a dwarf."

"We did track down some distant relatives of my mother and she confirmed that no one there knew what had happened to Arabella Cotton after she had ran from her door. This woman filled me in on all sorts of things about my mother's childhood. She became rather devastated when I told her what had happened to her."

"So now you understand why your mother left the Shire?" Gandalf questioned.

"I'm certain the exact reasons will never be known because my mother isn't here to tell them. I believe she had no emotional bond with her parents and that they had pressured her tremendously throughout her childhood and when they had threatened to give her away to a suitor she didn't hesitate to ran away. I'm convinced that her place just wasn't in the Shire and that she was finally happy for the first time when she met my father."

"Allie, you must know that the years that Arabella was able to spend with your father were her happiest," Balin replied, placing a comforting hand on Allie's shoulder. "Especially after you were born. You were their whole worlds. There was nothing that they loved more than  _you_."

Allie felt her throat tightening and going dry. "I did know that, Balin. I've always felt their strong love for when I grew up and I'm beyond thankful for that. Despite everything  _my_  childhood was great because I was constantly surrounded by people that loved me and I was never once pressured into anything."

" _Mahal_ , I've ran out of tobacco!" Bofur cried out as he was searching through his satchel in vain.

"Here," Bilbo said, handing him one of his own tobacco jars. "I've got plenty and you are more than welcome to smoke inside." He exchanged a look with his wife who had narrowed her eyes. He knew all too well how much Allie would always complain whenever he had smoked inside again.

"Thank you, but I'll smoke outside anyway. I don't want to risk Allie's wrath," Bofur suggested as he walked down the tunnels.

Allie smiled brazingly into her tea. "A very wise choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	21. A wee lad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 21: A wee lad**

**TA 2965**

The wooden back of the bed rattled whenever Bilbo threw his hips back while Allie was taking in his cock deeper into her mouth. Her tongue swirled in circles around the head while her hand went up and down at a very rapid pace.

 _"Ah!_  My beautiful Allie! Can you stop for a second?" Bilbo asked, his voice nothing more but low grunts.

Still his wife understood his request and let go off his cock with a  _plop_ , her ice blue eyes shifting to hers. He could see that her pupils were blown wide and that her curved lips were red and stretched from his cock. "What is it, my _zinlaz?"_

He brought his hands to her face so that he could pull her towards him until he could boldly press his lips against tongue darted out to meet his. Bilbo's and he has had plenty of time to explore Allie's mouth, but he still never tired of the taste of her. There was something enticing about his wife that made him keep wanting  _more more more._

He gently pushed his wife onto her back of their marital bed. There was a dazzling smile on her lips when Bilbo slid into her. Bilbo kissed feathery light kisses underneath Allie's ear as he pushed into her. As Allie shifted her hips he received a different angle and he got much deeper inside her.

"Is it just me or do you also never want these moments to end?" Allie asked as she pulled her husband down for another kiss.

"You sure got that right, Allie," he replied against her lips. He didn't sped up his thrusts because he needed this moment between them to last as long as he possibly could. His thrust were consistent, but rather slow. To them it was beautiful. Moments like these were something they both valued more than anything.

Unfortunately for them they couldn't avoid the inevitable and Bilbo came inside of her with hot spurts. Allie chased his release a few seconds after him, clutching onto Bilbo as it took her.

"Hmm. This is what properly waking up is like," Allie said with her eyes closed as she pressed closer against her husband to feel his sweaty and sticky skin.

"I would have to agree with you, dear wife," Bilbo replied with a chuckle, kissing her jaw. "Alas now I'm in dire need of a bath to feel refreshed again before we can start the day. I was hoping that you would join me."

"That does sound very tempting," Allie said while she traced some patterns on Bilbo's lower abdomen when he pulled out of her and she whined at the feeling. "What's in it for me?" Allie had already made up her mind about this, but she was curious to see how far Bilbo was willing to take this.

"I think it's better to show you in person than to describe it to you," he said, pressing his lips against her breastbone. "But I'll take care of you this time, Allie."

"Bilbo, you always do," she affirmed. "But I'm more than happy to accept this offer of yours."

"How excellent." He kissed her deeply before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her leg so that he could carry her to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Allie eyed her reflection in the mirror for a moment. Throughout the years she had gained some wrinkles around her eyes. Her copper hair was still as radiant as ever, without as much as one single gray streak in it. Allie had never been a vain person and it didn't bother her that she was looking a lot older these days, because that meant that she had been aging well. She was about to turn a hundred and twenty two this year after all according to the dwarven standards.

The clothing she wore these days were more mature, but Allie still made them in Halfling fashion which meant that they excited of very bright and vibrant colors.

"You're still as beautiful as the day I met you," Bilbo said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. Allie shuddered slightly because of his warm breath against her skin.

Age had also had his effect on her husband. The color of his hair had slightly faded and it was adorned with some gray streaks, which weren't that visible in his auburn curls. He also had a few wrinkles on his face, but he still looked insanely young for someone who was supposed to turn sixty eight this year. There were plenty of other hobbits who appeared much older than Bilbo did.

"And you still as handsome as ever," Allie gleefully replied.

"Really?" Bilbo questioned unsure. "You prefer all this gray hair."

"Bilbo, you're hardly gray! And I don't care what color your hair is or if you've aged well because you're still the same Halfling that I fell in love with all those years ago and that doesn't change. You still look the same to me"

Their desire for sex and intimacy hadn't faded over the years, in fact its potency had only increased. Bilbo wasn't sure why their libido was still as strong as ever, but it was almost impossible for him to stay away from his wife.

There came a few rapid knocks on the door which startled Allie somewhat in Bilbo's arms. "Mr. and Mrs Baggins!" a rather familiar voice called out which they distinguished as young Rocco Gamgee. "My sister-in-law is having contractions! They sent me here to fetch Mrs. Baggins."

"Bell is giving birth," Allie muttered in amazement as she rushed towards the front door to open it. Rocco stared up at her with big eyes. "Tell them that I'll be there shortly." Instead of replying Rocco nodded and hurried away.

Bell Goodchild had married Hamfast Gamgee about two years ago and this was their first child together. Allie only had a little bit of experience of assisting women while they were giving birth and she had only aided a handful of dwarven women back at Ered Luin. Still Bell had insisted that Allie would be there and that she refused no for an answer.

"You go," Bilbo said as he approached her. "I'll come by when this is over. You are a fascinating woman, Allie Baggins." He took his time to kiss her for a short moment before she turned around and headed down the road.

About a week ago Bilbo and Allie had received news that Primula Baggins was carrying her and Drogo Baggins ' first child which was due to be born around this September. Unfortunately for them they hardly saw Primula and her husband because they were still living at Buckland which was why they only saw each other about four times a year. There was still a part of Allie that hoped that Primula would decide to spend the summer here, but nothing had been confirmed about that.

With her head in the cloud Allie wasn't entirely paying attention to where she was going and she nearly tripped over a wooden cart that stood motionless on the side of the road. "Oi, watch it," a female voice called out which Allie only recognized too well. "It's you!"

"Lobelia," she said coldly as she caught sight of the woman who removed her cart from the road. Her gray curls fluttered in the wind as she looked at Allie with a heavy frown between her brows.

There were no niceties or an apology for nearly making Allie trip. Instead the woman wandered off without saying as much as another word to her. Allie wondered if Lobelia would ever be able to see past her resentment towards her so that the two of them could actually talk about something, but that seemed rather impossible. Allie was just tired of this bitterness between them.

Pushing this encounter to the back of her mind Allie continued her way down the road until she reached the end of Bagshot Row. From outside she able to hear the sound of a woman screaming which Allie assumed could only belong to Bell. She rang the doorbell a few times until she was greeted by Hamfast. His usual auburn hair was in disarray, probably from running his hands through it so much.

"Mrs. Baggins," he said in relief at the sight of her. "How pleasing it is to see you here. I'm sure Bell's dying to see you. She's over there in that room."

Allie placed a reassuring hand on Hamfast shoulder as she stepped inside. "There is no need to panic that much, Hamfast. It's perfectly fine that you're worried. I would suggest that you go and make a cup of camomile tea for yourself to settle your nerves a little. It will be alright."

She followed the sounds of the screams which led her into the master bedroom where she found Bell lying in the bed with her midwife Rosemary pressing a cold cloth against her forehead. There was a some panic in the young woman's eyes "Oh, Allie!" Bell exclaimed as Allie approached her with a friendly smile. "I was already worried that you wouldn't show up."

"I had promised that I would be here with you," Allie reminded her. "And I'm very good at keeping my word I must say. How are the constrictions coming along?"

"They're coming at a much swifter pace now," Bell replied through gritted teeth.

"And also she already has seven centimeter of dilation," Rosemary told them. "It won't be that long until she's able to push. I must say that she's doing very good so far."

"Are you in need of something to ease the pain a little?" Allie asked when she noticed Bell's pale skin and how laboured her breath was.

Despite everything Bell nodded. "Just give me whatever you've got to make it more bearable. I'm not sure I'll be able to push this child out if it keeps hurting like this."

Allie sat down on the edge of the bed and held out a vial with contained a yellowish liquid which she had purchased from a herbalist earlier this month. "I can only give you something that will make a little easier for you. Unfortunately that will not be enough to remove all of your pain I'm afraid. You still have to push this child out on your own. "

"I'm well aware, " Bell said with a faint voice. "You are here with me, Allie, so I won't have to do this on my own." Her words were enough to make Allie's heart flutter as she administered the liquid to Bell in the hope that it would be more bearable for her this way.

According to Rosemary the child lay in a good position and it didn't take that long until it was time for Bell to push. Allie held the young woman's hand to provide her a little comfort while she pushed with everything that she had. Allie was watching this moment with mixed feelings. Of course she was happy and thrilled that Bell and Hamfast were about to be parents for the first time, but there also a small part of Allie that felt bitter about this. That had nothing to do with Bell, but because Allie was barren and this was a moment that she would never share with her husband. It stung her more than she realized.

Still Allie did her best not to let anyone see her true emotions while she kept aiding Bell in the best way that she could. After about twenty minutes the sounds of a child crying filled the room as Rosemary held the baby in her hands.

"It's a boy," she told them.

Rosemary lay the crying infant on Bell's shoulder who immediately bursted into tears at the sight of her son.

"Bell, you're a mother now," Allie said in pure astonishment as she saw how tiny this boy was and she heard him whimpering softly in his mother's safe hold. She felt tears prickling in the corner of her own eyes.

Bell looked up to meet Allie's gaze and addressed her the largest smile that she could muster. "I know he's beautiful."

Hamfast was allowed inside the room and he approached the be with his wife and to see his son for the first time. "Little Hamson," he quietly said, but Allie heard him clearly. He kissed Bell's forehead as he whispered something that only see could hear before he took Hamson from his mother's arms.

"I must offer my congratulations," Allie blissfully said. "I am most certain that Hamfast couldn't wish for better parents. He's very fortunate with the two of you." She didn't want to intrude too much in a moment which two new parents should experience together. There would be another time for her to hold Hamfast. For now they should be with their families.

Another reason for Allie leaving so soon after was so no one had to see that she had been silently crying because this reminder her of something that she wasn't allowed to get. All that Allie wanted was to be with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	22. A dark time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 22: A dark time**

**TA 2975**

Allie wasn't certain how many tears she would still be able to shed. She had been constantly in a state of crying when they had received the devastating news that Primula and Drogo Baggins had drown in a boating accident, leaving their four year old son Frodo Baggins an orphan.

Almost as soon as they had heard the news Bilbo and Allie had left the Shire to travel to Buckland so that they could be there to honor and pay respect to their fallen kin. They travel to Buckland went mostly in silent, both of them had been completely rocked off their feet by the news. On the first night they had ended up crying themselves to sleep in each others holds.

Allie was dreading their arrival to Buckland because she wasn't ready to say farewell to more people that she had cared so strongly about. These people had been in the prime of their lives when they had drowned, they were happily married and excellent and thriving parents to their son. It was entirely wrong that such people would befall such a tragic fate and it was something that Allie couldn't comprehend.

"What's going to happen to Frodo now?" Allie quietly asked once they had crossed the Brandywine Bridge.

Bilbo turned his head to meet her gaze and could see the hurt masked behind her eyes. "According to my cousin Rorimac he's going to stay with his uncles and aunts in Brandyhall throughout the remainder of his childhood," he replied unsure. The vision he had once had back at Beorn's lodge had shown him that he and Allie were the ones to raise his nephew instead which sounded like a sillier idea by the second. Bilbo and Allie were already way older now than they had been in that vision of his, and since Frodo was bound to stay at Buckland the chances of him ever traveling to the Shire were rather slim.

"He must be so heartbroken after having lost both of his parents at the same day. That's something no child should have to endure. He's going to be scarred for life."

Bilbo went out to grab Allie's hands. "Sadly there's nothing we can do to change anything. It's not like we can adopt him or something so that we can try and make his life a little better. You know that Frodo is quite fond of both of us."

"I doubt that they will allow that since it seems that your cousins and other close relatives share full custody of him now. There is now way that we will get anyone's permission for that, especially so shortly after Drogo and Primula's passing. Your relatives believe that they know Frodo better since he has been living here with them in Buckland for all those years."

Allie had been thinking about the possibility of adopting Frodo so that he would be behind the safe walls of Bag End ever since the news about Primula and Drogo had reached them. She knew that Frodo wouldn't mind the change of scenery, but also because he had quite a good bond with his aunt and uncle. But because Allie and Bilbo were not considered that close relatives they had no saying about the lads whereabouts.

"Maybe we can try again after a few years," Bilbo suggested, holding on to a little shred of hope.

"Perhaps."

They had arrived at Buckland shortly after that where they were brought to their guest chambers inside Buckland. The funeral was supposed to be held the next day which was why both Bilbo and Allie ended up in their bed as soon as the sun had set. Grieving is a painful process and they had both been drained of all energy and joy inside of them for over a few days.

Despite being completely exhausted Allie hadn't been able to catch any sleep. She had ended up pacing around the chambers in the hope that she would wake Bilbo with her restlessness, but he had been able to sleep straight through it. By the time the first rays of sunlight shone through the curtains Allie hadn't batched an eye.

"It looks as if you're resembling a ghost, my  _dozada_ ," Bilbo said as he took a closer look at his wife and could detect the dark circles under her eyes.

"I just haven't been able to sleep much," Allie replied, tugging at her fingernails.

"It seems as if you haven't slept at all, Allie. It's rather worrisome."

"I just couldn't, Bilbo. I can still see their faces whenever I close my eyes and I'll be thinking about if there was something that I could've done to prevent this tragic outcome."

"Allie," Bilbo said as he approached her to pull her into his arms, taking in that lovely scent of her hair. "There was simply nothing that anyone could've done. I am well aware that doesn't lessen the pain at all, but it is something that you must keep at the back of your mind. This pain and grief is new and it's going to take some time for us to give this a proper place, especially after it has only just happened."

Allie said nothing more but reveled underneath her husbands touch. He always knew precisely what she needed to feel more at ease.

Unfortunately today was the day of the double funerals which would be held just nearby Brandyhall. Allie had chosen to wear a black dress with a ruffed skirt. Her copper curls had been tied together in a bun. Even Bilbo was wearing a dark gray frock-coat and dark colored breeches for this.

As they stepped outside of the Brandyhall they came to the realization that it was pouring heavily outside which made this whole occasion even more tragic. They followed the rest of the family towards the backside of Brandyhall where the funeral was supposed to be held. Allie's breath hitched when she saw that two bodies were lying on a pile of logs. The bodies had been wrapped in an orange colored fabric which had covered them entirely. A small bouquet of wildflowers had been placed on top of their bodies and Allie knew that Frodo had been the one to put it there. This was the moment that it hit her that Drogo and Primula were really gone and she would never be able to hear Primula's cheerful rambling ever again.

Bilbo noticed the change in her deminor and intertwined their fingers together so that they could provide each other some sort of support. At the front of the Baggins ' family stood young little Frodo, who was surrounded by his aunts and uncles. His brown hair was splayed against his forehead while his gaze remained transfixed on the lifeless bodies of his parents. But when Frodo turned his head and caught sight of Bilbo and Allie standing at the front of the crowd he rushed over to where they were standing. In an instant Bilbo lifted the lad in his arms who cradled into his uncle's shoulder. Allie's heart broke at the sight of seeing Frodo clutching onto Bilbo like that, trying to find some sort of comfort.

"Frodo, your courage can be admired and you're not in this alone. We are here with you," Allie quietly said to him. He didn't reply to her but pulled his back a little to show her a sly smile while he grabbed hold Allie's hand with his free one. This way he was clutching onto both of them and Allie and Bilbo felt some relieve that Frodo had come to them.

The mayor of Buckland was the one who was in charge of this double funeral. He wore a rather large hat which covered most of his face, but it to shield his face from the heavy rain. He was holding a burning torch in his hand. The mayor began to speak the story of what Drogo and Primula had been like as children and how the two of them had met and married which had resulted into the birth of their son Frodo.

The lad was absolutely heartbroken as he uncontrollably sobbed into his uncle's shoulder. He didn't listen to a word that was being said as the mayor raised the torch to the pyre which immediately burst into strong flames. Apparently it didn't seem to matter that it was currently pouring heavily from the dark skies as the flames grew larger. Allie watched the pyre with a heavy feeling in her heart as she heard the sound of Frodo's quiet sobs through the rain and that of the crisping flames.

This was the first time that Allie had attended a Halfling funeral and she had been curious about how hobbits would honor their deaths since she had never been able to find any graves of tombs throughout the Shire which had left her to wonder.

Time past around them and bit by bit the family members retreated back into Brandyhall until only the three of them remained left behind, standing there in the heavy rain.

"Do you want to go inside?" Bilbo asked his nephew. He wasn't going to move anywhere until Frodo would tell him to. This was the moment that he had to be there for the young lad and Bilbo was more than willing to stay here as long as he needed to.

Frodo shook his head. "Not yet," he replied, his voice soft.

"Then we'll stay here a bit longer," Allie made clear. "We aren't going anywhere without you."

That seemed to reassure Frodo a little bit but he remained silent after that while the three of them continued to stare at what was left of the pyre. In that short time most of the bodies had already turned into ash which was a tragic thing.

"What's going to happen with the ash?" Allie doubtfully asked.

"I believe the close kin is going to scatter it on top of a mountain near the Old Forest," Bilbo replied. "It was a place where Drogo would often take Primula on dates so it's of much importance to them."

More time past and eventually Frodo turned his head to look at both of them. "I want to go inside again," he said.

Allie placed a loving kiss on the lads forehead at his bravery. "Then we will go," Bilbo insisted as he leaded his wife and nephew back inside and away from the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star


	23. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 23: Adoption**

**May TA 2976**

"Are you sure that we have everything that we're going to need?" Allie asked skeptically as she paced down the tunnels of Bag End. "He's about to be here any minute now!"

"Allie!" Bilbo called out, his voice echoing through the halls. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? This is your nephew that we're talking about and he's supposed to be under our care the moment he'll be delivered onto our doorsteps! Why aren't you worried?"

Ever since Primula and Drogo Baggins had died away young Frodo had been living in Brandyhall in Buckland. For nearly a year Bilbo and Allie had been desperately trying to get full custody of Frodo, which had been quite an uphill battle. Not all of his relatives were cooperating and weren't a fan that Allie and Bilbo wanted to move Frodo away from the place where he had grown up at. They had kept pleading nonetheless and had insisted that a chance of scenery would do the lad a world of good, especially since he had lost everything in Buckland.

It had taken them close to a year after their deaths, but in the end Bilbo and Allie had been granted full custody of Frodo Baggins and he was supposed to be living with them in Bag End from now on. After all those long months of pleading Allie had believed that they would never get that custody, but when it had finally been granted she had busted into tears of pure relieve. This way she could look after the son of the young woman who had been close family to her. Allie wanted to honor Primula's wishes so that her son could be raised the way that she had envisioned it.

Bilbo was suddenly standing in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know that we've put a whole lot of effort into making this a reality, but Frodo is really going to live with us. Surely that's going to change things for us, but there's no need to panic. We have had enough time to prepare everything for Frodo's arrival. There is nothing left for us to do."

Allie addressed him a gentle smile. "I know that. I just can't help but be nervous that it's really happening. I don't want to let Frodo down."

"That is to be expected, my _dorzada,_ " Bilbo replied in understanding. "Still there is absolutely no way that you and I can possibly let Frodo down. He is still incredibly fond of both of us which was why was so quick to accept our request for us to move here when his official guardian had asked him. He wants to be here, Allie. With  _us_."

That didn't change the way that Allie's heart was pounding intently inside her chest. Allie had been living at Bag End for thirty-four years when she had officially been turned into Frodo's new guardian. So many things had happened since she had moved towards the Shire and she hadn't regretted moving here for one second. Allie had been happier here than she had ever been before, and every year she had been able to spend with her beloved was a true delight.

Over the years both Allie had been touched by age. Bilbo's hair had turned entirely gray and there were more wrinkles around his eyes right now. Still he didn't look one day like someone who was supposed to turn eighty-five this year, but more as if he was still in his early seventies. Allie's hair still was more copper there was no trace of any gray hairs to be found. There was even a youthful touch in her face and feature. Since Allie was the only person in all of Middle-Earth who was a true mix between a dwarf and a hobbit no one knew how she was supposed to properly age. She was only a hundred-thirty-one years old after all, which was still considered to be young in the eyes of the dwarves. Her father had been two hundred and two years old when he died so there was still some time left for her.

A couple of years ago Allie had gone on a trip to Rivendell by herself so that she could visit Arwen. She had been surprised there when Tauriel and Yldris had shown up there as well and she had spent over two weeks there enjoying the elves ' their generosity. Just being there with her friends had done Allie a whole lot of good since she hadn't seen in many years. And the fact that Tauriel and Yldris were still happy together was everything that she could've hoped for. Still that was the longest that Allie had ever gone without her husband ever since they had gotten married, and she was grateful to be reunited with Bilbo.

There came a few knocks on the door which indicated the arrival that they had been anticipating all morning. In an instant Allie and Bilbo rushed to open the front door and were welcomed to see Bilbo's other cousin Asphodel with young Frodo standing in front of her who was balancing on the ball of his feet. The lass was only five years old his nervous attitude was totally understandable since he was moving away to a place that wasn't that familiar to him. His brown hair had grown longer a significant amount and his rather pointed ears stuck out through it. He really looked like an adorable young hobbit.

"Aunt Allie! " he exclaimed at the sight of his aunt which he hadn't seen in at least six months. She lifted him in her arms so that he could properly wrap his tiny arms around her, feeling the warmth of her skin against his. "Is good to see you."

"I'm super glad to see you too, my little  _Zantulbasn,_ " she said in an endearing tone.

"What does that mean?" he asked as he watched her with those big bright blue eyes of his. Allie wasn't sure if she had ever encountered someone with eyes as big as Frodo's.

"It means hobbit in Khuzdul," Allie answered as she handed him over to his uncle so that he could hug him instead, and Bilbo seemed to appreciate that gesture.

"I know that you may not want to hear this, but we'll all make this your home  _together_ ," Bilbo told his nephew. "It's just going to take some time."

Frodo still flashed him a generous smile at his words. They all said goodbye to Asphodel and Bilbo closed the door behind her. Frodo grabbed hold of Allie's hand as they walked down the tunnels of Bag End together. They ended up at the guest-chamber which Allie and Bilbo had redecorated especially for Frodo. There was a single bed next to the window with a red sheet over it. On the ground were lots of different toys that a five year old would enjoy.

"This is where you'll be staying, lad," Bilbo said.

"It's nice," Frodo said as he ran inside the room so that he could jump onto his bed. They watched him jumping down onto the bed for a while and for Allie it was a relieve to see Frodo in a lighter spirit since the last time that she had seen him. It was a complete change.

"Would you care for some cake?" Allie then asked him.

"What kind of cake?"

Allie exchanged a curious look with Frodo, her mouth hanging open a little. "I believe we happen to have some carrot cake," he answered unsure.

"There are also plenty of scones and other sorts of biscuits," Bilbo added with a light chuckle. "Why don't you take a look around the pantry to see what you would like?"

They were able to hear the sound of Frodo's feet running over the floor as he made his way towards the kitchen down the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star  
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit


	24. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 24: Cuddles**

**May TA 2979**

Allie felt how Bilbo placed feathery light kisses underneath in her neck as he wrapped his arm tighter against her as he was lying pressed against her in their marital bed. It was close to midnight and a roaring thunderstorm was going on. Whenever a thunder clapped far away in the distance Bilbo buried his head into her neck and inhaled her scent. It wasn't that he was terrified of thunderstorms, but he wasn't exactly a fan of it. Usually he wouldn't sleep much whenever a storm was happening outside and he would keep Allie awake with his nervous behaviour as well since he was constantly clinging onto her.

"I'm sorry, Allie," he apologized sincerely. "It's not my intention to also keep you awake."

"Don't worry about that, Bilbo," she reassured. "This is not your doing. I guess we have no other choice than to wait for this storm to pass."

"That could take hours."

"That's very possible. Still I'm glad that it's you that I'm spending this thunderstorm with."

Bilbo hummed in agreement and placed more soft kisses against her neck as he refused to let go off her. He has always been enhanced by her neck and knew every freckle that stood out against her pale skin. "I happen to be very pleasant company," Bilbo agreed.

This made Allie laugh. "You're so full of yourself, Bilbo Baggins." She turned a bit in his hold until her lips were pressed against his. "How do you think that Frodo is holding on?"

Today had been the day that Frodo had officially moved in with them. Surely that had been immensely excited for the little lad and they had put him to bed shortly before nightfall and he hadn't many any noise since. Allie could understand that he was terrified to sleep in a place that was rather foreign to him.

"I checked on him an hour ago and he seemed to be asleep then," he answered, his warm breath brushing over her lips. "He might only be pretending though. I'm surprised that this thunderstorm hasn't kept him up."

Allie smiled. "He's not his uncle who keeps his beloved wife awake the whole night during storms with all of his fussing."

"I already said that I was sorry for that, Allie. What more do you want from me until I've earned your forgiveness?"

Her smile increased, but Bilbo was able to see it in the darkness of the room. "I suggest that you properly make it up to me tomorrow," she said with a low voice and her husband immediately understood what she was referring to.

"I do love my wife and her brilliant ideas. You will never stop fascinating me. I promise that I'll make it up to you if we happen to have some time alone tomorrow, if not in the evening. I know exactly what you'll like that will make you feel good."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"Uncle Bilbo! Aunt Allie!"

They both turned their head to see Frodo standing in the doorway clutching his teddy bear to his chest. He was wearing a rather big white nightshirt and his unruly hair was sticking out in every direction.

"Frodo, what's wrong?" Bilbo asked as he sat up right.

"I can't sleep," he quietly replied.

"Is it because of the thunderstorm?"

He shook his head. "No. I miss mom and dad."

Allie saw a tear escaping from his eyes. "Come here," she insisted as she pushed the covers away so that he could crawl into the bed between them. As she pulled them back over the three of them she made sure that Frodo was lying comfortable in the middle of their bed. "Is this better?"

"Yeah. Thank you, aunt Allie."

She gently ruffled her hand through his brown curls. In that moment she realized that there wasn't a thing that she wouldn't do to keep this boy safe from all harm in this world. It was weird because he wasn't biologically hers, but that instinct to care for him and love him as if he truly was hers, was definitely there.

"Are you going to be able to sleep now?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo nodded unsure. "I hope so."

"If not then you should tell us," Bilbo insisted. "Personally I cannot sleep during thunderstorms and I always keep your aunt awake during them."

"Is it because you're scared of thunder?"

"I'm not scared of thunder. I just don't feel comfortable during them."

"So you've also been awake all night?"

"We all have been," Allie said. "So if you hear something clattering that's probably you're uncles knees which are knocking together."

"Allie!" Bilbo firmly protested. "I'm not scared of thunderstorms."

Allie exchanged a look with Frodo who laughed. "That's what he wants you to believe, lad, she replied.

Despite all the teasing and the thunderstorm that was still roaring on in the distance they all made another attempt at trying to get some sleep. Allie something had been able to fall asleep in the end and had drifted away for a couple of hours until she felt a hand in the middle of her face.

Her icy blue eyes fluttered open to see that it had been Frodo who had accidentally hit her in the face. He had snuggled closer against Bilbo and was holding tightly onto his uncle. Even Bilbo seemed to be at ease from the comfort the two of them were providing each other. It was truly a heartwarming sight to see them clutching onto each other like that while they steadily slept through the thunderstorm.

It was enough to let Allie know that in good time Frodo Baggins was going to be alright. He was surrounded by people who loved him and he was able to find comfort with both of them.

That was how Allie fell asleep again shortly after that with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star  
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit


	25. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 25: Learning**

**JUNE TA 2979**

"Frodo, slow down please!" Allie called after her five year old nephew as he ran down the paths of the hill and towards the market place in Hobbiton. He was zigzagging between unamused hobbits who cursed at the lad for his reckless behaviour as Allie rushed after him. "Frodo!"

It had only been a month since Frodo had permanently moved in with Bilbo and Allie. At first they had experienced some difficulties because they were full time parents now, but with every passing day they adjusted easier. Frodo on the other hand was still having some problems with completely settling down in Hobbiton. This place was still unfamiliar to him and he was doing his best to adapt to everything.

There was the large sound of things clattering onto the ground as if someone had loudly crashed into something. In an instant Allie ran faster in case this involved her nephew and wasn't surprised to see Frodo lying on the ground on top of a fallen stall and was surrounded by all sorts of different vegetables.

"Your boy has knocked over  _my_  stall!" a man cried out.

Allie ignored him for a second and went over to Frodo to make sure that he was still in one piece and hadn't sustained any wounds or injuries and let out a small sigh when she couldn't find something. "Are you alright,  _gêdêl?_ " she asked.

Frodo nodded as she helped him back onto his feet and brushed the dirt from his clothes. "Yes," he simply replied, but there was a hint of guilt in his large blue eyes.

Allie flashed him a sly smile at that answer as she turned to face the owner of the stall. Half of the villagers had scattered around the market place to get a closer look at the scandal that unfolded here.

"I am deeply sorry that my nephew has knocked over your stall," she apologized sincerely as Frodo stood behind her and clutched onto her leg.

The man's face had gotten rather red and he resembled the tomatoes that he was selling. "Sorry isn't going to fix anything. I cannot sell these vegetables anymore. They're completely ruined," he sneered.

Allie bit her lip, but not let the man's words effect her. "That is to be expected which is why I have no other choice than to pay back whatever I owe you," she said as she grabbed her coin-purse from her pocket and rummaged through it until she scraped together a decent enough sum before she handed it to the man. "How will this do?"

The man considered her offer for a moment or two, but eventually nodded. "This should cover the costs of everything," he said somewhat amazed.

"Well, that's good to hear. I once again apologize for what has happened and I expect that my nephew will do the same for his actions," she made clear as she eyed Frodo.

She heard him swallow. "I'm deeply sorry," he mumbled more, but everyone was able to hear him clearly. Allie turned her heels as she walked away with Frodo right behind her. She was well aware that her nephew felt incredibly guilty for what he had just done because it was written all over his face.

Allie handed Frodo a few silver coins. "Here is enough money to buy some threads from the seamstress," she said to him. "I want you to go there and choose whichever colors you like so that I can use those to mend your clothes, alright?"

"Yes, aunt Allie," he said as he ran into Myrtle's workshop. Allie heard the door closing as he disappeared inside.

There was a part of her that wondered if she perhaps so scold and punish Frodo for his actions which left her in a conflict. Surely she needed Frodo to learn from it so that it wouldn't happen again in the future, but she felt no need to specially punish him for that. That wasn't what he deserved. The boy had been through enough which was why he needed kindness instead of scolding.

Frodo reappeared shortly after that and rushed over to where Allie had been waiting for him and handed her the threads that he chosen. "Thank you," she said as she put them in her basket. "These will do nicely. Are you ready to go home?"

His eyes narrowed a little, but he nodded. "Yes, sure." Clearly Frodo had no clue in how much trouble he was in and he feared a potential punishment once they would reach Bag End. That was why he followed his aunt with heavy steps, dreading their arrival.

Allie leaded him away from the market square. Instead of returning back to Bag End she was taking down another path which would take them to the east side of Hobbiton. They went past the vegetable gardens and Gandalf's cutting.

"Are you angry at me?" Frodo eventually asked when his guilt began to weigh on him.

Allie halted and turned her head so that she could meet his gaze. "What makes you say that?" She needed to hear him say what he had done wrong because that would be the only way for him to learn something from his mistake. One of the reasons why she had chosen a different route for them to take was so that her nephew had all the time to think about what he had done wrong.

Frodo was fidgeting with his fingers. "Because I didn't listen to what you were saying when you told me to slow down a few times. I knocked over that stall and you had to pay back that man a lot of money. That's my fault and you must be angry at me because of that."

"I'm not angry at you, Frodo," Allie made clear with a gentle voice. "I've merely been disappointed because you disobeyed my orders. I was worried that something had happened to you. What I need from you is a promise that you'll listen to me and Bilbo in the future so that this doesn't have to happen again because the next time you could injure yourself or someone else."

He deflated as he rushed at her to throw his small arms around her neck which was a gesture Allie deeply appreciated. He was slightly shaking in her hold and she heard him quietly sobbing into her shoulder. Clearly the effects of his guilt and the fear that Allie would resent him because of what he had done had been gnawing on him. Allie let him release his emotions for an unknown moment as they stood there at in curve of the road. She knew that Frodo was damaged from everyone that he had lost and that it was going to take quite some time until his aching would soften and Allie was willing to help him accomplish that for as long as it would take. She wasn't going to abandon him when he needed someone to look after him and Allie needed to proof to him that she and Bilbo were capable as a guardian to do that.

"I'm sorry," Frodo quietly mumbled into her shoulder.

"Don't be, my _gêdêl,_ " she reassured as she stroked his back in a comforting way. "No one is upset at you for what you've done. It was something that happens to the best of us and we can only learn and grow from those moments. In fact I'm going to take you home now so that we can eat elevensies with your uncle Bilbo. How does that sound to you? Would you like that?"

"Yes, please," he said when he pulled back. Allie flashed him a generous smile as she rubbed away his tears from his cheeks. "I love you, Aunt Allie."

Hearing him proclaim his love for her with that sweet voice of hers caused her heart to jolt and for her stomach to do flips. In all this time that she had known the lad he had never once said this to her before even though he had always been incredibly fond of her and Bilbo. After moving in here their bound grew closer and especially when he realized that Allie and Bilbo were always going to be there for him and wouldn't leave him alone.

Allie kissed his forehead in an affectionate way. "And know that I love you too, little  _zantulbasn_ ," she promised as held onto his hand. "Come on. Let's take you home because your uncle is waiting for us."

That was how Frodo followed her back home with eager steps this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star  
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit  
> Gêdêl: Joy of all joys


	26. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 26: Hiding**

**April TA 2980**

"Bilbo, my  _zinzlaz_ , what in Durin's name are you doing?"

Allie crossed her arms as she stood there on the porch outside of Bag End. It was a lovely spring morning and the arms felt light and pleasant as she saw how Bilbo was searching for something between the daffodils.

He turned his head to meet her curious gaze, his blue eyes as bright and beautiful as ever. "To tell you the truth I'm playing hide and seek with Frodo, but it turns out that our nephew is excellent at hiding. You didn't happen to see him anywhere did you?"

"No, I haven't, " Allie answered. "Still I wouldn't have told you if I had seem him either because that would ruin the game. Where did you agree that the hiding area was exactly?"

Bilbo scratched the back of his head, his gray curls bouncing slightly. "I believe we said to hide somewhere at Bag End. Now that can be inside or somewhere in this garden."

"Fortunately for Frodo there are plenty of hiding place for someone his size," Allie figured with a smile.

"He's quite in luck," Bilbo agreed as he turned to his daffodils again.

Allie had seen Frodo hiding behind a fallen wheelbarrow before she had started this conversation with Bilbo and her nephew had been watching her intently this entire time, wondering if she was going to give his hiding spot away. When Bilbo had turned his back towards him Allie flashed Frodo a gesture to let him know that her lips were sealed.

"How long have you been searching precisely?" Allie wondered.

"About ten minutes I think," Bilbo answered unsure as he continued to pace around the garden.

"That means you're going to give up your search soon right?"

Bilbo abruptly halted to turn around with narrowed eyes. "Do you want me to lose, Allie Baggins?"

"What in Durin's name gives you that impression?"

Bilbo gave her a look she couldn't quite make out. "You want our nephew to win," he assumed.

Allie's mouth fell open to feign her shock. " _You_  are a sore loser, Bilbo Baggins," she made clear. "You just have to accept your loss. There is no way that you'll be able to find Frodo within an acceptable time. The poor lad has been hiding all this time, waiting for you."

"You know where he is hiding, am I right?"

"That is absurd, love," she disagreed, hoping that Bilbo wouldn't be able to hear the lie. "I've only just came outside and I didn't even know what you were up to. For all we know Frodo has been hiding inside the house all this time."

Bilbo emphatically threw his hands in the air as he continued his search further down the garden while Allie watched him with a fond smile resting on her lips. It wasn't that long until Bilbo decided that he had enough of this game and that he called it quits, making Frodo the winner of their game. Almost immediately the six year old lad appeared from his hiding place and rushed towards Allie who quickly lifted him in arms. They both laughed as Frodo wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You played a great game, my  _gêdêl_ ," she told him as she affectionately kissed his cheek in gratitude

As she turned her head she saw that Bilbo was standing not far away from them with his arms crossed and a look of disapproval on his face. "I shouldn't be surprised by this outcome," he said slowly.

Allie flashed him a reassuring smile. "Don't beat yourself up about this, my  _zinlaz_. You just have to accept that Frodo was the winner of this round," she said sweetly.

"And also that my wife has been aiding him."

She arched an eyebrow. "I did _no_  such thing," Allie made clear. "Frodo won this round because of his own doing and that's all that there is to it." Allie perfectly knew that Bilbo was merely playing the part of the loser and that he wasn't bothered by this outcome at all. He was just having some fun in Frodo's benefit.

Bilbo barked out a laugh as he leaned forwards until his lips were against his wife's. Allie surely appreciated his way of thinking and didn't hesitate to kiss him back, and quickly realized that she had nowhere to place her hands because those were occupied. Their kiss lasted until Frodo coughed in her arms which made Bilbo pull back with reddened ears

"Mr. and Mrs. Baggins!"

Both Allie and Bilbo turned their heads to see three of Bell and Hamfast's children running towards them. It were Hamson, Halfred and Daisy. It had been fifteen years since Bell had given birth to their first child Hamson and four years later little Halfred had followed. Eight years ago their first daughter Daisy had been born and four years later their last daughter May had followed. Only that wasn't the end of the Gamgee children. Bell was pregnant for the fifth time and Allie often wondered if this would be their final one.

"Is your mom giving birth?" Allie asked them.

"Yes, her contractions have started, Miss," Hamson told her.

"She has asked for you," Halfred added.

"She's in pain," May said.

That wasn't exactly the news that Allie had been hoping for, but she knew that Bell had been due for at least a week now.

"Tell your father that I'll be there shortly," she said to them. All three children nodded in understanding before they ran back down the road. Allie turned her head to face her husband. "Are you coming with me?"

Bilbo looked somewhat amazed at that request and his eyes had slightly widened. "Are you sure? You've never asked me to come with you before?"

Allie addressed him a generous smile and kissed his cheek. "Yes, I think it will be good to bring you and Frodo with me this time. That way you can keep Hamfast and the kids company while I aid Bell."

"That sounds fair." Bilbo eyed his nephew. "Do you mind coming with us? You can play with the Gamgee kids in the meantime?"

Frodo nodded while he refused to let go of his aunt. "Yes," was his only response.

That was how the three of them walked down the road of Bagshot Row together, while Frodo was still in Allie's arms. Bilbo knocked on the door a few times as he balanced on the ball of his feet. She knew that this was the first time that Bilbo was actually present during a birth and that he had no idea how to act. Surely this wasn't his wife that was going into labour and he wasn't feeling the same nerves which he should've felt in that situation. That didn't change the fact that he felt slightly unease because of it.

While Hamfast guided inside the rather crowded hobbit-hole Bilbo lay a gentle kiss against his wife's lips while he took Frodo from her. He knew Allie better than anyone which was why it was no secret to him that Allie had desperately wanted a child with him and that she was masking her true emotions during this moment. She wasn't going to let anyone see that she wished that she had been the one giving birth instead, which was something Bilbo admired. "I love you, Mrs. Baggins," he told her quietly.

"And I love you, Mr. Baggins," she assured him. "And I love you too, young Mr. Baggins. " With that she kissed her nephews cheek. "It shouldn't be too long." He watched her walk out of the hallway and towards the sound of Bell's painful screams.

Bilbo stepped into the living room which was filled with all the young Gamgee children and Hamfast and Bell their close kin. He placed Frodo onto the ground who observed his uncle with those big eyes of his, looking somewhat shy around all these children. Since Frodo had arrived at Bag End around a year ago he hadn't really played a lot with other children and had usually played inside Bag End with his aunt and uncle instead. Still Bilbo didn't want to turn Frodo into a recluse which was why he was insistent that Frodo would try and open up towards other children for once.

Hamfast was pacing nervously around the living room as he studied everyone. "I guess it doesn't really get easier for you, does it?" Bilbo doubtfully asked him. He had no idea what that would feel like after all.

The gardener halted and smiled slyly at his employer. "Not quite," he replied. "I'm still as nervous as I was the first time. Apparently that doesn't change with every child. It's all part of it."

Bilbo said nothing more after that since those feelings were foreign for him, but he was certain that Hamfast was right. Instead he observed how Frodo was talking with Daisy who was around his age. He didn't appear exactly confident in his actions and let Daisy do most of the talking for them. Still Bilbo couldn't help but feel pride settling in for his nephew who was improving more every day. Bilbo had accepted the fact that he would never become parents, but he secretly felt blessed every day that he and Allie had Frodo in their lives. Of course he knew that Frodo belonged with his parents, but since they had fallen out this had given Bilbo the opportunity to raise Frodo as if he was his own. It was the closest that he was ever going to get to having children.

After about an hour Allie stepped into the room to announce the birth and she was glowing consistently as she did so. "You have another very healthy boy," she said with a gleeful smile on her pink lips.

Almost in an instinct Hamfast, his parents, his in-laws and all five of his children rushed into the bedroom where the found Bell lying in the maternal bed holding a tiny bundle of cloths in her arms. "You did it, Bell, " Hamfast said astounded as he affectionally and proudly kissed his wife's forehead. He sat down next to her on their bed as she handed their son to them. Their other children took a close look to observe their newest sibling while Allie, Frodo and Bilbo watched from a distance. "Welcome to the family, Samwise Gamgee. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star  
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit  
> Gêdêl = joy of all joys


	27. Allie's song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 27: Allie’s song**

**TA 3001**

**Bilbo’s POV**

Bilbo Baggins is losing his wits. A little over a month ago his endearing wife Allie had fallen ill and has been bedridden ever since. All of her strength had faded from her body and she is even having difficulty with lifting a plate from the nightstand. Even though Allie normally is considered to possess a fair amount of strength in her bones all of her grip seemed to have disappeared from her hands.

His wife was only around a hundred and sixty years old and still to be in her prime of her life according to the dwarven standards. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t considered old in the eyes of the hobbits because no Halfling in the Shire has ever reached her age.

Seeing Allie lying in their maternal bed with her eyes closed as she listened to Frodo who read to her from a book that he was currently reading. There was a faint smile on her lips as she focused on the sound of her nephew’s voice who told her in great detail about a story that involved a dragon. This was the most that he had seen her smile in weeks.

Of course Bilbo had been tending his wife ever since she has starting to feel out of her element. He immediately knew that this illness that Allie had caught was something severe and he had started to write letters to Gandalf and Arwen to ask her if there was a possibility that they could come here to use their knowledge and experience as a physician to properly heal Allie. He was entirely driven to get his wife back and to restore her to the usual self so that she would once again be the woman that he loved more than anything in this world.

 "Bilbo, why are you bringing me more tea? You already brought me a cup about ten minutes ago I’m not able to drink this fast, " Allie pointed out. Her voice was fragile, but there was still a spark of humor in it.

 "S--Sorry, Allie, " he apologized and was about to pick up the cup to bring it back to the kitchen when Allie grabbed him by his wrist. Her touch was gentle as if she was only barely touching him.

 "I know that you see it as your duty to look after me now that I’ve fallen ill, but you have to be rational, Bilbo, " she said.  "You’re behaving as if you’re about to lose your head. "

He licked his lips.  "I might be, my  _zinlaz._  It’s just not natural to see you in this state because you always used to be so full of life. "

 "I’m aware. There is nothing that you and I can do to change my condition. " She turned her eyes to her nephew. "Can you please continue with your story,  _zantulbalsun_? I want to know how this story with the dragon will enfold. "

 "Anything for you, aunt Allie, " Frodo promised as he sat lay down next to her on the bed and she placed her head onto his shoulder. The lad was in his late twenties now and it would only be a couple of years until he would officially come off age. He had turned into a beautiful young man who was the spitting image of his late father Drogo with the eyes and kindness of his late mother Primula.

More weeks passed after that and Allie’s condition didn’t improve. Her strength seemed to have faded even more and she was completely reliant to Frodo and Bilbo who would tend to her every need which they did without complaining. Frodo would keep her updated about how everything was fairing with all of her friends and which pranks he, Sam, Merry and Pippin had committed on a local farmer. She was laughing at everything that her nephew told her and even scolded him when he was too bold with his actions, which had only resulted into Frodo  laughing some more.

 Bilbo watched everything from a distance as he slowly watched his wife falling apart. The shine had entirely faded from her usually radiant hair and her skin was gray. She had lost a terrible amount of weight ever since she had fallen ill because she wasn’t able to keep her food inside of her. Bilbo did whatever he could to try and make her eat something. He had even pureed a dish of carrots and strawberries which had ended up on the floor within seconds.

Bilbo was committed to not let Allie know how much seeing her like this was actually hurting them. So whenever she would throw up another meal or go into another coughing fit he would usually leave the room after and sob silently so that he his wife didn’t have to see him like that. She was dealing with enough misery already and she had no time to console her devastating husband who was supposed to look after her. He needed to man up and show Allie that he was there with her until the very end.

Frodo on the other hand was often found crying in Allie’s arms whenever seeing his aunt hurting like that became too much for him. She did try to reassure her nephew by softly rubbing his back and crying along with him to let him know that it was alright to feel like this.

When Allie had been ill for about six weeks Arwen arrived at Bag End because Bilbo had sent her a fair share of urgent letters that her presence was required here. The elf maid has lived in Middle-Earth for over a thousand years so she wasn’t exactly a novice when it came to healing and she had aided her father countless of times. But when Allie came out of the bedroom and approached Bilbo who was waiting for her in the kitchen he could tell that whatever news she had to share with him wasn’t what he had been waiting to hear.

 "I don’t know how to properly put this into words, " Arwen began slowly.  "Sometimes not even the healing of the elves can fix someone. "

Bilbo shook his head in denial.  "No, there must be something that you can do. "

 "I’m afraid that’s not the case, Bilbo. I don’t posses any magic. All I know is how to apply the way of healing of the elves. Only it doesn’t work this time. You must keep in mind that Allie is quite old for hobbit standards and her resistance has been completely damaged once she has fallen ill and there is nothing that I can do about that. Her respirator is filled with fluid and if she were to catch a common cold now there is a very high chance that she will not wake up from this. My hands are tied. "

 He gulped carefully, trying to get that vile taste from his throat.  "She’s dying? "

Arwen nodded.  "I wish that I could give you more satisfying news to hear, but this is the truth of her condition. She’s not going to get any better and there is no magical resource in Middle-Earth that will be able to miraculously heal Allie. "

Everything around him seemed to freeze. There was no way that Bilbo could process this news that the elf had just given to him. The center of his whole world has just seemed to have taken a severe blow. He wanted to shout at her that she was wrong and that it was impossible that his Allie would be dying. She was the strongest person that he knew and she always had so much life in her.  "How long? " he asked instead as a tear fell onto his hand.

 "I’m not sure but I expect no longer than a few days, " Arwen gravely answered.  "She hasn’t eaten anything in forever so it all depends on how much of a fighter Allie is. I would suggest that you and Frodo take your time to say your farewells to Allie while you still can and she is able to talk back to you. You’ve been given an opportunity to let her know how much she is adored. "

Bilbo wasn’t so sure if she could be able to call himself fortunate because his wife of almost sixty years was slowly dying. Together they had faced the worst together in their lives, but they had came out stronger together which had united them. How was Bilbo going to accept that he was losing the person that has been his rock for all these years and who has been listening to him rambling on about everything for all this time without ever once complaining. He couldn’t go one without her presence for one day.

Despite the fact that it felt as if the entire world was weighing down on him Bilbo was able to share this terrible news with Frodo and he had held his nephew close  to him while they cried together.

The next morning when Bilbo went to bring Allie her breakfast she was still lying in their bed with her eyes closed. Her cheeks had fallen in because she been malnourished for so long and she started to resemble a skeleton with every day, which was a sight that crushed Bilbo’s heart into a million tiny pieces every time that he saw it.

 "Bilbo, my  _zinlaz,_ " Allie quietly called out when she noticed his presence in the bedroom.  "We need to talk. " Unsure what else he could do Bilbo sat down next to her on the bed, holding her hands with his.  "I know that I’m dying and that it’s only a matter of time now. "

That was already enough for Bilbo to burst down into the tears. Apparently he wasn’t as strong as he had thought he would be. Her minutes in this world were ticking away.  "I’ve been trying so desperately to find a cure that would heal you. "

 "It was obvious from the start that you would refuse to accept my worsening illness, " Allie replied, addressing him a faint smile.  "I could tell from the way that you were looking at me that you weren’t going to let it rest until you had tried everything to give me another chance. I appreciate that, Bilbo. I really do. Still sometimes you have to accept that it’s impossible to fix a person that we might lose someone close to us. "

 "How can I accept that I’m losing you, Allie? " Bilbo asked drastically. He pulled her closer and she still vaguely smelled like the jasmine soap that she had used during her last bath.  "You’re the love of my life and you are everything that I have. How can I go on without you?"

 "Frodo needs you, " she reminded him.  "No matter what happens you’re not in this alone. You can always look back at everything together. "

 "I know but that doesn’t make it any easier. You and I went through so much together. "

 "We sure did. Bilbo, you have given me everything that I could’ve hoped for. I have been able to grow old with you while you told me that you loved me every single day. You have showed me what it was like to feel loved and you made me happy. I have been blessed for that very reason and for that my life has had a purpose and I’ve cherished all these moments that I’ve been able to spent with you throughout my life. "

Bilbo swallowed back another sob.  "I’ve never deserved you, my  _dorzada_ , " he retorted softly.  "I was always counting my lucky stars that I was fortunate enough that you loved me in return. I had never thought that you would be willing to accept my hand after everything that had happened back at Erebor, but you’ve made every single day of my life worth it. You made me want to prove myself every day that I was worthy to be loved by someone like you. "

 "Bilbo, you were worthy and you must remember that, " Allie insisted as her voice grew weaker. Her head was buried into his shoulder but he was able to hear her.  " _I_  was the fortunate one to have a husband who was constantly showing me his affection and who was showering me in his love. I’ve been immensely grateful for it. Only now that time has come to an end. It’s time for me to go to the halls of Mandos where I shall be reunited with my parents. I have waited so long to see them again and there will be a time when you and I will be reunited which I hope will be many years from now. Bilbo, I need you to start writing that book of yours. Don’t hesitate about your abilities for one second and focus on what you can achieve. Your story deserves to be told and I’m just thankful that I was allowed to be a part of it. "

More tears fell from Bilbo’s eyes as he pulled her even closer against him, feeling her warmth against him.  "You were the best part of my life, Allie Baggins, " he affirmed which he needed her to know.

That was the last thing that Allie said as she drifted into a comatose state. Allie had said whatever she needed to say and had seized her resists which had resulted into her collapsing onto her husband for a final time as he kissed her forehead. He held her for a very long time until he wasn’t able to hear the sound of her faint heartbeat anymore. All that he could hear was the sound of his own laboured breath and his soft sniffles as he took a closer look at his wife. All of her pain and misery had disappeared entirely from her feature and there only seemed to be peace left as Bilbo held her tighter into his arms as he busted into hysterical sobs.

His Allie Baggins was dead.

It was as if at that very moment the whole world had lost its color and Bilbo Baggins had lost his purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love
> 
> Zinlaz: My star
> 
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit
> 
> Gêdêl : joy of all joys


	28. It's set in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 28: It's set in motion**

**Rivendell, 30th of October TA 3018**

"I've finished it, " Bilbo said as he observed how Frodo flipped through the Red Book of Westmarch. Bilbo had devoted at least fifteen years of his life writing his memoir after he had arrived here at Rivendell. The peace here had been a solace to him as he had worked on his book and had been able to provide tons of texts and drawings of his adventure to Erebor. He didn't leave one part out of his story.

Bilbo hadn't seen his nephew since his one hundred and eleventh birthday when he had succeeded by escaping by using that ring of his. Before Bilbo had left he had left the ring behind for Frodo because he was his rightful heir. Within the years that Bilbo had stayed at Rivendell age began to catch up on him. He was having more difficulty with walking and was depending on a cane that Lord Elrond had provided for him. He suddenly looked much older than he mentally felt.

"You've added a picture of aunt Allie in here, " Frodo said in awe as he took in the picture that Ori had once drawn of Allie all those years ago. She had been in the prime of her life back then and her beauty was radiating from her. It still made Bilbo's heart twinge every time that he looked at her and it made him wonder how he had been able to life without her all these years.

"How can I  _not_  add a picture of my Allie in there, dear boy? " Bilbo questioned with a raised brow. "She is the most important part of my story. "

Frodo had arrived at Rivendell about a week ago when he had gotten stabbed by a morgul blade by one of the Nazgul's. Lord Elrond had been able to safe him with his traditional way of elven healing. Bilbo had wound up around his nephew's bed countless of times to check up on him and that was when he heard the very reason why Frodo had made it here in the first place which had everything to do with this Bilbo had so desperately left behind at Bag End. Apparently the ring he had been carrying with him in his pocket for all those endless years had once belonged to the Dark Lord Sauron. That was why Frodo had ventured to Rivendell with Sam at his side and being followed by Merry and Pippin. Bilbo had been invited to a council to discuss the fate of the ring since Bilbo had been one of the owners for quite some time.

"Of course I know that, " Frodo replied as he turned his head to lock their gazes. "There are still moment when I still miss Aunt Allie. I often wondered what she would've said if she would've seen that I had left the Shire to travel to Rivendell. I'm sure she would've laughed. "

"I don't believe for one second that Allie would've laughed at you, but would have praised you for leaving your door and encouraged you to travel even further so that you would explore more of Middle-Earth, " Bilbo replied as he sat down on a bench in the garden in Rivendell.

"I've spend my whole life pretending that I had gone with you and aunt Allie on those adventures of yours. My own turned out that be rather different, " Frodo solemnly replied. "I think that it's time that I travel back to the Shire once this council has finished. I've done my part in bringing the ring to Rivendell so there is nothing left for me to be done. "

Bilbo addressed him a warm smile as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "That is for you to decide, Frodo. You must know that the whole world is waiting out there for you. I can tell that you're not entirely done with exploring quite yet. Don't make any hasty decisions that you might regret. "

They said nothing more of it but they continued to talk to each other about everything that had been going on since they had last seen each other. True enough was that they had written letters to another, but talking in person was something that they both preferred.

The council of Elrond was being held the next day. People from every corner of Middle-Earth and each race were being present in the council that was held at a garden outside. Because Bilbo had owned the ring for over sixty years he was allowed to tell everyone how he had once found the ring in the Misty Mountains which suddenly felt like a lifetime ago, but he remembered it all so well. He was able to provide them all with a very detailed version of his tale.

Once Bilbo had done his part he mostly listened to the rest of them discussing what should be done next. He wasn't exactly paying attention to what was being said because in the back of his mind memories of his adventure to Erebor were being replayed over and over in his wind. When he saw Allie's face so clear in front of him it brought out a smile on his lips. Frodo noticed this and reassuringly placed his hand on his uncle's.

The council went on for a few hours and in the end it was determined that Frodo was going to bring the ring to Mordor as it's bearer. At least to settle Bilbo's nerves somewhat he was going there by himself and was being accompanied by eight other people from different races including Gandalf, Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Bilbo hated himself for cursing his nephew with this fate because it had been him who had found the ring all those years ago and he should've gone to Mordor in Frodo's place.

As the people began to retire back to their guest chambers somewhere inside the Last Homely House Bilbo was being approached by two dwarves which he recognized only too well, Gloin and Dwalin. In an instinct the Halfling rushed over to them so that he could pull them both in for separate embraces. He couldn't believe that it had been over seventy five years since he had last seen them and they had also aged as much as he had and had matching gray beards.

"I never thought that I would see the two of you alive again, " Bilbo said in pure astonishment, his mouth hanging open a little.

"We could say the same of you, " Gloin replied. "I came here to assist my son Gimli but apparently he's gonna go on this mission to Mordor with your nephew. The world is a little place it would seem. "

"Have you been living here all this time after Allie's passing? " Dwalin asked.

Bilbo nodded. "Pretty much, yes. By staying here I've been able to finish my memoir of our quest, " he answered. "It has helped me with cooping with Allie's dead somewhat. I had hoped that I would've been dead myself for years now but for some apparent reason I keep aging. I don't know long I'll be capable to keep living like this. "

"That's because your time here isn't quite over yet, Bilbo, " Dwalin answered. "I am sure that there will come a day where you'll be reunited with Allie once more which might be sooner than you think. "

"I can only hope so. I'm tired of living this way, Dwalin " Bilbo said solemnly. He was already counting down the days for quite some time even if he didn't know exactly when that would be. To him it would mean that every morning when he would wake up he would be one day closer to seeing Allie again and that was something he was holding unto.

Gloin and Dwalin had provided Bilbo with tons of information about what had happened to the rest of the company throughout the years. Apparently most of them had died to to old age and some of them perished somewhere inside of Moria like Balin, Oin and Ori who became victims of a goblin ambush. Hearing that was like the air was being pushed out of Bilbo's lunges. Sure he knew that dead would touch everyone, but he had assumed that his friends wouldn't have to die in such a tragic manner.

The next morning was to be the one where Frodo would set out for Mordor with the fellowship. Bilbo had woken up early to help his nephew prepare for his adventure in the only way that he knew. He had provided his sword Sting to him because he now no longer had a purpose for it.

"I'm certain that this will be of a more use to you now, " Bilbo figured. "This sword has helped me fighting against plenty of goblins, spiders and wargs. It's time it's being passed onto someone else and I know you're ready for it. There is also something else that I've been meaning to give you now that you're going out there into the wild. This was gifted to me by my friend and father-in-law Thorin Oakenshield. It's a mithril vest which no sword can pierce. This should keep you safe from all sort of harm. "

He saw how Frodo put on the vest which hadn't been used since Bilbo had worn it during the Battle of the Five Armies. As Frodo was holding Sting in his hands he reminded Bilbo of a smaller version on himself that was ready to face the world, but anxious about what was waiting out there at the same time.

"I'm sorry that my burden is your burden now, " Bilbo went on, breaking down into some sobs. "I never meant for any of that to happen. Had I know the true nature of this ring I would've never taken it from Gollum's cave - "

"Uncle Bilbo, " Frodo cut him off by wrapping his arms around him. "This isn't your fault. You had no idea and you needed this ring to safe your company back then. Which means that I was also meant to get the ring. This isn't going to be the end. We will see each other again when I return. Just remember that I've always loved you and aunt Allie and I'm grateful for everything that you've both taught me."

"Of course I love you too, dear boy. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star  
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit  
> Gêdêl: joy of all joys


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here if you want to see images that will help you with visualising the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667722)

**Chapter 29: Epilogue**

**September 22, TA 3021**

This very day marked Frodo and Bilbo's birthday and therefore that meant that Bilbo was officially a hundred and thirty one years old which made him the oldest hobbit to have ever lived. Even after having parted with the ring he lived for quite some time while age kept getting a tighter grip on him.

He was done with living. He was ready to see Allie again.

On this day Bilbo and Frodo would sail to the Undying Lands together with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and Gandalf. Because Frodo and Bilbo had both been ring-bearers they had been permitted to sail along with the privileged and to leave Middle-Earth behind them.

"You'll see her soon, Bilbo, " Gandalf promised him once the boat had left the Grey Haven behind them. "It might take some time until you've died even after arriving at Valinor so you must be patient. "

Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt the soft sea breeze against his face. "I know that, Gandalf. I've lived without her for so long, " he replied.

The wizard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You sure have and I'm certain that Allie couldn't be prouder of you because of that. You must remember that, " he assured him.

"I just need it to be over. "

"It will be. Just hold on for a little longer. "

It was only a matter of days until their ship disembarked at Valinor and they were being brought to their guesthouses. While the others were taking in the astounding scenery of the place Bilbo retreated to his room and shunned away from everyone else. Surely this place felt serene but this wasn't the reason why Bilbo had come here in the first place. He needed to die.

Bilbo wasn't sure how much time he had spent inside his room but the days blurred into each other and he was mostly kept to himself. Frodo and Gandalf would occasionally visit him to keep him company.

"Can you tell aunt Allie that I miss her when you see her again? " Frodo asked him one morning after they had been here a little over a week.

Bilbo reached out for his nephew's hand. "I will, my dear boy. There will also come a day when you'll be ready to join us, but that won't be for quite some time. I know that you've never healed after your quest, but your time isn't over yet, Frodo. Just know that when the time is right that Allie and I will be there for you. "

More days passed and eventually Bilbo woke up to find himself surrounded by a white light. He tried to shield himself from it's brightness until it faded and then he realized that he wasn't in Valinor anymore and that Frodo was no longer at his side.

He was standing in the middle of a bustling street in an unfamiliar town where he had never been before, yet somehow it felt familiar. In a way this place reminded him of a copied version of Hobbiton where people of all different races were running down the streets. There were flowers blooming everywhere and the trees that stood alongside the road were of a deep green color.

Without knowing where to go exactly Bilbo began to wandered down the path which took him south. There was a slight breeze in the air which felt surprisingly nice against his skin. Apparently wherever he was seemed to around the time of spring according to the weather and all the flowers and plants that were blooming.

Bilbo looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing something entirely different. Somehow he had ended up in a dark burgundy shirt with matching breeches and suspenders. It was something that he would always wear when he still been the Master of Bag End. His skin wasn't wrinkly anymore and his hair had its original auburn color back which indicated that he was in his younger years again.

"Bilbo! It's really you! "

That was the sound of a voice which he hadn't heard for over nineteen years but he was able to recognize without any difficulty. It was  _her_  voice.

He barely had any time before Allie's lips came crashing down onto his. She still tasted exactly the same as how he had remembered her. His heart was beating frantically inside his chest because he had missed her every second of his life. He had been looking forward to this very moment as soon as Allie had passed away to be reunited with her again because this was where he was meant to be. With her. It was as everything in his life started to make sense again the moment he was back with her.

She pulled back as her gently hands cupped his face to study him closely with the widest grin possible on her pink lips. "It is you, my  _zinlaz,_  " she said aghast as it was almost impossible to her to believe that he was finally here.

Allie looked as if she hadn't aged a day since her hundreds with her glowing copper curls sprawled across her beautiful face. She was wearing a dress that seemed to be touched by moonlight. It was something that an elf would normally wear but on Allie it worked perfectly. It shimmered slightly as she moved as it was something she wore all the time.

"I can't believe you're really here, " she said, still touching his face to examine him.

"I wanted to come sooner, " Bilbo replied as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know, Bilbo. You weren't meant to come here so soon because you weren't finished in Middle-Earth yet, " Allie explained, refusing to let go of him. Touching him again after all these years felt like wandering into a dream that neither wanted to end ever. "I would watch you here from time to time to see how you were fairing out there and I'm so proud of you for holding on for so long. You've really kept me waiting here for you by becoming the oldest Halfling to have ever lived. "

Bilbo chuckled as a tear slid down his cheek. "It were only nineteen years but every day that I had to live without you was too long. It was unbearable. I've never actually felt alive after your passing as if you took my heart with you. I only start to feel alive again right now. "

Allie lay another kiss against his lips but this one was much gentler than the previous one and Bilbo felt her love for him pouring into him, which made him want more. "I have to say that it's a pleasant surprise to see you looking so ravishing again, " she said teasingly. "Not that I didn't liked your older version, but this is what you first looked like when I fell in love with you. "

"Have you really been here all this time? " Bilbo wondered as he eyed the scenery around them again.

"Yes, I was. Only I haven't been alone all this time, " Allie said with a huge grin. "Do you care to meet my parents? "

"Allie, I already know your father. "

She let out a laugh. "Gee. Of course I'm aware of that, but you haven't met my mother yet and I think it's about time that I finally introduce you to her. She's been asking about you a lot. "

Instead of providing him with more information Allie laced their fingers together so that she could lead Bilbo along with her down the path which took them further south. Bilbo took in the rest of the town and noticed that these houses were rather similar looking to the hobbit-holes back at Hobbiton. They went up a hill which brought them to one hobbit-hole which was somewhat separated from the rest. As they got closer Bilbo's throat tightened when he caught sight of Fili and Kili arguing with each other in the garden. Behind the fence there also were Balin, Bofur, Oin and Ori who were seated at a table playing a card game with each other.

"Look over there! It's Bilbo Baggins! "

"Bilbo! "

"It really is the Halfling! "

As soon as Bilbo stepped into the garden he was pulled into hugs by the dwarves of the company who he hadn't seen in such a long time. They still looked exactly the same as how he remembered them as if age had never touched them. Bilbo had always hoped that there would be a day that he would ever see them again.

"It's so good to see that you're finally here, lad, " Balin said fondly.

"Bilbo, you sure took your time, " another familiar voice that but Bilbo recognized that baritone voice easily.

As he spun around he was faced with no one else than Thorin Oakenshield who had died in front of him just after the Battle of the Five Armies had ended. Bilbo didn't hesitate to pull the dwarf in for an embrace.

"You kept your promise and my daughter happy. I cannot thank you enough for that, " Thorin said gratefully. "That was all that I could've hoped for her. "

"It was the easiest thing that I've ever done, " Bilbo assured him, earning a deep chuckle from the dwarf. "You still look exactly the same. "

When Thorin pulled back Bilbo's mouth slightly parted when he saw the woman that had been standing at the dwarf's side all this time and he immediately noticed the familiar features, face and hair as Allie's. Her pointy ears slightly stuck out through her copper curls and there was a warm smile on her face as her green eyes bore into his.

"Bilbo, I would like you to meet my wonderful mother Arabella Cotton, " Allie introduced as she watched them with a fond expression on her face as if she had been waiting for this moment all her life. "And mom this is my endearing husband of almost eighty years, Bilbo Baggins. "

"So this is the man who kept you happy and looked after you all this time. I can see why you've lost your heart to him. He looks just as handsome as you described that he was, " Arabella said with a light chuckle.

"I didn't exaggerate, " Allie chimed in.

"No you didn't, petal, " Arabella replied lightheartedly. "It's so lovely to see you after all this time, Bilbo. I often wondered if I would ever meet the man who my daughter wouldn't stop chattering about. It all makes sense now. "

She wrapped her arms around Bilbo to let him know that she valued him being here and that he was welcome here as part of their family because he was rejoiced with Allie.

"I'm rather speechless, " Bilbo began. "I've heard a fair share of stories about you and Allie always said that she looked like you and seeing you in person I have to agree that she has her fair looks from her mother. "

"He sure is charming and wise, " Arabella said when she pulled back and flashed him another warm smile. "I like that. "

"Very smooth, Bilbo, " Thorin laughed, patting the Halfling on his shoulder. He then leaded Arabella with him to where the others were waiting.

Allie was there to enfold him into another embrace again, still having some problems with believing that he was actually here. "This isn't all a dream, is it? " she asked him.

"No, it's not, " Bilbo assured her. "It may have taken some time for us to be reunited again but I can promise you that I will not leave you ever again. I'll be with you until the very end of time, my  _dorzada_. "

Just like that he kissed her to let her know that he meant every word.

"Also Frodo told me to tell you that he missed you when I would see you again, " Bilbo added.

"I am so proud of everything that Frodo has accomplished in his life. I cannot believe that he and Sam made it all the way into Mordor and succeeded in destroying the One Ring by throwing it into Mount Doom. I've missed him too and I've kept an eye on him to see how his quest was unfolding. I cannot believe that this ring that you happened to find in Gollum's cave turned out to the the One Ring that once belonged to Sauron. You sure know how to keep surprising me. "

"Wouldn't you be bored otherwise? " Which was earned a laugh from her. "Frodo has played his part in restoring peace to Middle-Earth. He has traveled to Valinor with me because he was also a ring-bearer. I don't expect to see him here for quite some time though. "

"Me neither. Frodo isn't done with living quite yet. We'll wait here for him together. Come on there is seedcake waiting for you, " Allie said as she pulled him along with her and Bilbo would follow her to the end of everything.

His life had color again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> Dorzada: Someone that you love  
> Zinlaz: My star  
> Zantulbasn: Hobbit  
> Gêdêl: joy of all joys


End file.
